Le nec plus ultra des clichés sur Harry Potter
by ange
Summary: Traduction Cette histoire est une parodie satirique de toutes les sortes de fics que vous avez l'habitude de lire. Aucun genre et aucun style d'auteur ne seront épargnés.
1. Introduction

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point certaines histoires ont des sujets remarquablement semblables ? Ou simplement aucune intrigue du tout ? Si c'est le cas, cette fic est pour vous. Elle sera d'autant plus appréciée par les personnes ayant un sens de l'humour profondément cynique.

Cette histoire est dans les PG-13 pour son langage et ses allusions et peut-être que des thèmes plus mûrs arriveront dans des prochains chapitres et m'obligeront à la classer en R. 

S'il vous plaît, ne prenez surtout pas cette histoire au sérieux !

C'est une plaisanterie vraiment débile !

Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser quelqu'un en particulier par le sarcasme extrême figurant dans cette parodie ! 

Je suis pour la paix…

PS : Aucun des caractères suivants ne sera à moi, mais on l'avait compris. Propriété de JK Rowling et Warner Bross.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE 

Très bien, donc cette histoire s'appelle en version anglaise « The Ultimate Harry Potter Cliche Catalogue » et appartient à Clam Chowder. 

Je tiens à répéter encore une fois les paroles de l'auteur : Personne n'est particulièrement visé. Cette histoire est faite pour faire rire même si à certain moment quelques uns riront jaunes. 

C'est un bon exercice de se moquer de soi-même, donc aller tout de même lire la fic. Si certain me connaisse ou ont lu mes histoires, ils sauront que une d'entre elles est particulièrement touchée par le premier chapitre et que cela ne m'a pas empêcher de me marrer en le lisant. 

Je vous préviens, toutes les sortes de fics seront caricaturées et personne n'en sortira indemne, même pas les lecteurs.  

Ange !

  
  



	2. Les Fics Romances

**Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter**

Cliché n°1 : Les Fics Romances 

[ PLATE-FORME 9 ¾, CINQUIEME ANNEE]

HARRY POTTER

Je suis profondément traumatisé. Je n'ai aucune famille et je porte des lunettes dégueux. Il y a un fou qui en veut à mon sang. Je suis très mélancolique. S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous tenir cette baguette magique contre mon crâne ?

~ Hermione et son Weasley assorti arrivent ~

RON WEASLEY

Salut Harry. Comment s'est passé ton été ?

~ Harry lance un regard triste. Les lecteurs veulent immédiatement le consoler ~

HERMIONE GRANGER

Salut Harry. Je me suis beaucoup développée durant cet été. Regarde mon nouveau visage de femme.

~ Harry le fait. Tout le monde l'acclame. Il a apparemment oublié sa vie merdique puisqu'il est maintenant… amoureux. ~ 

GINNY WEASLEY

Coucou Harry. Je t'aime toujours, mais j'ai également changé. Je n'ai plus douze ans. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aimer un peu plus maintenant…

~ Et il le fit. Harry a maintenant un énorme problème. Le nouveau groupe bien amélioré, monte à bord du Poudlard Express ~

RON

Je ne suis plus misérable. Mes frères ont gagné une immense somme d'argent il y a exactement 12 semaines et nous sommes maintenant aussi riches que Crésus. Par une stupéfiante coïncidence, je suis maintenant canon et complètement dans le coup.

~ Hermione est totalement éblouie par Ron. Harry est complètement bouleversé car…~

HARRY

Attends Hermione, je suis aussi très riche et j'ai développé une énorme force musculaire récemment !

~ L'auteur présente aux lecteurs les nouveaux muscles d'Harry. De petits adjectifs comme « chaud » ou « riche » nous viennent à l'esprit et nous sommes tous très impressionnés par cela ~

HERMIONE

Mince alors ! Je suis maintenant désespérément déchirée entre deux beaux amants. Quel concept original !

~ Soudain, Malefoy entre dans le compartiment. L'auteur emploie une quantité de sales comparaisons pour le décrire. Tout le monde se pâme ~

DRACO MALEFOY

Salut tout le monde. En contradiction complète avec ma véritable personnalité, je consacrerai maintenant ma vie à racheter mes erreurs passées et le fait que je n'ai été qu'un trou du cul jusqu'à présent.

~ Et il le fit. C'est tout à fait incroyable comme les gens peuvent changer aussi radicalement dans un laps de temps de huit semaines environ. Tout le monde oublie bien sûr qu'il est probablement un mangemort et ils deviennent instantanément les meilleurs amis du monde ~

MALEFOY

Maintenant qu'on est tous copains, vous devez m'appeler par mon prénom et j'en ferai de même pour vous. Ignorez s'il vous plaît le fait que cela est incroyablement inutile.

~ Ils se mirent à énumérer les prénoms de chacun pendant que les lecteurs intelligents essayent difficilement de ne pas vomir ~

DRACO

Excellent ! Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, je dois aller couper tous les liens avec ma famille.

GINNY

Hourra ! Maintenant nous pouvons prendre possession du train et rouler autour du monde en résolvant des mystères comme ces gens dans la télé moldue !

~ Tout le monde l'ignore. Ils sont debout et tous les regards autour d'eux ne peuvent que confirmer le fait qu'ils sont riches, jeunes et radieux. Toutes les personnes des alentours sont jalouses et moches ~

*****************************

[ POUDLARD, GRANDE SALLE]

~ Le Choixpeau magique est sorti. L'auteur sort une excuse boiteuse pour justifier le fait que sa chanson ne rime pas. Les lecteurs se sentent soulagés. Quelque première année complètement inconnus et qui resteront dans l'ombre sont répartis pour faire comme si Poudlard était une école réelle. ~

HERMIONE ( D'une manière significative )

Je me demande si nous rencontrerons une nouvelle cinquième année étrange et attirante avec des pouvoirs exotiques cette année.

~ Directement après cette réplique, les portes s'ouvrent et le portrait parfait du personnage mentionné ci-dessus apparaît et s'arrête devant Dumbledore. Elle est évidemment sombre et énigmatique mais en même temps extrêmement chic, intelligente et parfaite ce qui est une complète contradiction quand on y réfléchit bien. C'est une pro des « lemons » et chaque mâle à une portée de deux kilomètres tombe immédiatement amoureux d'elle. ~

MARY SUE

Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis ici pour vous compliquer la vie ! Mon but et d'embrouiller les lecteurs avec mon passé détaillé et illogique, aussi bien que de voler les cœurs de chacun ici présent. Vite ! Décrivez mon sourire !

~ L'auteur décrit non seulement son magnifique sourire, mais aussi tous les petits détails qui font d'elle un être parfaitement parfait. Nous détestons immédiatement Mary Sue et nous voulons la tuer. ~

MARY SUE

Harry, je suis ta sœur jumelle perdue depuis longtemps et qui a été abandonnée à la naissance en raison d'un complot futur.

HARRY

Cela signifie-t-il que nous ne pouvons pas être plus que des amis ?

DUMBLEDORE

Puisque c'est la seule réplique que j'aurais dans toute cette histoire, je vais en profiter. Ne faites jamais confiance à un homme qui garde un mouchoir dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

~ Puisque c'est la phrase de Dumbledore, c'est évidemment très profond et sage, donc chacun écoute attentivement. La merveilleuse Mary Sue et envoyée à Gryffondor où tous les héros vivent ~

************************

[ POUDLARD, PERIODE INDETERMINEE]

~ Le fait qu'un gigantesque triangle / carré / pentagone amoureux se soit formé est vite devenu une évidence pour tout le monde sauf pour Ron qui est toujours trop crétin pour l'avoir remarqué malgré le fait qu'il se trouve placé au milieu de tout cela. ~

HARRY

Je vis un énorme conflit. Je sors actuellement avec Ginny et mène une liaison torride et secrète avec Hermione qui, quant à elle, sort avec Ron et aime Draco en même temps ! Qui dois-je choisir ?

CHO CHANG 

Salut Harry. Dans cette histoire, j'agirai comme une souillon pour des raisons totalement inutiles. Cela est probablement du au fait que la plupart des auteurs me détestent et veulent me voir violée par des gorilles fous et liée à un éléphant mort pendant 27 ans.

~ Cho agit comme une grosse chienne et couche avec tout ce qui bouge, à vrai dire même avec tout ce qui ne bouge pas. Les lecteurs la détestent et veulent la voir mourir ~ 

HERMIONE

Mon Dieu, les choses sont tellement compliquées par ici ! Comment puis-je dire à Ron que je vois Harry, Draco et le professeur Rogue derrière son dos ?

RON

…Quoi ?

HERMIONE

Rien Ron, tu peux te recoucher.

~ Les étudiants continuent donc à tromper leurs petits ou petites amis (es) et à coucher avec n'importe qui tout en ayant des conversations extrêmement profondes qui peuvent durer des pages et n'aboutir nulle part. Aucun des personnages principaux ne touchent au sexe car ils sont amoureux et se respectent ~

*********************************

[ SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDOR]

~ Ginny parle sérieusement avec Seamus Finnigan et Colin Crivey ~

GINNY

Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer cette relation avec vous. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas assez riches et chauds pour moi. J'ai besoin de rester quelques temps toute seule pour réfléchir.

~ Elle part, vraisemblablement pour retrouver son soi intérieur, mais et inévitablement distraite par ses sept autres petits amis. Colin commence à pleurer et Seamus essaye de se tuer dans un excès de jalousie. ~

DRACO

Pourquoi diable suis-je dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ?

( Pause )

Très bien, je dois donc tirer au clair les sentiments que j'ai pour Ron. J'espère qu'Hermione, Ginny et Harry comprendront qu'il est mon seul et véritable amour.

RON

… Quoi ?

DRACO

Laisse tomber, j'ai changé d'avis.

HERMIONE

Bien, parce que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais amoureuse de Ron, mais ce n'était qu'un désir d'enfance qui s'est manifesté pour arranger mon psychisme intérieur.

RON

… Quoi ?

HERMIONE

… Et j'ai enfin compris que mes liens avec Harry et Ginny n'étaient qu'un moyen de me soulager du stress de mes douze autres rapports simultanés avec Draco, Neville, Rogue et toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

~ Hermione continue de raconter sa vie qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un mauvais épisode de Dawson jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit complètement perdu. ~

HARRY

OK, on dirait que c'est à ce moment là que nous avouons ouvertement nos véritables sentiments. J'ai préparé quelques très bons mensonges à vous sortir.

~ Heureusement, Lord Voldemort choisit ce moment précis pour attaquer l'école et les courageux et héroïques Gryffondor doivent le détruire. ~

L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX

Hé ! Où est notre passage ? Cette histoire n'est pas censée se dérouler en cinquième année ? Quand est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir apparaître ? Nous devons au moins être présents dans cette scène !

HARRY

Bande de connards ! C'est moi qui mène le spectacle !

~ Voldemort rit avec malveillance sans aucune raison particulière ce qui a pour effet de créer un moment spectaculaire. ~

VOLDEMORT

Ha, ha, ha ! Je continuerai toujours mon affreux complot pour te détruire, Harry Potter ! Mais d'abord, je dois injustement menacer la vie de ton unique amour, pour que tous ces andouilles puissent avoir une fin dramatique.

HARRY

Enculé !

VOLDEMORT

Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, Harry. Maintenant, lequel d'entre vous et son véritable amour ?

HARRY

C'est Hermione… non, attendez ! Draco… non peut-être pas… Ginny ? Oh, je dois vraiment le savoir ?

HERMIONE

Pourquoi diable nous le dirions-vous de toute façon ?

VOLDEMORT

A cause de cela !

~ Voldi saisit le Gryffondor le plus proche, qui s'avéra être Ginny et tint sa baguette magique contre sa gorge d'une manière très menaçante. Ginny semble effrayée. ~

RON

Merde, pourquoi c'est toujours à elle que ça arrive ?

~ Les lecteurs en sueurs regardent fixement l'écran, apeurés. ~

LES LECTEURS EN SUEUR

C'est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii non romantique.

DRACO

Je vis un énorme conflit. Dois-je aider mon maître laid et sadique ou mon amour et mes merveilleux amis ? Par Merlin, que faire ?

GINNY

Ta gueule ! Sauvez-moi !

TOUT LE MONDE

D'accord…

~ Une bataille héroïque se déroule dans la pièce dans laquelle Voldemort et inévitablement vaincu. On donne à chaque héros une médaille et cinq trillions de points pour sa maison. ~

*****************************

[ POUDLARD, QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD]

HARRY

Hourra ! Malgré des scènes sans aucun rapport, nous avons résolu tous nos problèmes émotionnels et pouvons coexister paisiblement !

HERMIONE

Et en plus de tout cela, Cho Chang a été frappée par le sortilège de la mort durant le combat contre Voldemort !

~ Les lecteurs, les personnages et l'auteur explosent de joie. Enfin, à part les fans de Cho qui réfléchissent à un complot pour tuer l'auteur. ~

RON

Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

DRACO

Je sais ! Nous allons vivre heureux et dans la prospérité !

~ Ils se sautèrent tous dans les bras des uns et des autres et vécurent heureux à jamais, enfin jusqu'à l'année prochaine où tout allait recommencer de nouveau… ~

MARY SUE

Hé ! Mais que m'est il arrivé ? J'ai disparu au beau milieu de la parodie ! Bordel ! Regardez comme tout est horriblement écrit ! Ne lisez surtout pas cette m…

[ FIN DU CHAPITRE ]

J'espère que personne ne s'est senti vexé, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre envie ou même à gueuler si ça vous plait pas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

Ange !   
  
  


   
  


  
  


   
  


  
  
   
  
   
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Les Fics Humoristiques

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

****

Cliché n° 2 : Les fics humoristiques 

[ POUDLARD, LIEU ALEATOIRE]

HARRY

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis dans une fic humour cette fois-ci, donc je parle constamment d'une manière hyper active et absurde ! Par ailleurs, personne n'a aucune idée de la raison qui me fait me trouver ici !

RON

Super Harry ! Mais tu as oublié de mentionner le fait que tout ce que nous disons et ponctué par plusieurs points d'exclamation ! ! ! ! ! !

HERMIONE

Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ! Personne dans une histoire humoristique ne doit parler avec des phrases logiques ! ! Honte à vous !

HARRY

Merde ! ! ! ! Tu as raison ! !

RON

Assez d'introduction ! ! Que les folles manigances commencent ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

~ Super, l'ennuyeux complot de cette « histoire » et lancé et elle peut enfin commencer ~

****************************

[ A L'EXTERIEUR, SCENE FOLLE ET INATTENDUE N°1]

RON

Je ne dis que de la merde ! Vite ! Les homards danseurs du ventre sont après moi ! ! Blang ! Ha, ha, ha ! Cela n'a pas de sens ! N'est ce pas drôle ! ? !

~ Tous les lecteurs intelligents cliquent sur la touche « précédent » en haut à gauche de l'écran ~

HERMIONE

J'emploie des mots qui ne me viendraient jamais en tête en temps normal ! ! Merde ! Enculé ! Cul ! C'est drôle ça aussi ! Ha, ha, ha !

~ Les lecteurs restants sont très impressionnés par l'incroyable esprit comique de l'auteur ~

ROGUE

Regardez-moi ! Je suis habillé comme une femme ! ! Observez à quel point mon personnage est méchant ! ! ! Woupi ! Je suis sûre qu'aucun de vous n'avez pensé à cela ! ! !

HARRY

Wow ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez d'aussi grands pieds professeur ! ! Vous comprenez quelque chose de l'histoire ?

DRACO (cris aigus)

Oh ! J'adore votre rouge à lèvres !

~ Nous sommes tous choqués par le fait extrêmement original qu'Harry et la plupart de la population masculine de Poudlard s'avère être gaie et travestie ~

VOLDEMORT

Eh, bande d'idiots, vous m'avez oublié ! Vous me voyez tous comme un méchant et malveillant dictateur d'une violence insensée ! Mais dans cette histoire, je suis simplement mal compris ! Je suis un gars vraiment sympa et vachement naïf !

(Pause)

Etreinte de groupe ! ! ! ! ! !

~ Tout le monde se donne les mains, se sourit et s'enlace. Les lecteurs commencent à être très effrayés ~

DUMBLEDORE

Etrangement, j'agis à peu près comme je le fais normalement ! Faites attention à l'homme pomme de terre mutant ! ! ! Il est venu pour voler mes sous-vêtements de cow-boy ! ! !

RESTE DES PROFESSEURS

Woooooooooooooo ! Que la fête commence ! ! ! ! ! Peignons les murs en rose ! ! !

~ Ils se bourent tous la gueule et vont au « Sabot Dansant » ~

***************************

[ SCENE FOLLE ET INATTENDUE N°2 ]

L'AUTEUR

Regardez ! Je vais entrer dans l'histoire ! Regardez !

~ Il ou elle le fait ~

L'AUTEUR

Eh ! J'ai mangé trop de sucre ! ! Je peux le sentir couler dans mes veines ! ! ! C'est pourquoi j'agis d'une façon extrêmement ennuyeuse voir criminelle ! ! !

~ L'auteur continue à faire des déclarations aléatoires, qui concernent essentiellement la quantité de sucre qu'il a consommé et les voix qui envahissent sa tête. Tout cela devient incroyablement répétitif jusqu'à ce que nous voulions briser l'écran dans un élan de frustration extrême ~

NEUVILLE

Salut les mecs. Je suis complètementtttttt défoncé. C'est totalement incompatible avec mon caractère. Je me tape un tripe de tueur.

RON

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Neuville ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ! ! ! ! ! Mulet ! !On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ! ! Cheval ! ! ! Fromage ! !

~ Ron aussi commence à devenir lassant. Il se lance dans des déclarations hilarantes concernant des bananes ~

LECTEURS FACILEMENT DIVERTIS

Cette comédie est superbe ! Ajoutons-la à nos favoris ! Ajoutons-la à nos favoris !

NEUVILLE

Je suis entrain de fumer des herbes de mauvaise qualité, eurk ! Vous voulez goûter à cette merde ?

~ Neuville offre comiquement son joint à Ron. A nouveau, c'est évidemment drôle et provocateur puisque les personnages d'Harry Potter ne feraient jamais de telles choses ~

RON

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je ne dois que hurler des choses stupides sans aucune… Ananas ! … raison.

NEUVILLE

Oh les mecs, la paix sur vous !

~ Soudain, le Diable, qui a l'esprit contrôlé par une omelette extraterrestre au café attaque l'école ~

HERMIONE

Merde ! Connard ! Salop ! Enculé ! ! !

GINNY

Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione ! Le syndrome de Touret est une maladie sérieuse dont on ne doit pas se moquer ! !

~ Tous les lecteurs ignorent Ginny puisqu'ils sont trop occupés à rire de l'emploi de ces très vilains mots ~

LE DIABLE QUI A L'ESPRIT CONTROLE PAR UNE OMELETTE EXTRATERRESTRE AU CAFE

Ah ! Je suis venu de la planète Gamma Wuzzgam du Secteur Alpha pour détruire tout votre chocolat au lait ! ! ! !

NEUVILLE

Eh, mec… c'est pas cool ! !

~ Harry anéantit immédiatement le monstre avec un citron gluant et un canard. Nous rions tous chaleureusement de ce complot pleins d'esprit et tordant. ~

DRACO

Houra ! Nous avons échappé au méchant ! Maintenant nous pouvons continuer notre histoire débile ! !

LECTEURS

(Gémissements)

CEDRIC DIGGORY

Oh, oh ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis revenu de l'au-delà !

~ Les lecteurs ont les larmes qui viennent à leurs yeux à l'apparition du pauvre Cédric, censé être mort ~

CEDRIC

… Et je suis aussi un travesti !

~ Les lecteurs oublient d'être triste et se mettent à rire à l'annonce de cet hilarant concept qui s'est déjà produit douze fois ~

RON

Caniche ! !

HERMIONE

Bâtard ! !

NEUVILLE

Eh… mes pieds sont énormes, mec !

HARRY/DRACO/ROGUE

Ton fard à paupières et ton gloss son tout simplement divins ! ! ! Eh ! Regardez à quel point nous sommes comiquement gais ! Matez-nous ! Riez avec nous ! Riez ! ! ! !

TOUS

Riez avec nous, bande d'idiots ! ! ! Prosternez-vous devant notre incroyable don humoristique ! ! Nous sommes hilarants ! ! !

~ L'auteur continue ses conneries pendant encore quatre autres pages. Cela devient très douloureux. Nous voulons mourir. Finalement, tous les personnages existants sont soit tués par un bûcheron cinglé, soit mariés avec les partenaires les plus stupides possibles. C'est vraisemblablement la fin, jusqu'à ce que… ~

L'AUTEUR

Je suis de retour ! Je parie que vous avez pensez que j'étais parti, hein ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir ! J'ai bu vingt-sept boîtes de Pepsi ! ! Ha, ha, ha ! J'ai cinquante-trois autres chapitres en vue dans lesquels tous les personnages vont revenir à la vie et referont en gros la même chose… mais nus ! ! !

~ Heureusement, la mère de l'auteur arrive à ce moment-là et l'oblige à aller se coucher ou l'enferme dans un asile de fou. Avec l'une ou l'autre de ces solutions, nous sommes en sécurité… mais, pour combien de temps encore ? ~

[ FIN ]

Voila, s'en est fini avec ce chapitre ! Personnellement, je préfère le prochain. Il parlera des fics « mystérieuses »…

Pour le moment, voici les réponses aux reviewers. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant. Je suis vraiment touchée et l'auteur aussi quand je le lui dirai. Il n'y a qu'un mot que vous devez retenir : Merci.

**Diam, Top Cerise et Math : **Je ne veux surtout pas que cette histoire vous fassent douter ! L'auteur et moi-mêmecesserons de vous répéter qu'il ne faut absolument pas se sentir viser. Il y a pleins de fics que j'adore et qui pourtant fait parti du genre parodié dans le premier chapitre.Donc surtout ne vous posez pas de questions, ne cherchez pas à réfléchir en lisant cette histoire, détendez-vous tout simplement. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et gros bisous.

**Ayashini : **Surtout n'ai pas peur décrire une fic, c'est pas le but. De toute façon, tous les genres seront parodiés. Il y en aura pour tous les goûts même pour les sujets qui ne sont pas spécialement récurrents donc il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas écrire. Je culpabilise maintenant lol ! J'ai peur d'empêcher des chefs d'œuvres de naître ! Tu voudrais quand même pas me faire déprimer ? Alors à ton clavier ! C'est assez tôt pour toi ? Merci Beaucoup de ta review.

**Mme Creed : **Moi aussi ça m'arrive pour les omoplates t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te remonter le moral ! Si en plus cette histoire peut avoir cette vertu, c'est une raison de plus pour que je continue de la traduire jusqu'au bout (tu me diras j'en ai toujours eu l'intention, commencer et pas terminer c'est pas mon truc, même si je prends du temps). Voici la suite. Gros bisous et merci.

**Sweet**** Candy : **Tu as totalement raison ! On ne peut pas empêcher les répétitions au bout d'un moment, et d'un cote c'est génial car si un thème te plait vraiment beaucoup (les love/hate lily/james pour ma part), tu peux en lire pleins puisqu'elles reviennent souvent. Je ne sais pas si tu me suis mais bon j'ai compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Hermichocos**** : **Bien sur que je l'ai bien choisi ma chérie, je m'aime ! Mes oreilles se souviennent aussi que tu t'es marrée et Cho s'est sentie très vexée par ton manque de compassion, lectrice indigne ! Tu n'as plus qu'une avance d'un chapitre sur les autres, va falloir rattraper l'écart il te rejoigne. Peut-être que si tu m'envoies des citrons je pourrais te les lire en avant première… Mais alors vraiment beaucoup de citrons. Et pas de rasoirs !!

**Gally**** : **Bon, c'est quoi cette manie de dévoiler la suite des fics dans les reviews, lol ? Comment as-tu deviné qu'Harry pourrait un jour être l'héritier des Gryffondor ? Franchement, respect… C'est clair, moi aussi je les aime toutes ces histoires même si elles ne sont pas spécialement originales et je t'assure que rien que le fait d'adhérer et de se sentir concerner par le monde d'HP prouve que nous avons tous de l'imagination ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous.

**Lizzie : **Lol, la huitième fois c'est la bonne ! Oh oui, il y a une suite ! Environ une quinzaine de chapitres et ce n'est toujours pas terminé. Tu vois, tu vas avoir de la lecture. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews lol.

**Kouteni**** : **Tu as raison, le premier chapitre était vraiment d'un tragique… Enfin, surtout pour Cho mais je m'en fou je ne peux pas la blairer celle-là. C'est pas bientôt fini de dévoiler la suite des fics ! L'héritier des Gryffondor c'est pour le prochain chapitre lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Crys**** : **Le chapitre voyage dans le temps se sera plus tard. Patience. Merci beaucoup miss. Gros bisous et à bientôt sur MSN.

**Arwen**** Greenleaf : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'être soutenue et qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une peau de vache. Enfin bon je m'en fou de toute façon j'assume ce que je lui ai dit. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. 

**Tania Potter : **Je suis contente que « La révélation finale » t'ait plu. C'est la première fic que j'aie écrit et je dois avouer qu'en la relisant récemment je ne l'aie pas trouvé super. Enfin bon je suis contente que ut aimes aussi celle-là. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et gros bisous.

**Yoann, Alexiaferet, Headmaze, Lune d'argent, Fannie, katia990, Cho sept, Sombre karma, Sososerpent, Sailor digitale, Elfina, Missouistiti, Mpzt, Vulcaine7 / Snape's Asphodel, Léna Rosemberg, Fleur, Julie, Ptite fleur la fée, Vaness, Lilly, Sucre javel, Yokas, Coco, Butterquifly, Fany et Moony : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je suis très heureuse que cela vous ait plu et vos encouragements te compliments me vont droit au cœur, ainsi qu'a celui de l'auteur à qui je vais transmettre vos messages. Merci vraiment beaucoup et gros bisous.

Voila, c'est fini. Le prochain chapitre sera une parodie des fics actions/aventures et, personnellement, je la préfère à ce chapitre. Bye et encore merci à tous.

Ange !

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	4. Les Fics Action Aventure

Le Nec Plus ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

Cliché n°3 : Les Fics actions et aventures 

[PRIVET DRIVE, ETE AVANT LA 7ième ANNEE]

ONCLE VERNON

A tout hasard Harry, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous ne t'aimons pas.

~ Pour souligner leur point de vue, les Dursley enferment Harry dans un infect vieux placard où il n'y a pas de toilette. ~

*********************

[LE PLACARD PUANT]

HARRY

C'est bon, je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas. Rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver.

~ Dobby apparaît ~

HARRY

Note personnelle : ne jamais, au grand jamais, redire cette phrase de nouveau. Que diable veux-tu cette fois-ci, Dobby ?

DOBBY

Bonjour Harry Potter. Dobby est ici pour vous dire quelque chose.

~ Dobby commence à parler à la troisième personne. C'est le seul dans cette satanée fic qui possède toujours son véritable caractère. Nous ne l'aimons toujours pas énormément. ~

DOBBY

Dobby cours de grands dangers en se trouvant ici ! Mais pas autant que ceux qui s'abattront bientôt sur Harry Potter. On ne doit pas permettre à Harry Potter de mourir ! Harry Potter est grand ! Harry Potter est gentil !

(Pause)

Et Harry Potter a aussi un cul très agréable…

HARRY

C'est dégoûtant Dobby. Ne redis jamais ça de nouveau !

DOBBY

Dobby est extrêmement désolé, monsieur ! Mais Dobby est tellement solitaire, et Harry Potter et tout simplement si…

HARRY

Non ! Dis moi juste pourquoi tu es ici !

DOBBY

Ah ! Dobby aura des ennuis s'il est trouvé ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe !

~ Dobby se bat alors si violemment qu'il en meurt à moitié. ~ 

HARRY

Oh… Déjà vu !

~ 5 minutes plus tard. ~

HARRY

Tu n'as pas encore fini ? Ce n'est plus amusant désormais.

~ Dobby termine en se cassant le doigt. ~

DOBBY

Dobby se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant.

HARRY

Tu ne trouves pas que tu as un petit coté sadique ? Pourrais-tu simplement me donner le menaçant message qui me promet de nombreuses tortures ? 

DOBBY

Et bien…

(Il souffle profondément)

… Des mauvaises choses arriveront cette année à Harry Potter ! Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Doit-Etre-Mis-Entre-Traits-D'union a réapparu !

~ Il y a un silence complet. ~

HARRY

C'était ça ?

DOBBY

A peu près.

HARRY

Je te déteste. Je te déteste tant.

********************

[MEME ENDROIT, UN PEU PLUS TARD]

HARRY

Merde ! Je dois vraiment faire pipi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me libèrent pas ?

~ Ses pensées sont grossièrement interrompues par des cris perçants et il arrête de respirer. On fait sauter sa porte, lui permettant de s'échapper… et d'arriver directement entre les bras de mangemorts ~

MANGEMORT N°1

Je dois te détruire, saleté ! Quels sont tes derniers mots ?

MANGEMORT N°2

Eh, Lucius, je croyais que le maître le voulait vivant ?

MANGEMORT N°3

Où as-tu entendu ça, Goyle ? On m'a dit de lui jeter le sortilège de la mort !

MANGEMORT N°1

Goyle ! Avery ! Fermez-la ! Vous dévoilez nos identités à l'ennemi !

MANGEMORT N°2

Que faisons-nous ?

MANGEMORT N°1

Baisez-le, nous tuerons ce petit salaud juste après et nous irons prendre un café crème. 

~ Mais bien sûr, Harry a déjà réussi à s'échapper grâce à l'aide de bonnes âmes diverses. Les mangemorts sont dans une profonde merde mais nous ne nous en soucions pas car ils sont mauvais et nous les détestons. ~

******************

[UN MOMENT DU REVE D'HARRY]

~ A l'intérieur du rêve d'Harry, il y a beaucoup de brouillard, mais aussi une personne entourée de brume qui peut ou ne peut pas être sa mère ~

NANA DANS LE BROUILLARD

Haaaaaaarrrry ! haaaaaaarrrry ! Tuuuu doooooooit rechercccchhhher l'amulllleeeettttte maaaagggiique de Cliccchhhendiaaaa !

HARRY

Hein ? Vous voulez que je recherche l'amulette de quoi ? C'est toi maman ?

NANA DANS LE BROUILLARD

Tuuuu doooiis aaccomplirrrrr ta desssstttinée !

HARRY

Vous avez bientôt fini de parler comme ça ? C'est vraiment chiant à lire.

NANA DANS LE BROUILLARD

OK, désolé ! De toute façon, comme je le disais, tu dois accomplir le destin prédit à ta naissance ou bien le monde sera condamné à brûler dans un lente et douloureuse agonie.

HARRY

Eh, vous avez fait vos études à l'université du « vague » ou quoi ? Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite ? Quelle prophétie ?

NANA DANS LE BROUILLARD

Pour qui tu me prends ? Un point d'information ?

HARRY

Pourriez-vous au moins me dire à quoi cette amulette ressemble ?

NANA DANS LE BROUILLARD

Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? Je suis seulement un passage de ton rêve ! Découvre-le toi même, je suis juste le messager.

~ Le rêve se termine et Harry se réveille. Nous ne sommes pas près de découvrir le fin mot du complot qui a débuté trois scènes plus tôt. ~

****************

[ POUDLARD, DEBUT DE L'ANNEE ]

HERMIONE

Ecoutez tout le monde ! Je suis la nouvelle préfète ! ! C'est super, hein ?

~ Les lecteurs en ont le souffle coupé ~

MALEFOY

Ah ouais ? Moi je suis le nouveau préfet, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune explication logique sur la raison qui aurait poussé Dumbledore à mettre quelqu'un comme moi dans une position d'autorité.

~ Les personnages sont outragés ~

RON

Et bien, je suis aussi préfet. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi non plus, considérant le fait que je ne suis pas particulièrement brillant.

HARRY

Je ne mentionnerai pas mes nombreuses attributions car je suis généreux et humble.

(Pause)

*hum * Préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! * hum *

RON

Je suis affreusement jaloux de toi Harry, comme d'habitude, mais je le cacherai durant quelques chapitres jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une de nos fameuses disputes dont nous avons le secret.

HARRY

Ca me semble cool.

~ Harry et Ron continuent à parler de façon très sympathique et innocente. ~ 

MALEFOY

Par simple curiosité, je suis bon ou mauvais dans ce truc ?

HERMIONE (haussements d'épaules)

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu n'as qu'à agir de façon confuse pendant toute l'histoire et nous te donnerons un ultimatum quand nous affronterons le Lord Sombre à la fin.

MALEFOY

Cool, à la prochaine alors.

~ Il disparaît par une sortie inconnue, revenant périodiquement pour participer à des duels divers, des matchs de Quidditch et des bastons générales. ~

HARRY

OK, maintenant, revenons en au complot.

RON

Quel complot ?

HARRY

Tu sais, le rêve très vague qui parlait d'un complot effrayant.

RON

Et quoi de neuf à propos de ça ?

HARRY

Je ne sais pas. On devrait peut-être enquêter sur cette mystérieuse amulette. Ce n'est pas ça qu'on fait toujours dans ce genre de situations ?

~ Hermione va à la bibliothèque pour aider à faire avancer l'intrigue tandis qu'Harry et Ron posent leur cul sur une chaise et ne foutent rien. ~

HARRY

Ma cicatrice me fait mal.

~ Silence complet. Les lecteurs sont malades et fatigués d'entendre parler de cette foutue cicatrice mais l'auteur décide tout de même d'y consacrer un chapitre entier. ~ 

REMUS LUPIN

Salut les gars ! Je suis de nouveau le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal car tous les lecteurs m'aiment et je suis ridiculement facile à caractériser. Et j'ai aussi sniffle avec moi !

SNIFFLE

Waf !

LUPIN

Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau, Harry. Il a vaguement parlé d'une prophétie ou d'une malédiction antique, enfin une merde du genre.

HARRY

Génial ! Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose à propos du complot !

LUPIN

Bien, j'espère que vous allez me donner un truc à faire car j'ai déjà dit mes deux lignes et je vais m'ennuyer.

****************

[LA TANIERE DE DUMBLEDORE]

~ Le directeur est assis devant son bureau. On nous rappelle négligemment à quel point il est sage. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Salut Harry. Je suis vieux et sage.

HARRY

Je sais, j'ai lu les deux dernières phrases. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

~ Dumbledore lance des regards fatigués ~

DUMBLEDORE

Puisque c'est ta dernière année, j'ai décidé de vendre la mèche et de te dévoiler la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a voulu te tuer.

~ Une tension insoutenable remplie l'air. C'est le moment que nous attendons tous depuis le début du tome un. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Prépare toi, Harry ! Tu es…

~ Il y a une spectaculaire et très longue pause ~

DUMBLEDORE

… L'héritier de Gryffondor ! !

~ Nous baillons tous face au choc collectif qu'a créée cette révélation étonnante. ~

HARRY

J'ai attendu ça sept ans ? ! Mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec tout ça ? !

DUMBLEDORE

Il y en a un grand en faite ! Tu vois, seul l'héritier de Gryffondor peut tuer celui de Serpentard, et vice versa !

HARRY

C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Vous voulez dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ?

DUMBLEDORE

Oui, exactement ! Pourquoi aurais-je passé autant de temps à essayer de te protéger depuis 17 ans sinon ? Normalement, je t'aurai laissé mourir.

HARRY

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu me tuer jusqu'à présent ? Et ne me ressortez pas le vieux truc stupide comme quoi l'amour est plus fort que tout ou une autre merde, je ne suis pas né d'hier.

DUMBLEDORE

Voldemort a besoin de l'amulette antique de Clichendia pour être capable de te tuer. Quant à toi, tu dois aussi l'avoir pour pouvoir le vaincre.

HARRY

Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

DUMBLEDORE

Oui, mais je pense que je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi même. Je préfère montrer de nouveau à quel point je suis stupide et ne pas employer mon incroyable connaissance pour sauver des vies innocentes.

HARRY

Ouais, mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris dans le premier livre ? Si vous vouliez détruire le mal pour toujours, pourquoi avoir attendu que je risque ma vie plusieurs fois avant de me prévenir ?

DUMBLEDORE

Je ne sais pas. Pour des raisons merdiques et pour pouvoir faire des rires bébêtes, je suppose.  

~ Dumbledore continue alors à mourir en manquant énormément de naturel et Harry sort pour faire face au mal, seul. ~

*******************

[QUELQUE PART AVEC LES GRYFFONDORS]

HERMIONE

Eh, l'équipe! J'ai réussi à découvrir de supers trucs sur l'objet sombre et mystique !

HARRY

Super ! Et moi j'ai appris de nouveaux éléments sur l'intrigue et sur la raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut ma mort.

RON

Euh… J'ai mangé des chips et j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le nez à Malefoy !

~ Les applaudissements habituels se font entendre ~

GINNY

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, donc j'ai simplement lu quelques magazines ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelque chose ? Pouvez-vous me donner un peu plus de lignes ? Salut ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Hou, hou !

~ Il y a un court passage de l'histoire qui disparaît tandis que tous les personnages pleurent la perte de Dumbledore, étroitement suivie par une scène très humide d'obsèques. ~

RON

Bien, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à ce moment de l'intrigue, Hermione peut nous dire à quoi l'amulette ressemble.

~ Elle ouvre un livre antique incroyablement important appelé « La mise en déroute du mal pour les abrutis » ~

HERMIONE

Ca alors ! C'est un médaillon d'or massif représentant un lion et un serpent se poignardant avec des fourches à foin avec l'inscription « Crève, sale bâtard, crève ! » écrit en latin.

~ Le trio suit quelques indices très rusés et compliqués qui apparaissent de nul part avant de trouver finalement l'amulette dans une sorte de chambre secrète. Cela prend une moyenne de treize chapitres pour s'achever. Malheureusement, on n'est pas près d'en avoir fini avec l'histoire. ~

HARRY

J'en ai marre de tout cela. Je vais aller jouer au Quidditch pendant quelque temps.

*****************

[CHAMPIONNAT DE QUIDDITCH OU UN TRUC DU GENRE]

~ Harry fait un discours très inspiré à ses coéquipiers qui sont principalement des gens faisant parti de son entourage, avec un ou deux Crivey jetés dans le lot. ~

RON / GINNY

Nous sommes arrivés dans l'équipe grâce à notre talent, juré ! Il n'y a aucun rapport avec le faite que nous sommes bons amis avec le capitaine, vraiment !

LECTEURS

Des conneries tout ça !

HARRY

Ce match est très important. En réalité, c'est la grande finale, malgré le fait que c'est le premier mentionné. Il est bien sûr contre les Serpentard donc nous devons le gagner et montrer au monde à quel point nous sommes justes et courageux !

MALEFOY

Ferme-la, Potter ! Je vais gagner, c'est sûr !

~ Il ne le fait pas ~

**************

[REPERE DES MECHANTS MANGEMORTS]

VOLDEMORT

Nous devons récupérer l'amulette de Potter avant qu'il ne découvre comment s'en servir ! Je vais envoyer un de mes fidèles à Poudlard pour aller la chercher.

LUCIUS MALEFOY

Ooooooh ! Je le ferai, votre méchanceté !

VOLDEMORT

Excellent. Mais surtout, ne le baise pas.

~ Lucius le baise. Il y a douze autres mangemorts envoyés après lui, dont Queudver que nous détestons. Ils sont tous battus par Harry ~

HARRY

Je deviens assez bon à ce jeu, non ?

**************

[CONVENTION ANNUELLE DES BONNES AMES]

HARRY

Eh, si nous formions une bonne armée magique pour vaincre les mangemorts !

L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX

Pouvons-nous en faire parti cette fois-ci ?

HERMIONE

Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le peut ! Sauf Ginny car elle est trop jeune.

GINNY

Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive toujours ?

SIRIUS

Cool ! Allons leur passer un savon ! Allons leur foutre des coups de pieds au cul !

MC GONAGALL

Quelqu'un connaît-il l'endroit où ils se cachent ?

~ Rogue réussit à sembler sinistre et honorable en même temps ~

ROGUE

Je le sais ! Je suis un espion, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai été l'un d'entre eux avant de me tourner du bon du côté. Souvenez-vous ! Dumbledore vous a dit que j'étais bon, donc je le suis !

~ Tous les gentils personnages jamais inventés à l'exception de Ginny suivent Rogue au quartier général des mauvais. ~

***************

[REPERE DES MECHANTS MANGEMORTS]

~ L'armée de lumière apparaît soudainement et commence à tuer les méchants. L'auteur précise que tout ceci est une action moralement correcte et absolument pas mauvaise. Nous aimons l'armée de lumière et nous voulons qu'elle gagne ~

RON

Ahhhh ! Harry ! Je meurs lentement bien que le sortilège de la mort agisse immédiatement ! S'il te plaît, va chercher de l'aide même s'il n'y a aucun remède ! Tu peux pleurer aussi, mais je survivrai probablement malgré le peu de chance qu'il me reste !

~ Ron semble mourir et nous sommes tous tristes et choqués. ~

HARRY

Mince ! Je suis entrain de tuer Voldemort en ce moment !

NEUVILLE

Regardez-moi tous ! Je fais enfin quelque chose de bien ! Les mangemorts vont connaître la colère d'un Londubat !

(Reniflement)

J'aimerais que papa et maman soient ici !

~ Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de cinq mètres veulent étreindre Neuville. ~

L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX

Ouais ! Nous faisons finalement quelque chose, même si nous ne sommes pas entièrement certains de savoir qui nous sommes ! 

LUPIN

Oh merde ! Queudver m'a tragiquement poignardé avec son bras d'argent ! Puisque je suis un loup-garou, je vais mourir !

~ Pendant ce temps, Harry se bat en duel avec Voldemort dans une scène qui ressemble étrangement à celle de la guerre des étoiles ~

VOLDEMORT

Donne-moi l'amulette, petit con !

HARRY

Allez vous faire foutre ! Comme si j'allais le faire ! Maintenant fermez-la ! Je dois venger mes parents !

~ Il se sert de l'antique amulette de Clichendia pour détruire Voldemort à jamais. La façon dont il a appris à l'utiliser reste un mystère. ~

HARRY

Super ! J'ai gagné ! Je parie que personne ne l'avait deviné, hein ?

RON

Waou ! C'est dingue la chance que j'ai ! Il s'avère que je ne suis pas mort après tout !

LUPIN

Moi non plus !

SIRIUS

En parlant de chance, j'ai été innocenté sans aucune raison apparente !

HERMIONE

Génial ! Tout est maintenant parfaitement parfait ! Vivons heureux à jamais !

~ Ils le firent ~

[LA FIN]

*******************

[EPILOGUE]

~ Tous les méchants sont maintenant morts ou à Azkaban. Les bonnes âmes vivent dans la splendeur et l'harmonie et Malefoy s'est réfugié en Espagne après son évasion. Il vend désormais des assurances pour tapis à domicile. ~

Réponse aux reviews :

Kikoo :T'inquiète, je ne le prends pas mal. Pour être franche, le chapitre 2 est celui qui me plaît le moins pour le moment. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as voulu dire et je ne me sens pas du tout vexé, ni l'auteur à mon avis, je te rassure. Et bien sûr que tu ne te prendras une réponse comme celle que j'ai envoyé à Romy, mais elle avait abusé dans sa review elle. Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'aies dit honnêtement ce que tu en pensais et c'est ce genre de critique qui fait avancer (sauf que ce coup ci c'est une traduction donc la suite est déjà écrite). Donc voilà je comprends tout à fait donc t'inquiète pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. 

**Matteic :** Me mettre dans tes favoris ? Oye ça y est je deviens toute rouge. C'est dans login qu'il faut aller je crois, mais c'est ça que tu demandais ? Yes, yes. Tu sais, moi je me limite au français, à l'anglais, à l'espagnol et au russe. Le truc machin chouette genre Exercices de Style de Queneau j'arrive pas à déchiffrer lol. Ton rire ne peut pas être pitoyable, c'est impossible. Tu n'as jamais entendu le mien. Demande à Hermichocos qui l'a entendu en direct un million de fois voir plus ou à Xaphania qui y a eu le droit au téléphone longue distance (Montréal-Paris). Ma mère m'a même un jour proposé C'est mon choix, donc je te bat. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, surtout celle où je comprenais rien, je me suis tapée un délire a imaginer des trucs que t'aurais pu dire (Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas menacé d'enlever mon canari en échange d'un sucette au coca ?) 

**Etoile de mer :** Je ne cesse de dire à l'auteur que son histoire est géniale, alors ne t'en fais pas, elle va finir par être au courant. D'ailleurs, ça lui fait très plaisir qu'il y ait autant de review pour la version française. Et pour moi, merci beaucoup.

**Mystic :** Lol ça me fait marrer ce que tu m'as dit par ce qu'en faite je pense qu'en faite cette histoire est tout sauf une « vraie » fic, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais tu me diras, c'est ça qui fait son charme, alors… Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Suppu :** Tu as trouvé le slogan de cette fic : « Très parodique mais également véridique ». Je t'engage pour trouver celui de la nouvelle histoire qui trotte dans ma tête.

**Winky :** Les fics drama ? Je m'en souviens plus… Honte à moi. Si tu veux un secret, j'ai lu que les 5 premiers chapitres et il y en a 16. Mais c'est tellement crampant de lire au fur et à mesure que je continue comme ça. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Cécilia :** La voici la suite. L'idée c'est copyright Clam Chowder. Merci pour ta review.

**P'tite fleur la fée :** Ba tu vois, s'il reste encore un brin de lucidité à tes persos, t'as pas à te sentir visé. Juré craché * Frédérique nettoie ça tout de suite*, je continue. Merci.

**Emmie :** Moi je retrouve des bouts de la fic dans toutes mes histoires. Indirectement ou pas, je m'y reconnais et ça me plaît. T'as raison Emmie, et n'est pas peur de sortir les vieilles phrases quand t'en as besoin, je te promet qu'en faite, ça peut toujours servir. 

**Vulcaine 7** ou **Snape's Asphodel : Moi aussi je suis une spécialiste du bouton précèdent. Et, à ce que j'ai vu dans les reviews, nous sommes loin d'être les seuls. Merci, mais tu sais, c'est pas très dur.**

**Myley-Anne :** Contente de te faire rire en traduisant ceci. Merci pour ta review.

**Moony White Wolf :** T'as vu, c'est dingue à quel point Clam Chowder est douée. Que ce soient les défauts, les tics ou les qualités, elle sait parfaitement les soulignés et les parodier. Moi, je lui tire mon chapeau ! Continue à rire, c'est bon pour la santé. 

**Ayashini : **Merci pour la pub lol. Ba c'est con c'est sûr mais c'est le but. La plupart des trucs qui font marrer mérite cet adjectif donc je prends ça comme un compliment. Allez, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci.

**Lune d'argent :** C'est une idée de l'auteur, moi je m'amuse juste à la traduire. Mais Clam Chowder doit être très fière de toutes les reviews comme la tienne qu'elle reçoit en français. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.

**Jamais revenir :** Scalper carrément ? Ce sont des sauvages chez toi. J'espère que tu as lu ce chapitre en plein jour car je m'en voudrais d'être responsable de la mort d'un des lecteurs (ou lectrices) de cette histoire. 

**Johera et Elea :** J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire la fic que vous m'avez conseillé, désolée. Mais je connais ce genre de fic. C'est genre on enferme les persos dans une salle et on les oblige à regarder des histoires horribles sur eux, non ? Il y en a des tonnes en anglais mais je crois que ça a été interdit sur Fanfiction.net. Clam Chowder, l'auteur de cette histoire, en a lu beaucoup et a fait un chapitre parodique dessus. Il ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs, je crois que ce sera le prochain ou celui d'après. Je promets que j'irai jeter un coup d'œil quand j'aurai le temps. Mais, juste comme ça, est-ce que cette fic c'est Ultime Torture ? Parce que je me demande si l'auteur ne l'a pas abandonné, s'en est une dans le genre, il est toujours bloqué au quatrième ou cinquième chapitre. Si c'est celle-là, je l'ai lu en anglais. Merci beaucoup pour votre review.

**Lizzie :** Lol ce coup-ci il n'y en a qu'une. Tu vois, FF.Net t'aime et n'a pas de dents contre toi. Finie ? Non ! Il y a une quinzaine de chapitres et l'histoire n'est pas finie. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un petit moment encore. Merci pour ta review.

**Sososerpent :** Bien dit. Mais je crois qu'ils ont compris le message car plus personne ne vient m'embêter… J'ai du faire peur à Romy… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

**Charlie :** T'inquiète, il y aura beaucoup d'autres chapitres. Je ne l'avais pas encore eu ce mot. « MOUARF », original. Faudrait que j'y pense pour le résumé lol. Merci.

**Csame : **En faite ce n'est pas mon histoire, c'est une traduction, et l'auteur parle des styles de fics donc je ne pense pas qu'elle parlera des histoires aux fautes d'orthographes. Enfin qui sait, de toute façon je serai bien concernée quand elle le fera ! Merci pour ta review. 

**Didi :** Merci beaucoup tes compliments me font plaisir et je suis heureuse que tu n'es pas cliqué sur précédent cette fois-ci.

**Kouteni :** Perso, je préfère celui-là au précèdent. Enfin bon, tu verras en lisant. Merci pour ta review. 

**Lilas O'Connor :** Je suis désolée ! Tu as posté ta review environ cinq minutes avant que je ne mette le chapitre quatre donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je me rattrape en clôturant ces réponses aux reviews par la tienne. Tu vois que ça sert les ordis, car même en étant muette d'admiration, on peut laisser des reviews grâce à nos doigts. Perso, je dis bravo le progrès. Tout à fait d'accord, il n'y a rien de mieux que de rire de soi de temps en temps et de ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Suffit de voir où ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait ont atterri. Je ne site pas de noms mais je pense très fort à Peter et Cho. Aucun rapport avec Cho je suis d'accord mais bon je ne l'aime pas. Comme l'auteur de la fic ha, ha, ha. La voilà ta suite et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. La traductrice (moi) est très touchée et je suis sûre que l'auteur l'est également. 

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, vivement le prochain pour avoir vos réactions.

Je vous remercie de vous être arrêté pour lire cette histoire qui appartient à Clam Chowder.

Ange !

  
  


  
  


  
  
  



	5. Les Fics MST

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

****

**Auteur ****: Clam Chowder. ( Avec la participation de JK Rowling ). Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**IMPORTANT A LIRE AVANT TOUT LE RESTE :**

Sur ce site, du côté anglais, il y avait à un moment donné beaucoup de fics où l'auteur enfermait des personnages d'Harry Potter dans un pièce isolée, souvent aux murs blancs comme dans la cellule d'un asile, et où il les obligeait à lire des passages de Fanfictions détestables. Elles sont appelées des MST. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien à voir avec une quelconque maladie, mais la traduction française ne veut pas dire grand chose, et à vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment pas si ma traduction est bonne pour ce titre, donc pardonnez-moi : « Théâtre de Science et de Mystère ». On est tous d'accord, ça veut rien dire. Pour en revenir à l'essentiel : Ce chapitre est une parodie des fics MST et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous n'en ont jamais lu, ce qui est bien dommage. En gros, pleins d'allusions où de moqueries peuvent vous échapper donc, je vais juste vous rapporter ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans toutes les MST que j'ai lu :

_ Hermione était TOUJOURS entrain de critiquer les fautes d'orthographes de l'auteur. Il n'y a pas une MST que j'ai pu lire qui n'ait pas utilisé ce détail.

_ Souvent, je ne dis pas tout le temps, on obligeait les personnages à regarder des histoires d'amour. Soit des Draco/Harry (en majorité), des Hermione/Harry ( ce qui ont lu ma fic philtre d'amour savent que je ne peux pas blairer ce couple) où même des Hermione/Voldemort voir des Rogue/Ron (cherchez pas, les fics anglophones c'est pas toujours jolie, jolie…).

Pour votre information personnelle, les MST sont désormais interdites sur Fanfiction.Net, tout comme les NC-17. Je n'oserai pas dire que cette décision et extrêmement conne mais cette décision est tout de même extrêmement conne. 

****

****

****

**Cliché N°4**

****

****

[ POUDLARD, LIEU QUELCONQUE ]

~ Les trois personnages principaux vivent leur trin-trin quotidien d'êtres fictifs quand ils sont soudainement et inexplicablement projetés dans une mystérieuse pièce. ~

[ QUARTIE GENERAL DE LA STUPIDITE ]

HARRY POTTER

Waou ! Nous avons été enlevés par une force invisible et bien sûr très puissante. Incroyable !

~ La troupe est debout dans une salle évidemment blanche où se trouvent deux divans et un grand écran de télévision. Apparemment, tous les auteurs de fics MST se fournissent au même magasin de meubles, qui est  aussi celui de la plupart des hôpitaux et des créateurs de « Men In Black ». ~

RON WEASLEY

Ca alors ! Je me demande qui va bien pouvoir nous rejoindre.

~ Cinq autres « victimes » tombent du plafond. Et surprise ! Il s'agit de Rogue, Lupin, Sirius, Malefoy et du professeur Mc Gonagall. Ensemble, ils forment exactement le même groupe que dans toutes les MST de la planète. ~

TOUS

Que diable se passe-t-il ?

~ Ils expriment leur confusion durant plusieurs minutes ~

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX, C'EST A DIRE : « L'AUTEUR »

Mon nom est plus long que le texte que j'aurai à dire !

TOUS

Hein ?

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX, C'EST A DIRE : « L'AUTEUR »

Peu importe ! Le complot est très simple à expliquer. Je vous ai emprisonné ici pour vous torturer avec des histoires extrêmement mal écrites qui parlent de vous. J'espère que vous deviendrez tous fous et que vous ferez des choses stupides pour que je puisse avoir des tas de jolies reviews. 

~ Un court silence s'installe durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce essayent de tuer la voix. Enfin, avant de découvrir qu'ils n'ont ni de baguettes magiques ni d'objets pointus à leur portée. L'auteur émet plusieurs rires mauvais, chacun volé du deuxième Austin Powers. ~

ROGUE

Putain, je suis bloqué ici avec tout ces cons alors.  

~ L'obligatoire passage de plaintes commence ~

SIRIUS

Rogue est un trou du cul. Je suis sûr qu'il sera atroce et épouvantable dès qu'il en aura la chance. Cependant, cela me donnera une occasion parfaite pour étendre mon rapport fraternel complètement platonique avec Lupin.

LUPIN

Tout à fait d'accord !

MALEFOY

Maintenant, je vais également me plaindre. Quel tristesse pour moi, je suis bloqué dans une pièce horriblement décorée avec des Gryffondor horriblement décorés. Je vais donc toujours être sur la défensive et dirai souvent « sang de bourbe ».

MC GONAGALL

Je suis une vieille bique sévère et pincée, mais beaucoup d'auteurs de MST semblent m'aimer. Pour diverses raisons, je serai donc maintenant décrite comme une femme « intégrée » et « fougueuse » et appelée simplement « Minerva ». Je vous donnerez des coups de pied au cul à intervalles réguliers.

HERMIONE

Je suis le portrait type de la dévoreuse de livre. Je n'ai actuellement aucunes lectures, et surtout pas : « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Cela me rend incroyablement triste et potentiellement suicidaire.

HARRY

Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il tout le temps me torturer ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

ROGUE

Tu veux un peu d'argent pour tes gémissements ?

( Pause )

Hé, hé ! J'ai été drôle !

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Fermez-la et lisez simplement l'histoire, putain ! Nous avons encore quatre-vingts autres chapitres à passer !

~ Aussi bien les lecteurs que les personnages se mettent à gémir  à cette annonce déprimante. Un texte apparaît sur l'écran et le gang commence à lire à contrecœur ~

« In geoure à Pouddlare »

HERMIONE

Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi cet orthographe ! Cela me rendra complètement folle dans exactement neuf phrases, puisqu'apparemment la grammaire est pour moi une obsession ! 

« Pooteur gambadait dan le halll »

HARRY

Je ne gambade pas ! Le seul rôle que je jouerai dans cette histoire sera désormais celui de l'indigné ! Ou bien celui de l'ignorant… L'un ou l'autre de toute façon.

~ Il hurle ~

MALEFOY

Ha, ha ! Maintenant je vais me moquer de ton nom ! Ils t'ont appelé Pooteur ! Je vais faire des commentaires débiles ! Vive moi ! Je suis vraiment dans mon personnage !

~ Harry et Malefoy se battent car se sont des ennemis et c'est ce que les ennemis qui se haïssent font. Minerva interrompt le combat en se servant de sa force de fille. ~

« Ile choizissaient dé jolie fleures poure son petite ami Raugue »

HARRY/ ROGUE

Ah ! Indignation ! 

LUPIN

Tu ne peux pas cueillir des fleurs à l'intérieur.

(Pause)

Je devais dire quelque chose, non ? Mon personnage n'a aucun complexe pour ce qui est d'amuser les lecteurs.

« Iles été heureus è voulaient avoire des bébés »

ROGUE (à Harry)

Pris d'une soudaine stupidité, je prendrai maintenant une grande quantité de points à Gryffondor pour une raison totalement injustifiée puisque que nous ne nous trouvons en aucun cas à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je suis un véritable crétin ! C'est drôle !

~ Nous rions tous faiblement. Il le fait de nouveau. Et de nouveau. Et encore de nouveau. Nous devenons tous très détraqués face à cette exposition de constante répétition. ~

« Mai Ronni-baby-tout-mimi… »

RON

Oh non ! C'est humiliant ! Ils m'ont appelé d'une manière horriblement mignonne.

« Di non ! Je veux aussi marrie Arri ! Nous pourryons avoir la plu grende colection de jone d'œufs du mond ! »

TOUS

…

~ La signification de la dernière phrase reste un mystère pour tout le monde et l'auteur utilise donc les touches « Copier » et « Coller » pour insérer quelque chose dans le dialogue précédent afin de masquer le vide maladroit. ~

RON

Eh, je suis ennuyé de demander pourquoi nous devons pas aller dans la salle de bain.

MINERVA

Nous n'allons jamais aux toilettes dans la véritable histoire de toute façon, alors pourquoi nous soucierions-nous de cela ici ?

RON

Pour que l'auteur puisse se servir des mots « toilettes » ou encore « pipi ». En plus, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire à part dire des trucs du genre « Ta gueule Malefoy ! » et « Qu'est ce que c'est un [insérez un truc moldu ici] ? ».

~ Ron dit « Ta gueule ! » à Malefoy sans aucune raison et ils se battent durant quelques lignes. ~

« Soudénement, Barney le dinosore violet attak ! Ile est avec ses ami Furby, Britney Spears et les petis lapins rose. »

HARRY

Je ne pense pas que se soit la mauvaise fic appropriée pour que nous nous fassions attaquer par des références prises au hasard dans la culture pop. Il me semble que les gens adorent écrire sur les petits lapins roses, non ?

RON

Qu'est ce que c'est un Furby ?

HARRY/ HERMIONE

Pour une raison étrange, nous ne répondons jamais clairement à tes questions. Nous nous contentons de te répondre que c'est une « chose moldue » et nous attendons que tu te taises.

RON

Cool !

« Arri tue lé méchants avèque son bâton d'arnaque de triomphe » 

HARRY

Euh… Sans commentaire…

~ L'emploi excessif des touches « Copier » et « Coller » donne l'impression que l'auteur et entrain de fumer ~

HARRY

Quelle histoire merdique ! Hum… Hermione ?

~ Il donne un coup de poing très discret à Hermione en pleine face ~

HERMIONE

Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! C'est le moment où l'un d'entre nous devient complètement timbré et je vais comme d'habitude passer en première.

(Profonde inspiration)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! La ponctuation de toutes ces phrases était complètement fausse ! Et pourquoi les auteurs ne peuvent-ils pas se rendre compte qu'un point virgule n'est ajouté que lorsqu'une phrase a été surchargée ? Que Dieu me vienne en aideeeeeeeee ! Bande d'idiots ! Aaaah !

~ Hermione pique une crise gigantesque et tous les personnages sont injuriés voir blessés. Quelques cabrioles plus tard, une camisole de force apparaît sur Hermione et nous sommes tous obligés de nous émerveiller devant l'étonnant esprit comique de l'auteur. ~

SIRIUS

Je te déteste Rogue.

(Pause)

Je dois dire quelques phrases par si par là sinon les gens oublieront que j'existe. 

MALEFOY

Les sang de bourbes sont de la merde.

(Autre pause)

… Moi aussi.

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Je vais ajouter quelqu'un.

TRELAWNEY

Je vois des choses. Regardez-moi être successivement effrayée et irritée. C'est drôle, je le jure !

~ Nous détestons cela ~

TOUS

Nous te détestons. Fou le camp.

~ Elle le fait ~

TOUS

Merci mon Dieu !

« Iles deviennent tousse gais »

~ Insertion de commentaires plus qu'indignés ~

« Iles se bourrent tous dans le dongeon dé Serpantart jusqu'à ce que Neuvil Londuhaut les trouve »

~ Encore plus d'indignation ~

« Alors Voldemord lé invite poure prendre le té et dé petit gatos »

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Je vais ajouter un personnage auquel vous ne vous attendez pas du tout.

HARRY

C'est Voldemort, n'est ce pas ?

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Merde.

~ Le monsieur sombre mentionné plus haut apparaît et joue immédiatement son rôle. Tant les lecteurs que les personnages sont effrayés, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes ~

VOLDEMORT

Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Je suis affreusement laid et méchant ! Prosternez-vous à mes pieds et léchez mes bottines ! Je suis mauvais ! Le mal en personne !

SIRIUS

Vous n'avez pas de baguette magique, pauvre type.

HARRY

Ouais, vous ne m'effrayez plus du tout maintenant, bien que j'ai horriblement mal la tête en ce moment. 

VOLDEMORT

Putain de merde ! Tu as raison ! Et si nous devenions amis ?

~ Le chef suprême des méchants se transforme extrêmement vite en un gars agréable et plaisant. ~ 

MINERVA

Vous êtes sexy. Baisons.

~ Pour une raison étrange, ils tombent amoureux. L'auteur évite l'incroyable et repoussante image mentale dans laquelle ils redeviennent des adolescents. ~

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Ha, ha, ha ! Avez-vous aimé votre torture jusqu'ici ?

LUPIN

Elle n'est pas si mal en réalité. Je veux dire, si on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas une situation si horrible que ça. Nous n'avons ni à travailler, ni à payer des factures, ni à aller nous soulager. Nous devons juste lire une stupide histoire qui ne pourra jamais se produire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si bouleversé ici. 

~ Lupin est éjecté hors de la pièce ~

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il a juste un peu de TAL.

RON

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

L'OMNIPOTANTE / L'EFFRAYANTE / LA MYSTERIEUSE VOIX

Tension Avant sa transformation en Loup-garou.

« A la faim, tou le monde é marier. Minerva Mc Gonagall é tombé amoureux de Raugue, Rone a un ticket avec Trelawney, Hermione à six mile bb avec Malefoy é tou lait autre son morts 2 l'hépatite B. »

ROGUE

Eh, si nous réagissions tous de manière excessive !

~ La scène avec Hermione est rejouée mais avec des insultes différentes insérées via le « Copier », « Coller ». ~

MALEFOY

Je vous en pris, laissez cette histoire se terminer. Je suis malade d'être tout le temps frappé avec la même chaise, putain de merde ! Imaginez d'autres armes pour me martyriser bon sang !

« Mé ce n'étaient pa finy »

TOUS

[Censuré]

« Ile i à encor bocou d'aventures a venire, même s'iles son mores. »

HARRY

Bon, je pense que nous allons encore être ici pendant un long mom…

FANFICTION.NET

Stop ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Nous n'aimons pas ces histoires !

HERMIONE

Hein ?

FANFICTION.NET

Elles sont de flagrants plagiats ! Vous prenez les histoires d'auteurs et vous vous en moquez ! Plagiat ! Arrêtez ça !

ROGUE

Mais ce n'est pas le but de votre site web ? Le vol d'idées populaires et de personnages ? La plagiat est omniprésent ici !

HARRY

Ouais ! Nous appartenons à J.K Rowling ! Aucun des auteurs n'a ici la permission de nous utiliser ! Et la plupart des fics MST sont faites avec l'accord de l'auteur de toute façon !

FANFICTION.NET

Fermez-la ! Nous ne vous écoutons pas ! Nous ne les aimons pas, c'est tout ! Maintenant, où est mon jus de pruneau ?

RON

Mais…

~ Cette histoire est mystérieusement retirée… ~

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre semble parfois être bizarre mais c'est par ce que nous n'avons pas l'habitude en France des fics MST. J'espère que vous avez tout de même compris l'essentiel.  

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers vont messages m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Bisous,

Ange !

  
  
  


  
  


  
   
   
  


   
  


  
  



	6. Les Fics Sombres et Angoissantes

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°5 : Les Fics Sombres et Angoissantes

[EXT : PRIVET DRIVE – ETE]

~ L'histoire commence avec Harry et son " Je suis un gars sensible et émotif qui réfléchit sous un arbre " ~

HARRY

Un conte sombre, morne et angoissé, cela est. Beaucoup de monologues attendrissants, je ferai. Parler comme Yoda, je dois.

DUDLEY

Je suis gros. Je vais participer à de nombreuses situations comiques impliquant ma quantité massive de graisse. 

~ Dudley s'étrangle alors avec son propre menton, mais seulement après avoir subit plusieurs plaisanteries sur son poids qui ne sont ni drôles, ni un temps soit peu intéressantes. ~

HARRY

Peu m'importe à quel point ma vie est merdique, je peux toujours rire des gens gras d'une manière obscène. 

~ Harry sourit et rit. Les lecteurs doivent se rappeler ce moment car cela n'arrivera plus jamais. ~

PETUNIA

Retourne toute suite à l'intérieur ! C'est le moment pour toi d'être maltraité.

****

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LE TROU DU CUL DE L'ANGLETERRE – C'EST A DIRE CHEZ LES DURSLEY]

VERNON

Merveilleux. Tu es là. Que la violence commence !

HARRY

Ah…d'accord.

~ Les Dursley infligent à Harry de nombreuses punitions cruelles et douloureuses ~

HARRY

Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué que vous commencez à me battre au moment où je deviens capable de me défendre physiquement ? Si vous vouliez vraiment me frapper sans raison, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait lorsque j'avais la musculature d'une crevette ?

VERNON

Que t'ai-je dit sur ta manie de trouver un sens à chaque chose, Potter ?

HARRY

Mais…

VERNON

Le chapitre précédent à été supprimé car il commençait à vouloir dire quelque chose, alors ne met pas en danger celui-ci également. Nous n'avons pas encore insulté assez de personnes. Maintenant, retourne dans ton placard et soigne tes blessures !

~ Harry se rend donc dans son placard pendant que l'auteur ignore délibérément le fait qu'il a désormais une réelle chambre à coucher. ~

L'AUTEUR

Fermez-la ! Le placard fait plus tragique.

DUDLEY

Il ressemble toujours à une mauviette de toute façon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : PLACARD PUANT DE REFOULEMENT MAGIQUE]

~ Harry se perd dans son apitoiement sur lui-même. En fait, il se sent si mal qu'il a commencé à utilisé d'intolérables mauvaises métaphores. ~

HARRY

Ma vie ressemble à une piscine remplie d'enjoliveurs et d'orteils dont les ongles sont incarnés. Chaque matin, je suis réveillé par une douleur dans mon cœur qui est aussi intense qu'un feu dans une usine de lingerie. 

~ Il est maintenant sûr qu'Harry est devenu dépressif. Nos émotions sont connectées avec les siennes via sa souffrance. ~ 

HARRY

Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils du mourir et me laisser seul au monde ? Pourquoi suis-je condamné à subir les mêmes supplices chaque année ?

~ Harry lutte avec ses démons intérieurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retourner à Poudlard. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LE SOMMET DE L'OBSCURITE, AUSSI APPELEE LE MANOIR MALEFOY]

DRACO

Je suis tout le temps entouré d'une aura de confiance et d'arrogance mais pourtant, pour certains auteurs de fics d'angoisses, je suis tourmenté par un conflit intérieur.

~ Il lance un regard mélancolique ~

DRACO

Mon père est un tyran cruel et sadique qui souhaite que je devienne, tout comme lui, un Mangemort. Comment pourrais-je lui révéler mon désir secret de devenir un jour un Gryffondor et d'élever de jolis petits chiots blancs dans une petite ferme confortable avec Hermione ? A moins que je préfère devenir un inutile tueur sans pitié ? Je suis tellement confus.

~ Son expression devient tour à tour angélique puis démoniaque durant plusieurs paragraphes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête embarrassé et irrité. Ce regard ne quittera plus jamais son visage. ~

LUCIUS

J'ai un merveilleux nouveau jeu à te proposer, Draco.

~ Il lance un regard sinistre ~

DRACO

Est ce que c'est encore " Gravons-nous une image inquiétante sur l'avant bras " ?

LUCIUS

Non, c'est encore plus amusement que cela.

DRACO

Escroquerie ? Sodomie ? Qui veut violer et torturer un millionnaire ? La roue du malheur et de la terreur ?

LUCIUS

Ferme-la, imbécile ! Nous sommes supposés créer une tension insoutenable. Cette histoire est sérieuse avec des questions sérieuses, ce n'est pas une publicité pour des jeux de société pouilleux (disponibles dans tous les bons magasins de jouets).

DRACO

Que voulez-vous faire cette fois-ci, père ?

LUCIUS

Je ne dirai plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu t'adresses à moi avec un P majuscule.

DRACO

Désolé, Père.

~ Lucius à un sourire excessivement effrayant. Il ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose… ~

LUCIUS

C'est une belle activité appelée " l'inceste ", mon cher garçon. Un jeu où toute la famille peut participer !

~ Il se met alors à violer son propre fils sans aucune pitié et en faisant abstraction d'un quelconque lubrifiant. Tout est décrit dans les moindres détails durant au minimum trente lignes. Nous sommes tellement épouvantés que nous vomissons partout sur notre écran. ~

NARCISSA

Je suis faible et maltraitée. Je veux désespérément sauver mon seul enfant de cette vie de douleurs et de tortures épouvantables, mais j'ai trop peur d'être enculé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

LUCIUS

Narcissa, tu dois venir participer !

~ La famille Malefoy s'adonne alors encore plus à l'inceste. ~ 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : POUDLARD – OUI, ILS SONT FINALEMENT ARRIVES]

~ Ron a un regard mélancolique. C'est encore une autre passionnante évolution. ~

HERMIONE

Oh mon Dieu, toi aussi Ron ! Pourquoi tout le monde devient suicidaire tout d'un coup ? Il ne t'est encore rien arrivé !

RON

Exactement ! Cela fait trois pages que la parodie est commencée et c'est la première fois que l'on parle de moi. Personne ne se soucie de moi. Ma vie pue.

~ Les lecteurs baillent tous simultanément. ~

HERMIONE

Ron, tu n'es pas censé être le centre de l'histoire. Harry est la star de cette série, c'est pourquoi nous avons l'étiquette " personnages secondaires " collés sur nos fronts. En plus, tu es arrivé deux lignes avant moi !

RON

Non, c'est faux ! Draco parlait de toi dans son monologue !

HERMIONE

Vraiment ? J'avais coupé pour ne pas offenser les fans des Draco/ Ginny.

~ Ron devient aigre. ~

RON

Apparemment non. De toute façon, je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu dis. J'ai un sévère complexe d'infériorité et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ! Je déteste Harry ! Il vole toujours mes moments de gloire !

HERMIONE

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'as aucun talent.

Ron

Je m'en fou ! Je vais tout de même rester éternellement fâché et je le trahirai dans quatre scènes ! Je vais tous les faire payer ! Ah, ah, ah !

~ Dans un record du monde de rapidité, Ron s'adonne au mal. Il part en courant pour comploter dans des coins sombres et développer un regard louche. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LE TERRIER]

GINNY

Eh ! Ils m'ont laissé à la maison ! Merde ! C'est supposé être la scène où je commence à sentir le mal partout autour de moi, grâce à mon sombre radar magique que tout le monde me donne toujours dans ce genre de fanfiction. 

~ Nous entendons des criquets grésiller. ~

GINNY

Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive toujours lorsque je dis quelque chose ?

~ Ginny, se rendant compte que je l'ai ignorée durant les quatre derniers chapitres sans aucune raison, commence à boire énormément. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LA CABANE D'HAGRID]

~ Harry et Hagrid mangent des carcasses de rats. ~

HARRY

Donc tu vois Hagrid, je crois réellement que mon développement rhétorique a eu des effets résiduels sur mon personnage intérieur, à cause de mes tendances sociologiques à fouiller profondément dans les mystères entourants ma vie.

~ A ce moment-là, les lecteurs sont tellement perdus par le scénario qu'ils espèrent secrètement une autre scène inquiétante de viol. ~

HAGRID

Tu as encore regardé " Dawson ", Harry ?

HARRY

Ca se pourrait. Mais quel serait ton conseil ?

HAGRID

Et bien, il faud' tu ter prop'ment comprends qu'yer eritage, yer simpl'ment doit trouver der arangolyn dans yer bi'blio là, un travail herxard yer Ol go'ls.

~ En plus d'être affamés et totalement ennuyés, les pauvres lecteurs doivent maintenant essayer de comprendre ce que ce putain d'Hagrid a essayé de dire. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LE DORTOIR DES GARCONS]

NEUVILLE

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas ma propre série ? Je suis presque orphelin. Je peut devenir aussi intéressant que Potter ! Personne ne me donne jamais plus de deux lignes à dire, on me coupe juste à t…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : CACHOT SOUTERRAIN DES SERPENTARD]

~ Voldemort est là. Il vient de terminer de violer quelques inconnus de première année. ~ 

DRACO

Putain de merde, c'est vous ! Enfin, je veux dire… Que faites vous ici ô mon maître merveilleusement mauvais ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

VOLDEMORT

Cela fait quelque temps maintenant qu'Hagrid me prend pour une animal de compagnie. C'est un homme très tendre.

~ Il y a une pause maladroite. ~

VOLDEMORT

Mais peu importe. J'ai une tâche pour toi. Si tu réussis, tu deviendras un Mangemort et vivras une vie de misère à mes côtés. Si tu échoues, je t'arracherai personnellement toutes les parcelles de peau de ton corps une par une avant de serrer tellement fort ton corps mou que du jus en coule, et je taillerai enfin un complexe petit dessin 3D dans ta chair. 

DRACO

Et les gens se demandent pourquoi je suis déprimé. Quelle est ma tâche, monsieur ?

~ Les lecteurs sont presque entrain de se chier dessus tellement le suspens entourant ce complot est fort. ~ 

  
  
VOLDEMORT

Tu dois séduire Hermione Granger et la féconder avec ton sperme de démon !

DRACO

Eh, ne parlez pas de mon sperme comme ça ! Puis-je vous demander pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse cela ?

VOLDEMORT

Parce que je suis stérile. Maintenant fou le camp, j'ai encore des gens à violer.

DRACO

OK. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais séduit personne auparavant. De toute façon, je suis persuadé de ne ressentir aucun sentiment pour elle durant le peu de temps que nous passerons ensemble. 

~ Il rit. ~

DRACO

Comme si cela pouvait arriver un jour !

~ Draco part en courant à la recherche d'Hermione. ~ 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : UN VESTIBULE TRES SEDUISANT]

~ Draco et Hermione parlent d'une manière suave. Pour une raison étrange, Hermione porte un déshabillé. ~

HERMIONE

Arrête de regarder mes seins se soulever. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

~ Les lecteurs masculins sont maintenant totalement réveillés. ~

DRACO

Je ne te veux pas de mal Hermione. Je suis un autre homme désormais.

HERMIONE

Je ne te crois pas. Tu es la crasse entre mes orteils.

~ Ils jouent à d'intelligents jeux de sociétés. ~

HERMIONE

Je ne te crois pas.

~ Il lui lance un regard pénétrant de ses séduisants yeux gris. Les lectrices s'évanouissent toutes. ~

HERMIONE

Je ne te crois toujours pas.

~ Il se met nu gratuitement. ~

HERMIONE

Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ça avant ?

~ Les événement qui suivent ne sont que modérément effrayants. L'auteur a su se servir tout seul de " Thesaurus.com " pour écrire cette scène d'amour explicite. Mais, quelque part au milieu de tout cela, Draco et Hermione sont tombés amoureux. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[LA 14ème REUNION ANNUELLE DES SCELERATS]

~ Ron essaye de convaincre les gens de sa méchanceté. Les lecteurs ne le croient pas une seule seconde. ~ 

RON

Donc vous voyez messieurs, je veux vous aider à tuer Harry Potter. 

VOLDEMORT

Et que veux-tu en échange ?

RON

Ma propre série de livres, me mettant en vedette. Et une version de ses livres en films d'action, me mettent en vedette. Et un jeu vidéo minable, me mettent en vedette. Et…

PETER PETTIGROW

Hum… voulons-nous à ce point là Potter, mon maître ?

VOLDEMORT

Oui. Il me fait passer pour un méchant. Et nous devons tous prendre conscience de l'importance de l'image de nos jours.

RON

C'est un " oui " ?

VOLDEMORT

Non, c'est un " nous n'allons pas te tuer pour le moment ".

RON

Ca me va !

~ Ron essaye de lancer un regard douteux. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LE CACHOT SOUTERRAIN / CHAMBRE A COUCHER / BUREAU / SALON DE MANICURE DE ROGUE]

~ Rogue se confesse cordialement à personne en particulier. ~

ROGUE

… Et c'est comme ça que mon traumatisant secret d'enfance m'a transformé en un psychopathe vicieux. Et le fait d'être un vampire ne m'aide pas non plus. 

LA PARTIE LOGIQUE DU CERVEAU DE ROGUE

Les gens ne te comprendraient-ils pas mieux si tu leur expliquais pourquoi tu es une personne si désagréable ? Ils pourraient probablement t'aider.

ROGUE

Tais-toi !

~ Il continue à subir seul sa douleur. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : LA PIAULE DE LUPIN]

LUPIN

Je suis un solitaire et un paria.

~ Sirius arrive. ~

SIRIUS

Salut Remus. Ayons une conversation maladroite dans laquelle nous évoquerions l'époque où nous nous soupçonnions mutuellement de trahison. 

~ Ils le font. ~

SIRIUS

Echangeons maintenant de dures paroles pour tenter de justifier nos sentiments de culpabilité. 

~ Ils parlent. C'en est suivi par plusieurs entretiens, quelques discussions, un débat, quelques sautes d'humeur injustifiées et des tasses de thé. ~

LUPIN

Bien, cela a été super de causer avec toi, mais je dois vraiment partir précipitamment et supporter plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je serai aveuglé par la douleur et où je me blâmerai de tous les malheurs du monde. 

SIRIUS

Alors je vais y aller aussi et j'aurai des cauchemars sur mes terrifiantes années passées à Azkaban.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : UNE PIECE AU PIF]

~ C'est officiellement la cinquantième scène de confrontation injustifiée dans l'histoire. Hermione est aussi grosse qu'un éléphant. Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de ce qui est sur le point de nous être révélé. ~

HERMIONE

Draco, je suis enceinte.

DRACO

Super ! Je savais que j'étais bon à quelque chose ! C'est pour quand ? 

HERMIONE

Demain.

DRACO

Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine !

HERMIONE

Qui se soucie de ça ? Le principe le plus important des fics d'angoisse et de nous mettre dans des situations dans lesquelles nous ne nous trouverions jamais en temps normal le plus rapidement possible. 

DRACO

Waou, tu as raison !

~ Ils ingurgitent des médicaments et font une tentative de suicide. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[EXT : MATCH DE QUIDDITCH]

HARRY

Ron, tu as agi étrangement récemment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

~ Ron dégueule une bave verte et fait tourner sa tête sur 360 degrés, pendant qu'il fait pleins de vilaines choses avec sa baguette et lance des malédictions mortelles en direction d'Harry. ~

RON

Rien.

~ Ron sourit d'un air satisfait à Harry. Il est assez évident qu'il a été corrompu par le mal. ~

HARRY

Bien. Tu es mon meilleur ami Ron, je serais perdu sans toi.

~ Ils jouent un tout petit peu au Quidditch, mais Harry et Draco sont trop occupés par leur discorde émotionnelle pour faire quoique se soit d'intéressant, donc le jeu est brusquement annulé pour faire place à plus de monologues. ~

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

[INT : UNE GRANDE CHAMBRE OU UNE MERDE DU GENRE]

~ Après une multitude de pensées, d'entretiens, de trahisons, de douleurs et de viols, nous sommes finalement parvenus à la prétendue " apogée " de l'histoire. ~

VOLDEMORT

Je vais te tuer ici Harry Potter !

(Pause)

…………Encore !

HARRY

Nonnnnnnnnnn ! Comment avez-vous su où me trouver ?

~ Ron s'avance, le regard sinistre. ~

Ron

C'était moi, mon vieil ami ! C'est moi qui t'ai trahi ! Je suis passé du côté sombre !

~ Les personnages ont l'impression que le temps s'arrête, étant tellement choqués par cette incroyable révélation. Bien sûr, cette sensation est complètement foirée pour les lecteurs qui connaissaient déjà le fin mot de l'histoire cinq chapitres auparavant. ~

HARRY

Mais… pourquoi Ron ? Je pensais que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

RON

Nous l'étions, jusqu'à ce qu'un gosse avec un clavier décide de tout niquer. 

~ Harry fait un exaltant discours sur la fidélité et la fraternité. Ron est donc en conflit avec lui-même, amis pas assez pour réellement changer d'avis. ~

RON

Ba, je pense que je te tuerai. De totue façon, j'aurai toujours mes fans.

~ Le club des fans de Ron l'acclame en criant, refusant aveuglément d'accepter son nouveau mauvais statut. ~

DRACO

Père, je ne pense pas vouloir devenir un Mangemort. 

LUCIUS

Je te tuerai, espèce de connard !

~ Soudainement, tout le monde devient violent. ~

TOUS

Je vais te frapper/ tuer/ violer !

~ Plusieurs centaines de choses arrivent subitement. Voici la version abrégée des événements :

Voldemort tue Dumbledore.

Harry tue Ron et est par conséquent très secoué.

Draco se tue dans sa lutte pour découvrir son véritable soi.

Hermione meurt en accouchant.

Fred et Georges se lancent dans l'inceste.

Ginny boit tellement qu'elle plonge dans le coma.

Rogue tue Lucius dans sa colère et assassine ensuite Sirius.

Lupin devient fou à cause de quelque chose concernant un loup-garou.

Hagrid est castré sans aucune raison.

Plusieurs moldus sont violés et torturés. ~

VOLDEMORT

Rien de tout cela m'importe, Potter. Une fois que tu seras mort, je pourrais enfin contrôler le monde.

HARRY

Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre une vie heureuse. Je ne serai pas l'impeccable héros cette fois-ci. J'ai échoué dans mon destin.

~ Harry meurt alors d'une façon extrêmement spectaculaire. ~

LES LECTEURS

Alors ? Le mal a-t-il gagné ?

~ Nous sommes tous profondément consternés sur la stabilité émotionnelle de l'auteur. ~

L'AUTEUR

J'en avais assez des victoires d'Harry. J'aime Harry Potter et je suis désolé d'avoir tué presque tous les personnages d'une façon horriblement sauvage et d'avoir transformé leurs derniers mois sur terre en enfer. Envoyez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît ! :-)

~ Nous partons tous en courant lire une fic humoristique. ~

[FIN]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Personnellement, je crois qu'il doit s'agir de mon préféré pour le moment. 

Je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes fidèles qui ont reviewé, cela me va vraiment droit au cœur, et droit au cœur de l'auteur également, j'en suis persuadée. 

Merci beaucoup.

Ange !

  
  
  


  



	7. Les Crossovers

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°6 : Les Crossovers Bizarres.

[PROLOGUE]

L'AUTEUR

Eh ! Ce ne serait pas amusant si tous mes personnages préférés se rencontraient dans cette histoire ? Ne serait-ce pas une des choses les plus drôles qui soient ?

LECTEURS

Non.

~ Les lecteurs sont manifestement ignorés. ~

L'AUTEUR

Oui ! Ce serait la chose la plus cool au monde ! Et ensuite, ils pourraient résoudre un mystère ou tuer un mage noir tous ensemble, enfin un truc du genre.

LECTEURS

Non, sérieusement, ne le fait pas. Ce sera nul.

L'AUTEUR

En faite, vous vous attendez à ce que j'écrive des histoires séparées pour toutes mes séries ou mes livres favoris ? Vous devez plaisanter !

LECTEURS

Crois-nous, nous regrettons que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie.

L'AUTEUR

Ce n'en est pas une. Donc, cette histoire sera un…

~ Pause spectaculaire. ~

L'AUTEUR

Harry Potter / Seigneur des Anneaux / Buffy / Pokemon / Bob le bricoleur Crossover !

LECTEURS

Oh… merde !

~*~ 

[LA FORET INTERDITE]

~ Les trois personnages principaux errent sans aucun but. ~

HERMIONE

Harry, que faisons-nous ici ? Je veux aller participer à une fic slash. On s'ennuie.

HARRY

Nous attendons quelque chose de soupçonneux, des mouvements étranges dans les buissons par exemple. Ensuite, nous pourrons aller voir ce qui se cache derrière et nous découvrirons un univers parallèle dans lequel vivent les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux et de plusieurs dessins animés qui nous sont inconnus. 

HERMIONE

Donc… il n'y aura pas de sexe ?

RON

Tu ne dois pas ramener ce sujet à la conversation, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre obscène, celui-ci est supposé être drôle.

~ Il y a un bruit de mouvement dans une partie particulièrement oubliée de la forêt. ~

HARRY

Venez ! Allons nous jeter la tête la première dans le danger d'une façon stupidement héroïque ! Hourra !

~ Ils partent en courant vers le danger en lançant leurs effrayants cris de guerre de Gryffondor. ~ 

~*~

[EXT : LE MEME ENDROIT – OU CA ?]

~ Nous voyons soudainement le point de vue des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux. Ils chantent car c'est ce qu'ils sont censés faire dans leur histoire. ~

SAM

Oh, je la tripote, ça roule toujours quand je la tripote. Oh, viens là mon petit pipi !

LEGOLAS

C'était merveilleux Sam. Je vais maintenant chanter un sonnet témoignant de ma profonde affection pour les arbres.

~ Légolas chante et c'est joli. Nous aimons tous Légolas car il est sensible aux besoins des plantes. ~

ARAGORN

Mon langage témoignera d'un anglais fortement vétuste dans l'extrême et risquée tentative de donner à cette histoire une soupçon de crédibilité.

GANDALF

Armenei fim greit noro bildaed Elvi ni pione.

(Traduction)

Aimez-vous ma connerie de langage elfique ? Ca sonne bien, hein ?

BOROMIR

Je suis vivant ! Comment est-ce possible ? C'est vraiment drôle que la trilogie d'origine n'en parle pas.

GANDALF

Chut ! Veux-tu que les lecteurs découvrent que cette histoire est de la merde ? Ferme-la et agis comme s'il existait un complot valable.

~ Ils continuent à chanter et à parler avec leur langage elfique débile de choses cool comme le destin des terres du milieu. Nous sommes impressionnés par les connaissances de Tolkein. ~

GIMLI

Eh, où est l'Anneau de Pouvoir ?

FRODON

Hein ?

GIMLI

Tu sais, un anneau pour les gouverner tous ?

~ Il y a un long silence durant lequel les personnages pensent. ~

GIMLI

La montagne du destin ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron ? La Communauté de l'Anneau ? Le destin des Terres du Milieu ? Tout cela ne te rappelle rien ?

~ Tout le monde hausse les épaules. ~

ARAGORN

Qui s'en soucie ? Nous sommes dans un Crossover maintenant !

~ Ils continuent à marcher. Tout devient soudainement sombre. La musique de la bande sonore devient effrayante. ~

FRODON

Il se trame quelque chose d'infect. Je sens un effroi grandissant dans mon oreille interne.

GANDALF

Je ne reconnais pas cette terre. Nous sommes perdus.

LEGOLAS

Je le crois aussi, ô Gandalf. Cet endroit est bercé par le mal, nous devons partir. Les arbres ne me parle pas.

PEPIN

J'ai faim.

~ Tous les personnages regardent fixement Pépin. Soudainement, Ron apparaît de nul part. ~

FRODON

Ah, ah ! Regardez cet orque effrayant et laid !

RON

Eh ! Quelle merde es-tu supposée être ? Et je ne suis pas laid, mon corps est tout simplement peu développé !

~ Harry et Hermione apparaissent. Un vacarme assourdissant s'en suit, dans lequel règnent des cris perçants. Durant la confusion générale, presque tout le monde est tué par Légolas. ~

~*~

[INT : POUDLARD]

~ Tout le monde se trouve naturellement à l'infirmerie, l'endroit que Dumbledore aime utiliser pour expliquer des complots. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Je suis vieux et sage, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer ici. Peut-être que l'auteur pourrait nous faire partager ses lumières ?

~ Il regarde le plafond avec bon espoir, où l'auteur s'est intelligemment déguisé en poster. ~

AUTEUR

Désolé, je n'ai aucun indice. Cherchez juste un truc avec un retourneur de temps et une prophétie. Ca devrait le faire.

~ Ils le font. Nous ne feignons même pas de comprendre, mais ce n'est pas important car les personnages vivront bientôt des situations comiques et maladroites, qui nous ferons rire et oublier le complot. ~

~*~

[INT : LE BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE]

~ Dumbledore et Gandalf fument une mauvaise herbe hobbit. ~

GANDALF

Eh. Nous sommes des magiciens vieux et sages. Eh.

DUMBLEDORE

Cool.

~ Ils sont défoncés. C'est drôle parce qu'ils sont vieux. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Mec, est-ce le but de cette histoire que des personnages semblables aient des discussions profondes et drôles pour montrer à quel point ils sont semblables ? 

GANDALF

Totalement. C'est alors que les autres personnages commencerons à arriver. Nous pourrons enfin faire quelque chose.

DUMBLEDORE

Cool.

GANDALF

Mec.

DUMBLEDORE

Cool.

GANDALF

Mec.

~ Nous quittons les deux magiciens et les laissons continuer leur incitation aux drogues dures. ~

~*~

[INT : GRANDE SALLE]

HARRY

Putain de merde ! Tu veux dire que tu es aussi un orphelin ? Ca alors !

FRODON

C'est clair ! Je suis une petite personne insignifiante qui, en grandissant, atteint son potentiel maximum pour faire de grandes choses.

HARRY

Tu rigoles ! Je suis " un héros incertain ", moi aussi ! Nous devrions fonder un club !

~ L'association des copains arrivent en courant. ~

PEPIN

Nous formons un club nous aussi !

HARRY

C'est bien pour vous, les copains !

HERMONE

Et Gimli, Neville et toute la maison des Poufsouffle commencent celui des " personnages non estimables dont personne ne se soucie ". 

~ A cet instant, Légolas, Draco, la réincarnation de Cédric et plusieurs autres mâles blonds arrivent dans la grande salle, suivis de près par toute la population féminine de Poudlard. ~

HERMIONE

Putain ! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir des elfes de maison comme eux !

~ Hermione court après Légolas. ~

LEGOLAS

Ah ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous à mes pantalons ?

MERRY

Ils sont tous gais de toute façon.

~ Merry est battu à mort par toutes les fans. ~

FRED / GEORGES

Merde ! Maintenant nous n'avons plus assez de membres pour notre " Union des Comiques " !

~*~

[MONTAGNE DU DESTIN]

~ Les seigneurs des ténèbres ont une discussion. ~

VOLDEMORT

Si, j'ai tué tous ces adorables chatons et j'ai mangé leurs têtes.

SAURON

Ah ! Comme c'est drôle ! Cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps, lorsque je n'étais pas encore un globe oculaire désincarné.

~ Il semble triste, ce qui est un exploit stupéfiant pour une sphère orange. ~

VOLDEMORT

Eh, veux-tu m'aider avec mon mauvais plan ? Nous pourrions nous associer !

SAURON

Quel est le plan ?

VOLDEMORT

Abattre tous les habitants de l'univers, sauf moi et mon poisson rouge Pâquerette.

SAURON

Ca à l'air sympa.

~ En attendant. ~

QUEUDVER

Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais avoir la syllabe " ver " dans mon nom.

WORMTONGUE OU GOLOUM **voir note fin de chapitre**

Oh oui ! Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. C'est tout simplement irrespectueux. 

~ Ils se mettent à pleurer comme les larves pitoyables qu'ils sont. ~

~*~

[DE RETOUR DANS LA GRANDE SALLE]

~ Sans aucune raison, chaque personnage possible et inimaginable est projeté dans l'histoire. Nous n'avons pratiquement aucune idée sur l'identité de certains d'entre eux. ~

LECTEURS

Euh, qui sont ces gens ?

L'AUTEUR

Comment ! Vous ne savez pas qui est Genki Chan ? ! Il est tout simplement le meilleur personnage qui n'est jamais existé dans Chuchi-mon-chan-boku ! Vous êtes de tels perdants !

SEN-WOW-CHOKU-CHAN

Je suis dans le royaume d'Harry Potter ! Je vais employer mes pouvoirs mystiques et mon laser pour lire dans les pensées afin de protéger le monde !

~ Les personnages normaux le regardent tous fixement. ~

UN GAMIN DANS POKEMON

Regardez-moi ! J'ai amené mes mignons petits amis les pokémons avec moi !

~ Il y a une courte et sans conséquence poké-bataille. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Mec… ce truc est vachement fort.

LEGOLAS

Quelle merveilleuse occasion ! Je vais chanter une chanson. 

~ Légolas chante de nouveau et c'est joli. ~

~*~

[LA MAISON DE L'AUTEUR]

~ L'auteur est à court d'idées. ~

AUTEUR

A continuer ! Au prochain chapitre, Buffy se joindra au groupe ! A quel point cela sera-t-il cool ? Donnez-moi des reviews et je continuerai !

~ L'histoire ne sera jamais continuée. Elle disparaît dans les recoins de Fanfiction.Net et ne sera plus jamais revue. Ses lecteurs cherchent une thérapie. ~

****

Fin du chapitre

**Mon premier vrai gros problème de traduction ** 

Je ne connais pas super bien le seigneur des anneaux et je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée sur l'identité en français de " Wormtongue ". Je suppose que cela doit être Goloum mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Il faut juste savoir que " worm " signifie " ver ".

Donc voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. L'auteur a précisé dans la version originale qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas faire apparaître Buffy et Bob le Bricoleur car les auteurs de Crossovers anglais ne font jamais apparaître tous les personnages qu'ils avaient annoncé. Soit ils n'ont plus d'idées, soit la fic a été abandonnée. Clam Chowder met au défi se lecteurs de trouver plus d'un Crossover Anglais terminé. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a pu la contredire.

Je remercie énormément tous les revieweurs, même si cette histoire n'est qu'une traduction vos encouragements et vos avis donnent vraiment du punch pour traduire la suite.

Ange !

  
  


  



	8. Les Fics sur les Maraudeurs

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°7 : Les Fics sur les Maraudeurs   


[POUDLARD EXPRESS – 1iere ANNEE]

~ James Potter et Sirius Black sont assis dans un compartiment. ~

JAMES

Je suis une personne extrêmement agréable, mince et toujours amusante. J'ai rencontré Sirius pour la première fois il y a cinq secondes, mais nous sommes tout de même les meilleurs amis du monde. N'est ce pas, Sirius ?

SIRIUS

En effet, James. A ce niveau, notre amitié est entièrement basée sur le fait que nous avons tous les deux des cheveux bruns et que nous aimons rendre les gens mal à l'aise devant notre énorme bonté. 

JAMES

Je ne ferai jamais cela, je suis quelqu'un de charmant. 

~ Il sourit gentiment. Il est charmant. ~

SIRIUS

Je ne suis pas particulièrement sympa, quand on y réfléchit. Je me moquerai de toutes les personnes vivant sur cette terre, mais d'une façon plaisante, pour que les lecteurs m'aiment encore et désirent m'adopter pour que je devienne leur fils. 

~ Il insulte quelques personnages sans importance et des inconnus, mais d'une façon très amicale. Nous l'aimons tous. ~

JAMES

Attends… Nous ne sommes pas supposés avoir tous deux partagé notre enfance pour justifier notre ressemblance qui nous fait passer pour deux frères ?

SIRIUS

Oh, merde ! J'avais complètement oublié !

~ Un Copier / Coller plus tard. ~

SIRIUS

Nous sommes de vieux amis d'enfance, n'est ce pas James ? Te rappelles-tu l'époque où nous avions fait cette chose si drôle à cet endroit où nous avions toujours l'habitude d'aller ?

~ Ils se rappellent des choses que l'on n'explique jamais entièrement. ~

JAMES

Nous avons besoin d'une bande.

~ Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow entrent brusquement avec un chronométrage parfait. ~

REMUS

Je suis malade et mon regard est obsédant. Peter est gros. C'est à peu près tout ce que vous devez savoir. Pouvons-nous rejoindre votre groupe ?

SIRIUS

Vous êtes respectivement malade et gros, mais James et moi vous permettons gracieusement de nous suivre comme des toutous. 

PETER

Oh, merci ! Merci ! Puis-je nettoyer vos robes avec ma langue ?

JAMES

Tu me flanques la trouille mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

~ Severus Rogue entre. Il est petit et graisseux, ce qui est apparemment un reflet de sa personnalité. ~

ROGUE

Ah, tristesse ! Je suis un individu tordu et mauvais possédant une certaine aptitude à traîner dans les cachots souterrains. Mon seul ami est un écureuil mort dans un pot de miel vernis. Il s'appelle "Charles ".

JAMES

Nous ne t'aimons pas. Tu es étrange. Espèce d'égout ambulant.

~ Ces mots extrêmement durs deviennent responsables de sept ans de haine injustifiée mais amusante. ~

ROGUE

Je vous déteste. Je vais partir en courant et développer une sévère rancune contre vous. 

~ Il s'en va. Les personnages restant s'asseyent pour tenter d'établir un ordre hiérarchique. ~

JAMES

Je suis le leader sage, omniscient et incontesté. Prosternez-vous à mes pieds et répondez à tous mes caprices.

SIRIUS

Je suis le copain farfelu, écervelé et rebelle. Vous ennuyer deviendra vite une habitude et lentement mais sûrement je ruinerai vos vies. 

REMUS

Je suis le type calme, réfléchit et accro à la lecture. Je peux aussi servir de conscience à Sirius.

PETER

Je suis un gros glouton, carrément stupide et que tout le monde déteste malgré la preuve accablante que j'étais un de vos amis les plus proches et que vous aviez complètement confiance en moi.

~ Les lecteurs ne prêtent aucune attention à Peter car il a été établi par l'auteur que c'est un gars crasseux, un traître à la face de rat que personne n'aime. ~

REMUS

Comment allons-nous nous appeler ? Nous avons besoin d'un surnom pour faire nos blagues et il devra témoigner de notre nature aimante et amusante. 

SIRIUS

Je sais ! Le fantastique Sirius Black. Plus trois !

PETER

Les farceurs ?

JAMES

Non. Et si je peux me permettre, vos idées c'est de la merde. Aucune des deux ne fera l'affaire. Mais moi, étant un chef d'œuvre de la nature, j'ai pu trouver un nom parfait. On nous appellera… 

~ Roulement de tambours. ~

JAMES

Les maraudeurs !

REMUS  
Mais un Maraudeur est une "personne s'emparant de qqch par la force" ou un pilleur. Cela ne nous ressemble pas du tout.

SIRIUS

Parle pour toi.

~ Il fait un clin d'œil aux lectrices, celles-ci ayant oublié qu'il n'a que onze ans. ~

FEMMES

Oh… c'est l'homme idéal !

JAMES  
Fermez-la. Je suis le chef et je peux être puissant d'une façon vraiment peu menaçante. Nous garderons ce nom.

~ Tous les personnages ayant été mentionnés sont envoyés à Gryffondor, à part les "Mangemorts en Formation" qui entre dans la mauvaise maison du péché. ~

[INT : POUDLARD – 2nd ANNEE]

~ Les maraudeurs, à l'exception évidente de Peter le trou du cul, se trouvent dans la cabane hurlante. ~

JAMES  
Tu es un loup-garou, Remus.

~ C'est un choc énorme pour les quatre personnes dans l'univers qui n'avait pas encore lu cette scène dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. ~

REMUS  
Oh, merde. Comment avez-vous découvert mon épouvantable secret ?

SIRIUS

Nous avons remarqué "la marque de ton territoire " hier soir dans la salle commune. C'était tout à fait répugnant.

JAMES

Mais il y aussi ta maladie constante, ta crainte irrationnelle de la pleine lune, tes disparitions fréquentes, la nuit dernière tu as hurlé mais nous t'entendons une fois par mois, tes vingt millions de livres sur les créatures sombres et le fait que tu nous aies avoué que ton plus profond désir était de "ne plus être un horrible loup-garou ".

REMUS

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

JAMES

Tu étais ivre. Oh, mais il y a ça aussi…

~ Il pointe du doigt l'évidente cicatrice en forme de morsure sur son épaule, puisque tout le monde sait que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas mordre une autre partie du corps que celle-ci. ~

SIRIUS

Ton nom aussi te fait de la pub.

REMUS

Pff… Bon, vous allez devenir des animagi illégaux ou quoi ?

~ Ils le font. Cela implique beaucoup de temps, environ trois années, six chapitres et d'innombrables flash-back émotionnels retraçant le passé torturé de Remus. ~

SIRIUS

Nous sommes désormais en cinquième année ! Utilisons notre nouvelle capacité à mettre des vies en danger pour notre propre amusement, en prenant bien sûr le risque de briser tout ce que notre ami avait réussi à construire !

REMUS

Tu es un si bon ami, Sirius !

~ Ils vont presque s'enlacer, mais ne le font pas. Des tas de trucs sans aucun rapport se passent, puis des complots redémarrent. ~

ROGUE

Je vous voue toujours une haine brûlante. Pour prouver ce que j'avance, j'alternerai entre le regard fixe et sinistre et le sourire satisfait. 

(Pause)

Eh, quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué que je suis pratiquement la réplique exacte de Draco Malefoy, mais en légèrement plus graisseux ?

REMUS  
Et que je suis étrangement semblable à Hermione Granger ?

L'AUTEUR

Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres types de personnalités ? ! Waou, ça doit être intéressant à écrire. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de créer un personnage HP possédant ses propres particularités !

~ L'auteur s'en va à toute vitesse pour écrire un Marie-Sue. Cette fic est abandonnée et c'est le cousin mentalement instable de l'auteur qui la continue. Tristement, nous sommes incapables de faire la moindre différence. ~

SIRIUS

Eh, Rogue, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sous le saule cogneur ? Si tu ne t'es pas fait broyer par l'arbre taré, tu pourras être déchiqueté en petits morceaux et dévorés par mon loup-garou préféré.

ROGUE

OK.

~ Rogue part en courant en direction du saule. Il y a beaucoup de suspens et de tension, bien que nous ayons la garantie qu'il vivra et que tout se passera bien. ~

SIRIUS

Mate-le, James. Je viens de commettre mon premier meurtre !

~ Sirius raconte son complot meurtrier et super drôle à James. ~ 

JAMES

Quoi ? T'es débile !

~ James s'en va pour faire des choses héroïques. Sirius se livre à une profonde réflexion personnelle. ~

SIRIUS

Ok, je l'admets. Ce n'était pas réellement la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis triste et plein de regrets. Maintenant que j'ai trahi sa confiance, Remus sera fâché pendant deux chapitres et tous mes amis me détesteront.

TOUS LES ETRES VIVANTS

Nous t'aimons toujours, Sirius !

[INT : POUDLARD – 7ième ANNEE]

~ James Potter observe ses muscles dans un miroir. ~

JAMES

Ouais. Je suis un véritable étalon. Regarde à quel point je suis beau et sexy, malgré mes lunettes et mes horribles cheveux. Tout le monde m'aime.

SIRIUS

Certainement pas, James. Je suis beaucoup plus sexy que tu ne le seras jamais. Regarde ça…

~ Sirius sourit à une femme. Celle-ci tombe dans les pommes en poussant un cri aigu de jubilation. Elle est immédiatement transportée à l'hôpital pour être soignée et suivie par un psy. ~ 

SIRIUS

Putain, je suis bon.

~ C'est maintenant le moment de présenter une Gryffondor précédemment mise de côté, mais qui participera désormais à l'histoire. ~

LILY EVANS

Salut.

JAMES  
Putain, je te déteste ! C'est vrai quoi, quel genre de personne dit "salut " ainsi ? Ah, tu crains. 

LILY

Ah oui, j'avais temporairement oublié notre haine violente et totalement irrationnelle. 

~ Ils se lancent des vannes. Nous faisons défiler la moitié d'une page, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe. ~

JAMES

Je vais te faire une blague vachement prévisible.

~ Ses cheveux virent au vert. C'est ça le côté marrant, parce que le vert n'est pas une couleur normale pour les cheveux. ~

LILY

Ah ! Je vais me venger !

~ Elle fait quelque chose impliquant vaguement le caleçon de James. ~

LECTEURS

C'est vraiment une comédie en or. Mon clavier est maintenant couvert de bave et l'écran de postillons s'étant échappés de mon rire hystérique. 

LILY

Tiens, prend ça ! Tu es un coureur de jupons insensible et gamin ! Je suis insensible à tes charmes ! Je ne tomberai certainement jamais amoureuse de toi, ne t'épouserai jamais et ne porterai pas ton enfant ! Tiens, dans les dents !

~ Les lecteurs sourient largement et se sentent énormément supérieurs à tous les personnages. ~

ARABELLA FIGG

Salut les Maraudeurs ! Je suis (vraisemblablement) l'effrayante voisine d'Harry dingue de choux et de chats. Je suis aussi dans la même année que vous et pour une raison étrange, un de vos amis les plus proches. Nous ne considérerons pas le fait que je sois considérablement plus vieille que vous tous dans les livres. 

~ Soudainement, nous remplaçons tous l'image mentale d'une ménagère de 65 ans par celle d'une jeune fille bon chic bon genre de Poudlard. ~

ARTHUR WEASLEY

Waou ! J'aime les moldus ! Les moldus ne sont-ils pas tous mignons ? Eh, bénissez leurs petites chaussettes de coton !

~ En attendant, Sirius bavarde avec de belles filles, en tout chien rusé qu'il est. ~

SIRIUS

Et après, j'ai changé les cheveux du professeur Mc Gonagall en rose ! Rose ! Tu te rends compte ?

FEMME

Tu es sérieux ?

SIRIUS

Oui ! Littéralement ! Ah, ah, ah ! Quelle plaisanterie hilarante ! Comprends-tu ? Mon nom est Sirius, à prononcer pareil mais à orthographier différemment ! Sirius et sérieux ! {ndt : sérieux = serious en anglais} Comprends-tu ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cette blague vachement drôle ? 

LECTEURS

Si ! Maintenant, de grâce, arrête de la répéter ! Nous comprenons !

~ Cette même plaisanterie est employée exactement quarante mille autres fois. ~

[INT : LE BAL]

~ La grande salle brille de mille feux. ~

JAMES

Hourra ! Un autre bal ! C'est super ! Mais il est pour quoi celui-ci ? Il n'y a pas eu de tournoi des trois sorciers ou un truc du genre récemment.

MC GONAGALL

Euh… c'est, euh… la commémoration de, enfin… l'histoire des, euh… Bals ! Ouais, se sera ça !

~ Tout le monde porte des vêtements beaux et élégants, à part les Serpentard qui portent les mauvaises robes du péché. ~

LUCIUS MALEFOY

Je suis un sang pur rancunier. Mais le plus important, c'est que je suis blond. Je suis ici pour que des gens ayant de sérieux problèmes psychologiques puissent m'adorer.

FAN DERANGEES

Il n'agit pas toujours bien, mais nous sommes sûres qu'il est en fait un petit lapin tout doux ! Pareil pour notre petit Sévinouchet !

~ Elles créent d'innombrables groupes MSN tournant autours de ce principe. ~

LUCIUS  
Vous êtes toutes baisés. Je suis en fait un abruti profond comme le prouve mon utilisation de mots brutaux. Tuez tous les sangs de bourbes ! Violez toutes les femmes ! Torturez tous les poulets ayant du duvet ! Ah, ah, ah ! Mutilez ! Torturez ! Détruisez ! Vengeance ! Tuez, tuez, tuez, tueztueztuezTUEZ TUEZ !

~ On lui donne quelques sédatifs et un rôle le mettant en vedette dans une fic d'angoisse. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Et maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir… Un boys band moldu, numéro 34 ! !

~ Les N'SYNC joue sans aucunes raisons logiques. ~

FRANCK LONDUBAT

Euh… nous ne sommes pas supposés vivre dans les années 70 ? Où sont les smockings bleus pastels n'allant pas avec les chemises ?

~ Au même moment, et juste à temps pour éviter la question. ~

LILY  
Je pense que je vais lâcher mes cheveux et me maquiller.

~ Comme dans un film pour adolescents dont la référence est 456, Lily devient immédiatement belle. ~

JAMES  
Putain de merde ! Je t'aime ! Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas remarqué auparavant ?

SIRIUS

Elle ne portait de soutiens-gorge pigeonnants avant, c'est pour ça.

LILY

Mon chéri, je suppose que je dois faire partie de ta bande maintenant que nous sommes amoureux.

~ Lily est maintenant aimée, amusante et gaie, au lieu d'un ennui mortifiant comme elle l'était il y a encore dix minutes. Elle est devenue le cinquième Maraudeur officiel. ~

SIRIUS

Oh… Je sens commencer un triangle amoureux !

~ Autant Sirius que James sont amoureux de Lily. Sept chapitres plus tard, victoire de James, évidemment. ~

REMUS  
Je ne peu pas tomber amoureux parce que je suis un loup-garou. Plaignez-moi, merde !

[EXT : UN LIEU AU HASARD]

~ Les Maraudeurs, incluant cette fois-ci Peter, sont à l'extérieur. ~

REMUS

Bien, les amis, c'est maintenant le moment de notre cérémonie de remise des diplômes américanisée. Parlons de notre avenir.

~ Ils regardent mélancoliquement le ciel. ~

SIRIUS

James, quel est ton plus grand désir ? Je dois le savoir pour que nous puissions vivre un moment touchant.

JAMES 

Mon seul désir et que nous restions des amis pour l'éternité et que je ne meurs pas en atteignant mes vingt ans, douloureusement trahi par un de mes amis les plus proches.

~ Peter se contracte nerveusement, sans cacher son sentiment de culpabilité. ~

LECTEURS

Nous te détestons, Peter. Tu n'es que sale rat gluant !

[INT : LA FIN HEUREUSE – POUR LE MOMENT]

~ C'est maintenant le moment d'annoncer le vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons. ~

DUMBLEDORE

100 POINTS 0 Sirius pour être sexy ! 100 points à Remus pour être un petit loup-garou intelligent ! Et enfin… cinq milliards de points à James pour être le père d'Harry et donc la meilleure personne de l'univers !

GRYFFONDOR

Oh mon Dieu ! Nous avons gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ! C'était tellement peu probable ! Nous agirons maintenant d'une façon gryffondorienne, c'est à dire violente et forte.

~ Les Gryffondor agissent avec la même maturité que lors d'un match de Quidditch gagné. ~

SERPENTARD

Nous bouderons d'une façon sinistre et sacrifierons brutalement nos premières années innocents à Greta, le Dieu celtique de la vengeance. Nous ne sommes pas des gens très agréables. Ne l'aviez-vous pas remarqué ?

~ Ils froncent les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Ils sont mauvais. ~ 

SERDAIGLE

Nous semblons être beaucoup trop intelligents pour prendre des choses si insignifiantes au sérieux, mais nous nous mettons secrètement en colère. Pourquoi ne gagnons-nous jamais, Bon Dieu ? La maison intelligente est sensée toujours gagner, n'est ce pas ?

~ Les Serdaigle suppriment toutes leurs émotions et sourient agréablement aux Gryffondor. ~

POUFSOUFFLE

Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que nous avons un avis personnel ? Allez Gryffondor !

~ La bande quitte l'école dans un état d'euphorie inspiré par l'alcool. ~

[INT : GODRIC'S HOLLOW – HALLOWEEN]

~ Harry est né et Voldemort tue tout ce qui bouge. La bande est simultanément heureuse et terrifiée, ce qui aboutie à quelques dialogues très maladroits. ~

SIRIUS

Je te soupçonne d'être un espion, Remus, mais je ne dirai rien et me contenterai de te regarder d'une façon louche toute la soirée. 

REMUS

Ah… Et, indépendamment de cela, je dois y aller. C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

SIRIUS

N'était-ce pas déjà la pleine lune la semaine dernière ? Quand tu as fait cette réflexion attendrissante sur ta vie angoissée ?

REMUS

Si, et alors ?

~ Sirius et Remus se quittent. ~

JAMES

Je suis la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

LILY

Moi aussi.

~ Ils sont rapidement assassinés de sang-froid. ~

PETER

Ah, ah, ah ! Prend ça, James Potter ! J'ai finalement obtenu ma vengeance pour… euh… rien en fait. Tu n'as rien fait qui ait pu justifier ma trahison.

(Pause)

Oh, et puis tu l'avais mérité de toute façon !

~ Il part pour répliquer avec un scénario qui tue tout. ~

ROGUE

Nonnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je n'ai jamais pu dire à Lily que je l'aimais et maintenant elle est partie ! Partie ! Je construirai un mémorial en son honneur et chanterai chaque nuit des éloges à son visage saint ! Oh, douce Lily, je vivrai à jamais avec ta mémoire et tu resteras chère à mon cœur. Avec tes cheveux couleur de feu et ton esprit ressemblant au lever du soleil…

~ La fin se détériore rapidement en une songfic Elton John. ~

[FIN]

Voilà, encore un autre chapitre de terminer. Je refais un immense bisou à tous les revieweurs, vous me faites extrêmement plaisir, ai-je besoin de le répéter ?

Merci à tous.

Ange !

  
  
  



	9. Les Fics sur les Fondateurs

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°7 : Les Fics sur les Fondateurs.

[EXT : ANGLETERRE – ENVIRON 995 ANS AVANT NOTRE ERE]

~ Trois des quatre fondateurs dégustent un Cappuccino sur une terrasse londonienne. ~

ROWENA SERDAIGLE

Bien que vivant au dixième siècle, nous parlerons toujours comme des auteurs de fanfictions américains âgés de seize ans.

~ Ils emploient des expressions comme " Vieux con ", " merde ", " yo " et " Puff Daddy et le roi du ghetto " pour que cette génération de lecteurs branchés soit capable de comprendre le dialogue. ~

GODRIC GRYFFONDOR

J'ai remarqué que les enfants britanniques étaient stupides. Construisons une école pour les instruire.

TOUS

OK.

ROWENA

Attendez ! Nous ne sommes que trois ! Les fondateurs doivent être quatre ! Quatre !

HELGA POUFSOUFFLE 

Quatre ? En quoi cela importe-t-il ?

ROWENA

Je suis une intellectuelle. N'insulte pas mon intelligence supérieur. Je suis brillante et je dis que nous avons encore besoin d'un fondateur. De préférence un mâle lâche sans aucune morale portant un manteau noir qui flottera dans les airs. 

~ Ils tiennent quelques entretiens d'embauche. ~

VOLDMORT

… Et c'est pour ça que je pense être parfait pour le poste de " sale bâtard " du groupe. Je ne porte que du noir, je déteste les sangs de bourbes et je peux jouer de la flûte avec mon nez !

GODRIC

Vous êtes un candidat très qualifié, Monsieur Jedusor, mais nous avons tout de même un petit problème qui nous empêche de vous embaucher. 

VOLDEMORT

Lequel ?

GORDRIC

Vous n'existez pas encore.

VOLDEMORT

Oh, c'est vrai.

~ Il disparaît dans un éclair de logique. ~

HELGA

Nous ne trouverons jamais personne !

~ Salazar Serpentard entre, lançant un regard mauvais. ~

SALAZAR SERPENTARD

Ne cherchez pas plus loin ! Je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut.

~ Son manteau noir se gonfle d'une façon spectaculaire derrière lui, frappant plusieurs personnes au visage. ~

SALAZAR

Parlez-moi de vous pour que nous puissions créer des altercations grâce à nos caractères radicalement opposés.

GODRIC

Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, Sal ? Je suis ton cousin / frère / gendre / ami d'enfance / amant secret. T'en souviens-tu ? Je suis le type robuste avec la voix profonde qui aime balancer des briques sur les gens.

SALAZAR

Oui, je m'en souviens. Je te déteste toujours autant.

~ Ils se détestent et deviennent rivaux. ~

ROWENA

Je suis belle et intelligente, mais réussis tout de même d'une façon ou d'une autre à n'avoir aucune profondeur. Regardez la manière dont mes cheveux scintillent au clair de lune. 

~ Elle est canon. ~

HELGA

Je ne sers pratiquement à rien, sauf à fournir une image de " mère " aux autres personnages. Je prépare des gâteaux et porte un tablier. Veux-tu une sucette à la cerise, Salazar ?

SALAZAR

Non merci, je suis l'incarnation du mal et je ne peux pas abîmer mes dents avec du sucre. J'ai besoin d'elles pour mordre les têtes de chiots innocents.

GODRIC

Tu es sûrement la personne la plus désagréable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Veux-tu commencer une école pour sorcier avec nous ?

SALAZAR

Seulement si je peux vous traiter comme de la merde et élever des monstres mortels au sous-sol.

GODRIC

OK. 

~ Ils se serrent tous la main et sourient, symbolisant le seul acte paisible que ces quatre là exécuteront ensemble. ~

***

[EXT : LE CHANTIER DU CHATEAU]

~ Le groupe est debout près du futur lac de Poudlard. ~

GODRIC

Puisque je suis évidemment le chef, j'aurai des tas de bonnes idées. Cela présage le favoritisme évident auquel ma maison et moi aurons le droit à l'avenir.

SALAZAR

Ah ! J'en veux à ton autorité.

~ Ils se querellent sans cesse et énervent tout le monde. ~

ROWENA

Arrêtez de vous battre, cela me donne des rides.

GODRIC

Il y aura quatre maisons, portant chacune nos noms respectifs. L'école sera appelée " Poudlard ". Chaque année, il y aura un championnat des quatre maisons, au cours duquel ces dernières gagneront ou perdront des points en fonction de leur comportement et de leurs exploits lors du semestre. 

SALAZAR

… Je pense avoir également une idée…

GODRIC

Non, tu n'en as pas. J'ai des idées, toi tu fronces les sourcils.

SALAZAR

Mais…

GODRIC

Ferme-la. Je n'ai pas encore terminé. Les étudiants se rendront à l'école en train malgré le fait que celui-ci n'ait pas encore été inventé. Ils se rendront en barques jusqu'à la grande salle et…

HELGA

Très bien, ça suffit Godric. Les lecteurs savent très bien comment se déroulent toutes ces choses.

~ Nous inclinons tous la tête avec reconnaissance. ~

***

[INT : LE TOUT NOUVEAU POUDLARD]

~ Poudlard est neuf et brillant. C'est le début de l'année et des enfants extrêmement agaçants sont arrivés. ~

ROWENA

Puisqu'il n'y a pas de choixpeau magique, Godric ne l'ayant pas encore inventé, nous allons devoir poser des questions aux étudiants pour déterminer la maison à laquelle ils vont appartenir. 

~ Ils appellent la première victime. ~

HELGA

Bonjour ma petite chérie. Quel est ton but dans la vie ?

GOSSE N°1

Je veux devenir maman, avoir sept bébés et tenir un magasin qui vendrait des lacets, des rubans et des gâteaux secs !

~ Elle va à Poufsouffle. Le gosse suivant est appelé. ~

ROWENA

Quelle qualité personnelle admires-tu le plus ? Est-ce : a) l'intelligence, b) le courage, c) le tricot ou d) la sodomie ?

GOSSE N°2

Je peux calculer " Pi " avec plus de cinq cents décimales !

TOUS

Serdaigle !

~ Le malheureux enfant suivant est appelé. ~

SALAZAR

Bien, si tu étais face à quarante tonnes de meurtriers sanguinaires avec des tronçonneuses et qu'ils essayaient de tuer ta limace préférée, que ferais-tu ?

GOSSE N°3

Je les affronterai et me battrai jusqu'à la fin ! Aucun meurtrier avec une tronçonneuse ne pourra blesser mon cher Stuart ! Je les aurai ! Je suis un fonceur, monsieur.

~ Il est envoyé à Gryffondor pour son extraordinaire et stupide courage. ~

GODRIC

Suivant !

~ Un garçon blond à l'air désagréable s'approche. ~

MAÎTRE BEELZEBUB J. MALFOY VII

Salut. Je suis ici pour que les lecteurs ressentent quelque chose de familier.

~ Il sourit paresseusement d'un air satisfait et insulte tout le monde. ~

MALEFOY

Vous voyez ? Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

~ Les lecteurs se sentent nostalgiques. ~

GODRIC

D'une manière prévisible, tu vas être envoyé à Serpentard avec tes copains débiles.

~ Les versions an 1000 de Crabbe et Goyle sourient stupidement. ~

***

[INT : LA HUTTE D'HUITRES A EMPORTER D'HENRY]

~ Rowena et Salazar approfondissent leur relation très particulière. ~

SALAZAR

Je pense tomber amoureux de toi, Rowena.

ROWENA

Je ressens la même chose. Du moins, je veux dire par là que je suis moi aussi entrain de tomber amoureuse de moi. Je souffre d'une trop haute opinion de ma personne.

SALAZAR

Mais… que penses-tu de moi ?

ROWENA

Euh… tu es bien, je suppose.

~ Ils se prennent les mains et s'embrassent. Ils sont maintenant des amants maudits par le sort de la même façon que dans toutes les fics romantiques tirées d'Harry Potter de toute la galaxie. ~

***

[INT : MYSTERIEUX LIEU DE MYSTERE]

~ Une personne étrange possédant un don de voyance a observé les fondateurs grâce à son miroir magique. ~

DEVIN OBSCURE

Ainsi la prophétie se déroule telle que je l'avais prévue ! L'aigle et le serpent se sont unis, mais tout sera révélé lors du troisième croissant de lune. Les quatre fondateurs périront bientôt et Poudlard tombera sous le pouvoir du mal.

SUBALTERNE EFFRAYANT

N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?

DEVIN OBSCURE

Non, j'en ai bien peur. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer, prier et allumer quelques cierges.

~ Ils brûlent des huiles d'aromathérapie et scandent quelques chants ennuyeux. ~

DEVIN OBSCURE

Viens, assistant ! Otons nos vêtements et communions avec les esprits éthérés du prochain monde !

~ Ils regardent " Traversée avec John Edward ". ~

***

[INT : POUDLARD ASSIEGE]

~ Poudlard est méchamment attaqué par de maléfiques choses sombres. ~

ROWENA

Oh, non ! Poudlard est méchamment attaqué par de maléfiques choses sombres !

HELGA

Nous savons lire, tu sais.

GODRIC

Ne craignez rien, mesdames ! Je déferai à moi seul tous nos adversaires !

~ Il hurle très fort sur son ennemi. ~

GODRIC

Merde, ça n'a pas marché !

SALAZAR

Je vais m'occuper d'eux en utilisant la ruse et le calcul.

~ Il les vainc tous grâce à un sort de magie noire. ~ 

ROWENA

Ah ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un mage noir ! Désormais notre amour ne pourra plus être un engagement éternel ! Donc je dois tomber amoureuse de Godric. Adieu Salazar !

SALAZAR

Merde. Puisque mon amour m'a quitté, je dois construire une chambre maléfique secrète et organiser un sinistre complot pour tuer Godric.

~ Il rend tout le monde nerveux avec ses menaces excessivement vagues. ~

***

[INT : POUDLARD]

~ Une importante réunion a lieu. ~

HELGA

Eh, pensez-vous que nous devrions accepter les enfants d'origine moldue dans notre école ? 

SALAZAR

Non ! Je déteste les enfants de moldus. Je voudrais les tuer et les violer. C'est probablement à cause d'un traumatisme caché survenu dans mon enfance. Ou peut-être que je suis tout simplement un sacré connard. 

~ Il réfléchit un moment à ce concept. ~

GODRIC

Je suis métis, cela créer encore plus de tensions. 

ROWENA

Attends ! Je me soucie toujours de Salazar malgré le faite qu'il soit un maniaque psychotique ! Laisse-moi essayer de justifier son côté obscur avec de bons arguments !

~ Elle le fait. ~

HELGA

Je m'en fou. Je veux des moldus à l'école. Godric, mettons-nous à plusieurs contre Salazar ! 

~ Helga et Godric créent un groupe de pression. ~

SALAZAR

Ah ! Je vous déteste ! Je vais quitter l'école à jamais !

~ Il pique une crise et menace les vies de ses anciens amis, avant de s'évaporer sous un nuage de brume. ~

HELGA

Oh, le pauvre. Je pense que nous l'avons vexé.

***

[INT : LA CHAMBRE A COUCHER D'UN FONDATEUR]

~ Salazar est brièvement revenu pour exécuter des actions sournoises. ~

SALAZAR

Ah ! Je vais maintenant te tuer pour avoir refuser d'encourager mes stupides actes de barbarie et de complète méchanceté ! 

GODRIC

Je ne me rendrai pas sans combattre ! C'est debout dans mes pantoufles duveteuses et mon short mauve que je te défie en duel !

SALAZAR

Je suis évidemment un meilleur sorcier que toi. Je gagnerai. 

~ Il assassine tout le monde puis disparaît mystérieusement pour créer une gamme de produits capillaires. ~

DEVIN OBSCURE

Pff… Je vous l'avez dit.

[FIN]

Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Oui, il y a bien un lieu s'appelant " la hutte d'huîtres à emporter d'Henry ", l'auteur la mit juste comme ça, pour voir si les lecteurs suivaient.

D'énormes remerciements pour ces reviews qui me vont droit au cœur ainsi qu'à celui de Clam Chowder.

Ange !

  
  
  
  



	10. Les Fics sur les Personnages Obscures

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°9 : Les Fics sur les Personnages Obscures

[CYBER ESPACE]

AUTEUR

J'en ai marre d'écrire sur Harry et ses amis. Je vais créer une fic se concentrant sur les personnages non glorifiés du monde d'Harry Potter.

~ En théorie, cela a l'air bien. ~

AUTEUR

Je sais ! Je vais l'écrire en parallèle avec la série de livres ! Ca va être super !

LECTEURS

Oh, non ! N'écrie rien sur cela, s'il te plaît. Nous savons déjà ce qui s'est passé dans les bouquins.

AUTEUR

Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu du point de vue de différents personnages ! Pensez-y ! Des personnages différents !

~ L'auteur par en courant pour récupérer l'ensemble des livres complètement corné. ~

***

[BIBLIOTHEQUE DE POUDLARD]

~ Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbot et plusieurs autres personnages non définis et apparus vaguement dans les livres, sont assis dans la bibliothèque. ~

HANNAH ABBOT

Nous souffrons d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité à force d'être constamment éclipsés par les personnages phares. Personne n'écrie jamais sur nous, vous voyez.

TERRY BOOT

C'est probablement parce que nous sommes horriblement ennuyeux, mais je préfère appeler ça de "l'excitation minimisée ".

TOUT LE MONDE

Non, vous êtes simplement plats et assommants.

TERRY BOOT

N'importe quoi !

~ Il mange une boule de flocon d'avoine. ~

SUSAN BONES

Mes grands-parents ont été tués par Voldemort. C'est assez intéressant.

~ Elle dit ne pas aimer Voldemort et refait le lacet de son soulier. C'est un personnage fascinant et profond. ~

LECTEURS

(Bâillements).

MANDY BROCKLEHURST

Il n'y a aucune honte à être ennuyeux. En plus, je parie que l'auteur va inventer un mystère que nous allons devoir brillamment résoudre, que seul notre groupe connaîtra et qui ne sera révélé à personne en dehors de notre cercle.

TOUS

Ouais !

~ Ils sont assis et lisent des livres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur ce chien d'Harry Potter et sur toute l'attention qu'il obtient. ~

BLAISE ZABINI

Salut. Je peux être mâle ou femelle et même un étrange mélange des deux. En faite ce n'est pas vraiment important, car je suis un(e) salop(e) dans tous les cas. Quelqu'un aimerait-il me retrouver pour un rendez-vous rapide dans un placard à balai ?

~ il / elle lance un séduisant clin d'œil. ~

LISA TURPIN

Non, tu es à Serpentard et nous ne t'aimons pas. Nous pouvons mener quelques vendettas contre Harry Potter, mais nous sommes de loyaux disciples des saints Gryffondor. Les Serpentard sont les envoyés du diable.

BLAISE

Au moins nous sommes plus divertissants qu'un sac de ciment.

TERRY

C'est pas vrai !

~ Il fronce les sourcils et mange un peu plus de flocon d'avoine. ~ 

***

[INT : LA BIBLIOTHEQUE]

~ Les personnages obscurs de Poudlard sont toujours exactement à la même place et font encore exactement les mêmes choses. Mais puisqu'ils sont obscurs, cela les rend branchés et énergiques. ~

HARRY POTTER

Salut tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas un personnage régulier dans cette histoire, mais parfois on exige que les autres participants rappellent aux lecteurs que c'est une fanfiction Harry Potter.

LECTEURS

Ah, ouais. On s'en souvient maintenant.

~ Les autres personnages lancent des regards noirs. ~

JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY

Dégage, Harry Potter ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi et de tes célèbres amis pour ajouter du mordant à cette histoire. Nous vivons une tonne d'aventures farfelues !

~ Ils dessinent des images légèrement grossières de Rogue sur les tables. ~ 

HERMIONE

Permettez-moi de donner mon avis. Même Draco Malefoy est plus divertissant que vous tous réunis.

DRACO

Sang de bourbe !

HERMIONE

Bon, peut-être pas. Mais au moins il est controversé.

~ Les fans de Draco sont offensés et commencent à énumérer ses qualités profondes et angoissantes. ~

AUTEUR

Cela devient trop ennuyeux, même pour moi. Allons voir des adultes obscures !

***

[INT : SALLE DES PROFESSEURS]

Pr. SINISTRA

Je déteste être un professeur effacé. Rien ne se passe jamais.

LA PERSONNE QUI ENSEIGNE L'ETUDE DES MOLDUS

Et vous vous plaignez ! Vous au moins vous avez un nom ! Et puisqu'il est un peu sinistre, les gens peuvent vous caser avec le professeur Rogue.

~ Le club des fans de Rogue s'exclame avec agitation dès que son nom est prononcé. ~

Pr. SINISTRA

… Et avec Quirrel, Lupin, Lockhart, Flitwick et Hagrid. Je suis la putain de service du personnel. J'ai même été mise avec Trelawney, nom de dieu !

TRELAWNEY

Tu m'as appelé, chérie ?

Pr. VECTOR

Foutez le camp. Même le monde des fanfictions vous déteste, vous êtes une femme trop stupide.

~ Trelawney se met à pleurer et part en courant. Personne ne se soucie d'elle le moins du monde. ~

LA PERSONNE QUI ENSEIGNE L'ETUDE DES MOLDUS

Au moins, vous semblez vaguement intéressants ! Je suis juste l'idiot qui enseigne l'étude des moldus. Même l'auteur de cette parodie ne s'est pas ennuyé à m'inventer un nom ! Et le pire, c'est que mes plaintes ne sont ni amusantes ni un tant soit peu intéressantes. Ce chapitre est pourri. 

~ Silence. ~

Pr. VECTOR

J'enseigne l'arithmancie. 

~ Une pause encore plus longue que la précédente. ~

AUTEUR

Oh… Je vais faire une fic sur la jeunesse angoissée de Voldemort !

***

[LA MAISON DE JEDUSORT – ENVIRON 1940]

~ Tom Jedusort entame ses années d'adolescence. ~

TOM

Mes parents sont morts et personne ne m'aime. Cela vous semble-t-il familier ?

~ Il à l'air de souffrir d'une tristesse folle. Tous les lecteurs l'adorent, malgré ses tendances psychotiques apparentes. ~

TOM

Regardez-moi sombrer lentement du côté sombre. 

~ Il réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à cacher son allure sanguinaire sous l'apparence d'un écolier charmant mais prétentieux. ~

TOM

Je déteste mon père et dois donc perpétrer des saccages meurtriers en tuant des gens lui ressemblant même très légèrement. 

LECTEURS

Waou ! Tu es si profond.

~ Il tue très minutieusement. ~

TOM

Cool, c'était amusant ! Pourquoi ne pas le faire plus souvent ? Je pense devenir mauvais professionnellement. 

UN AMOUR FRAGILE

Non, Tom, ne fait pas ça ! Nous pouvons vivre heureux ! Notre amour est assez fort, je le sais !

~ Il ne l'est pas. ~

TOM

Je suis désormais un cerveau démoniaque débutant.

~ Il perfectionne son rire diabolique. ~

TOM

Ah, ah, ah ! Je tuerai tous ceux qui me résisteront !

~ Il commence à réunir des gens odieux afin d'abattre des victimes innocentes. Malgré cela, il conserve tout de même un grand groupe de fans. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Très bien. C'est un grand coup à la réputation de Poudlard, mais peu importe. Je sais qu'un garçon décharné avec des lunettes nous sauvera un jour prochain. 

~ L'ennui s'ensuit. ~

***

[CYBER ESPACE]

~ L'auteur a un regard suffisant. ~

AUTEUR

Alors ? N'était-ce pas grandiose ! Il n'y a pas besoin de personnages connus pour faire une bonne histoire.

LECTEURS

En réalité, ce truc nous a fait encore plus aimer les personnages principaux. Laisse-nous te soumettre une idée… si ces personnages étaient d'un quelconque intéressement pour le public, ils ne seraient pas "obscurs ". 

AUTEUR

Allez au diable, vous et vos avis !

~ L'auteur commence à se préparer pour sa fic angoissante sur Quirrel. ~

[FIN]

Personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement aimé ce chapitre… Enfin bon, il y en a eu des supers et il y en aura encore. Promis, j'ai tout lu. 

Je tiens énormément à remercier les reviewers, votre soutient et vos encouragements me font énormément plaisir, ainsi qu'à l'auteur j'en suis persuadée.

Ange !

  
  



	11. Les Fics Après Poudlard Partie 1

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°10 : Les Fics Après Poudlard – Première Partie.

Le cliché de ces fics est en deux parties, la fin triste et celle heureuse, car nous retrouvons assez souvent les deux.

Sous-cliché n°1 : Zone de guerre apocalyptique.

***

[INT : TERRE DESOLEE ET STERILE]

~ Harry et ses potes ont redéfinis le mot " misère ". ~

HARRY

Ma vie est encore plus merdique que lorsque la série de livres a commencé. 

~ Il désire ardemment retrouver son ancienne vie faite de sourires et de prospérité. ~

HARRY

Je suis tellement déprimé. J'ai été totalement incapable de stopper Voldemort et j'ai carrément foutu en l'air l'univers. Je suis nul. Que ferait Jésus ?

JESUS

Laisse-moi en paix.

HARRY

Maintenant, je vais pleurer d'un façon incontrôlable et laisserai les lecteurs spéculer sur ce qui serait réellement arrivé entre Poudlard et aujourd'hui, car je serai damné si j'étais au courant de ce qui se passait. 

~ On nous donne des informations au compte-gouttes, parlant toutes d'un certain échec de la " Résistance " et de Mangemorts apprenant à employer des sorts d'hypnotisme ou un scénario du genre. ~

RON

Salut Harry. As-tu remarqué que nous ne sommes pratiquement jamais amis dans ce style de fics ?

HARRY

Ouais. Penses-tu qu'il y ait un rapport avec le meurtre / suicide / enlèvement d'Hermione ?

RON

Peut-être.

~ Ils contemplent leur passé. ~

ENFANT SAUVAGE

Ah ! Je suis un enfant sauvage ayant été forcé de vivre dans une caverne avec des sangliers ! Je suis sale, dérangé et sans instruction.

LECTEURS

C'est un hippie ?

ENFANT SAUVAGE

Maintenant ce n'est plus drôle ! Arrêtez avec vos stéréotypes ! 

~ L'enfant sauvage part en courant pour rappeler subtilement à chacun que la guerre est mauvaise et étendre sa propagande politique. ~

RON  
Bon, réunissons un groupe de racailles de héros, pas le moins du monde conventionnels.

HARRY

OK, je fais l'appelle ! Le leader grisonnant et anarchiste ?

LIEUTENANT JAKE McKILL

Ici ! Employons une violence extrême pour résoudre tous nos problèmes !

~ Il ôte son bazooka et prend une pose héroïque. ~

HARRY

Le crétin ?

PROFESSEUR NIGEL DEGENERE

Je suis équipé de pleins de gadgets étranges et débiles ! Observez ma dernière invention, le Condomaster ! Il transforme les roches en préservatifs !

~ Il renifle fortement. Il n'est pas cool et mourra probablement dans un des deux prochains paragraphes. ~

HARRY

La féministe pure et dure ?

GERTRUDE FORTE

Tous les hommes sont des porcs ! Je tuerai moi-même Voldemort, façon Xena princesse guerrière !

~ Elle se moque de tout le monde mais recherche secrètement l'amour. ~

HARRY

L'ancien Mangemort que tout le monde soupçonne ?

DRACO

Présent ! 

~ Il à un air douteux. ~

RON

Malefoy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

DRACO

Je crée des tensions dans l'intrigue en ayant un air sombre comme l'enfer.

RON

Waou. Depuis la fin des livres, nous devons êtres devenus un peu plus stupides. Pourrais-tu me rappeler pourquoi nous avons confiance en toi? 

DRACO

Vous ne l'avez pas. Je suis tellement peu digne de confiance que ce n'est même pas drôle.

~ Draco et Ron échangent des insultes pitoyables durant un total de sept minutes. ~

RON

Ah ouais ? Et bien ta mère elle était tellement grosse que… euh… elle a mangé… euh… une vraiment grosse… euh… tarte… et… tout. 

HARRY

Très bien vous deux, cessez cette plaisanterie stupide. Allons dans notre cachette qui n'est pas le moins du monde discrète jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment où les personnages secondaires se font tuer dans un véritable bain de sang.

PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES

Quoi ? !

HARRY

Oh, arrêtez votre char ! Comme si vous occupiez une partie importante du scénario. Franchement, " Gertrude Forte ", quel genre de nom est-ce que c'est ? L'auteur n'a évidemment fait aucun effort pour imaginer vos personnalités.

PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES

Même les gens plats, fades, ennuyeux et inexistants ont des sentiments, tu sais. 

~ Ils regardent autour d'eux et observent des trucs. Puis ils se cachent. Enfin ils rampent silencieusement dans l'ombre. Ces actions sont répétées au moins soixante-trois fois. ~

HARRY

Waou ! C'est dingue à quel point tout c'est vite transformé en un mauvais thriller de série B.

***

[INT : SORTE DE FORT – C'EST A DIRE " LA CACHETTE "]

HARRY

Regardez-moi sombrer lentement dans la dépression.

~ Il est assis et fait la moue. ~

LECTEURS

C'est exactement comme une fic angoisse. C'est chiant.

HARRY

Non, ça ne l'est pas ! C'est un concept nouveau, qui innove ! Nous avons poussé le drame à un niveau plus élevé !

~ Harry renifle extrêmement fort car il est vexé avec la vie. C'est profond et psychologique, nous sommes peinés. ~ 

HARRY

Tous les problèmes du monde sont de ma faute.

RON

Et en ce qui concerne le cancer ?

HARRY

Moi.

RON

La pollution ?

HARRY

Moi.

RON

La pauvreté ?

HARRY

Encore moi.

RON

Big Brother saison 3 ? (ndt : sorte de Loft Story)

HARRY

Euh… Je préfère ne prendre aucune responsabilité sur celui-là.

SATAN

C'est ça ! Tout le crédit m'est dû. Muahahaha !

~ Le prince des ténèbres disparaît pour projeter une quatrième saison. ~

RON

Très bien, après cette courte apparition, que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

HARRY

Avoir le cafard. Peut-être après ferais-je une tentative de suicide. Ou alors j'irai déjeuner.

***

[INT : FUNESTRE CHATEAU DIABOLIQUE]

~ Voldemort prépare des actions malveillantes. ~

LECTEURS

Oh, comme c'est original ! Notez le sarcasme.

VOLDEMORT

Soyez des lecteurs calmes ! Je vais récapituler la fic.

(Hum, hum)

Le monde de la sorcellerie et maintenant en ma possession. J'ai tué, torturé et violé tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. J'ai le pouvoir, de l'argent, des concubines et un appartement à Ibiza. Mais, bien que cela paraisse étrange, je ne suis toujours pas heureux, Queudver. 

~ Nous sommes immédiatement affligés de constater que Peter est toujours vivant. ~

QUEUDVER

Vous êtes mécontent, maître ? Pensez-vous que cela ait un rapport avec votre nature maniaque et psychotique ? 

~ Queudver se rend compte qu'il vient de faire un commentaire intelligent. ~

QUEUDVER

Euh, je voulais dire : " Et pourquoi cela, maître ? ".

VOLDEMORT

Parce que ce putain d'Harry Potter et toujours vivant ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela nuit à ma réputation. Mon conseiller en relations publiques n'est pas heureux, et quand mon conseiller en RP n'est pas heureux, je ne suis pas heureux !

~ Il fait exploser des choses. L'arrangement pourri des effets spéciaux fout en l'air le sérieux de la scène. ~

VOLDEMORT

Nous devons le trouver et le tuer. Maintenant.

~ Ginny la méchante concubine entre. ~

GINNY

Si, si, je suis méchante. Surmontez ça, fans des Weasley.

(Hum, hum)

Tommy chéri ? Prends-tu ton bain moussant maintenant ou plus tard ?

VOLDEMORT

Plus tard. Ce soir… Potter meurt !

~ Une musique dramatique souligne sa malveillance tandis qu'un rire mauvais sévit pendant plusieurs minutes. ~

QUEUDVER

Parfait ! Euh… où Harry vit-il exactement ?

***

[INT : SORTE DE FORT – C'EST A DIRE " LA CACHETTE "]

~ Il y a un coup de sonnette soupçonneux à la porte. ~

HARRY

Les gars, préparez-vous à une attaque !

JAKE McKILL

Tuez-les ! Tuez-les !

RON

Depuis quand nos ennemis sonnent-ils ?

~ Draco s'avance vers la porte avec un regard douteux. ~

DRACO

Qui est-ce ?

VOIX 

Une représentante de Loréal. 

JAKE McKILL

Tuez-la ! Tuez-la !

~ La porte s'ouvre, révélant… une représentante de Loréal. ~

TOUS

Oh !

(Pause)

Nous voulons dire… Arrrgh!

REPRESENTANTE DE LOREAL

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de notre édition limitée de la crème " Le ciel dans une bouteille " ? En ces temps de grande dépression, de maladie et de mort, il est très important de nettoyer vos pores quotidiennement ! Si vous achetez notre…

~ Voldemort et ses fidèles sautent de derrière la représentante de Loréal. ~

VOLDEMORT

Potter, tu es nul entant que fugitif !

HARRY

Merde ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas du inscrire cette adresse dans les Pages Jaunes !

~ Voldemort commence à envoyer des mauvais sorts au hasard. Miraculeusement, personne n'est blessé. ~

PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES

Eh ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Nous sommes tous morts en souffrant terriblement !

~ Miraculeusement, personne d'important n'est blessé. ~

***

[INT : UN ENDROIT SUR]

~ Les personnages principaux vont bien. Nous lâchons tous un soupir de soulagement. ~

HARRY

Fait chier ! Notre résistance complètement nulle a échoué ! Oh… pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire correctement ? Pourquoi dois-je être condamné à causer la mort d'innocents ? Pourquoi dois-je endosser ce fardeau tout seul ? Si seulement j'étais quelqu'un de meilleur…

RON / DRACO

Ferme-la.

~ Harry pleure car il est sensible et a été traumatisé. ~

HARRY

Vous voyez ? Même mon meilleur ami me déteste ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce traitement, Ron ?

RON

Et bien, pour ma part, parce que tu t'es transformé en une pitoyable petite garce. Et aussi parce que tu as fait des hamburgers avec mon hibou préféré. 

~ Ginny la méchante concubine interrompt ce dialogue exaltant pour révéler une partie de l'intrigue. ~

GINNY

En réalité, je ne suis pas mauvaise. Je suis simplement un agent double feignant d'être une salope diabolique pour pouvoir transmettre des informations importantes aux bonnes âmes. 

~ D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela rend Ginny encore moins attrayante qu'elle ne l'était avant. ~ 

HARRY

Merveilleux ! As-tu un détail précieux qui pourrait nous aider dans notre recherche de justice ?

GINNY

Voldemort adore les milkshakes à la fraise et les bains moussants.

~ Pause. ~

HARRY

Sort.

***

[INT : UN TRUC MERDIQUE DEMOLI PAR LA GUERRE]

~ Harry et ron révèlent leurs angoisses inavouées. ~

RON

… Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris la vraie signification de Noël.

HARRY

Waou ! Quelle conversation profonde ! Je suis maintenant submergé par l'esprit d'équipe et je suis persuadé que nous pouvons accomplir n'importe quoi tant que nous la faisons ensemble ! Nous pouvons le faire ! Tous pour un et un pour tous ! J'ai même une soudaine affection inexplicable pour Malefoy ! 

(Pause)

Où est-il ?

DRACO

Le voici, maître. Je vous ai conduit jusqu'à lui, comme je l'avais promis !

~ Draco se voit attribuer une médaille du mérite. ~

VOLDEMORT

Excellent. Maintenant je vais te tuer une fois pour toutes ! Quels sont tes derniers mots, Potter ?

(Pause)

Eh… combien de fois l'ai-je dit jusqu'à présent ?

TOUS

Douze, au moins.

HARRY

En fait, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Vous semblez avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, mon cher Voldemort.

~ Il sourit d'un air satisfait. ~

VOLDEMORT

Ah ! Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

HARRY

Je peux être faible, fatigué et ce scénario peut être nul. Mais je suis toujours le personnage principal. Ainsi, selon les lois des fanfictions, je ne peux pas mourir !

~ Harry défait le mage noir grâce à ses pouvoirs de personnage principal immortel au destin funeste. ~

RON  
C'était plus facile que d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas été mortellement blessé ! 

~ C'est maintenant le temps des confrontations d'après le conflit. ~

HARRY

Draco ! Tu nous as trahis ! Qui aurait pensé que tu t'avérerais être un traître, bien que chaque phrase avec ton nom incluait aussi l'expression " indigne de confiance " ? Je suis étonné, et les lecteurs doivent l'être aussi !

LECTEURS

Non.

~ Draco essaye de se défendre et s'enfonce encore plus. ~

DRACO

Je ne vous ai pas trahis. J'ai seulement feint de vous trahir, pour pouvoir gagner la confiance des Mangemorts et faciliter la chute du mage noir. Comme Ginny l'a fait ! Regardez la véracité et l'émotion dans mes yeux ! Regardez !

~ Il imite l'innocence pure. ~

RON

Arrête ça.

HARRY

Mais si tu disais ça pour gagner notre confiance maintenant que tu sais que nous avons gagné ?

~ Cela nous fait réfléchir. ~

DRACO

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

HARRY

Mais si ça l'était ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé de ton plan, comme Ginny l'a fait ?

~ Cela fait réfléchir Draco. ~

DRACO

Ginny est stupide.

HARRY

…

RON

…

GREG

… …

DRACO

… …

GINNY

… … …

HARRY

Je suis confus. Essayons juste de reconstruire la société.

GINNY

Attends ! Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort que ses milliers de fidèles le sont aussi !

HARRY

Si.

~ Ils créent un monde utopique où chacun vit dans la tolérance et l'harmonie. Tout le monde vit dans le bonheur. Harry continue de pleurer car il est irrémédiablement endommagé. ~

DRACO

Ah ! J'ai échappé à la trahison ! Prends ça, Peter Pettigrow !

[FIN] 

Note de l'auteur : Vous avez pu remarquer l'insertion injustifié du personnage " Greg " dans la dernière scène. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je fais des choses comme cela. On va dire que c'est pour vous embrouiller. Note de la traductrice : Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris à faire ce chapitre mais j'ai eu le droit à l'avalanche de contrôles pour la fin de l'année. Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs vous êtes géniaux. Bisous. 

Ange !

  
  



	12. Les Fics Après Poudlard Partie 2

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°10 : Les Fics Après Poudlard – Seconde Partie.

Le cliché de ces fics est en deux parties, la fin triste et celle heureuse, car nous retrouvons assez souvent les deux.

Sous-cliché n°2 : Familles Heureuses.

***

[EXT : PLATE FORME 9 ¾]

~ Pleins de gens se bousculent. Il s'est grossièrement écoulé vingt ans depuis le dernier livre. Absolument rien n'a changé. ~

PERSONNE AU HASARD

Oh, regardez ! C'est Harry Potter et sa famille !

~ Un halo de bonté plane perpétuellement autour d'Harry et de sa famille parfaite. ~

CHŒUR 

Notre sauveur ! 

HARRY

Waou ! Tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs ! Et ma personnalité ne s'est toujours pas développée, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

POUDLARD EXPRESS

Coup de klaxon, coup de klaxon ! Je suis toujours rouge et brillant. Regarde-moi Harry, et rappelle-toi les tendres années de ta jeunesse.

~ Harry a de nombreux flash-backs en rapport au premier livre. ~ 

HARRY

Je suis désormais un joueur de Quidditch célèbre. Comme c'est original ! Laissez-moi vous présentez ma famille irréprochable.

~ Les Potter accourent. ~

HARRY

Puisque Hermione a épousé Ron et Ginny s'est mariée avec Malefoy, j'ai été forcé de m'enfuir avec un personnage féminin sans grande notoriété. Probablement Cho Chang.

~ Nous la détestons déjà. ~

HARRY

Que les lecteurs ne s'inquiètent pas, vous ne recevrez pas beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle.

FEMME  
Je n'ai également aucune personnalité ! Ouais !

HARRY

Et voici mes deux merveilleux enfants, qui portent en hommage les prénoms de mes parents décédés. C'est cela ou je n'ai aucune imagination.

~ Nous choisissons tous la deuxième option. ~

JAMES JUNIOR

Je suis exactement comme Harry ! N'est ce pas cool ?

~ James Potter Senior se retourne dans sa tombe. ~

HEDWIGE

Je suis toujours vivante ! C'est tout aussi cool, et peu importe à quel point cela peu paraître invraisemblable. 

HARRY

La vie et tellement merveilleusement magnifique que je pense que je vais chanter. 

~ Une grande troupe de sales bâtards super riches arrive. ~

DRACO

Salut tout le monde. Regardez à quel point je suis toujours riche et arrogant. Seulement Ginny et moi nous sommes mariés, ce qui signifie que je me suis racheté.

(Soupir)

~ Pour une raison étrange, Harry a l'air légèrement jaloux. ~

DRACO

Nous avons donné des noms latins mystérieux et incompréhensibles à nos enfants.

  
QUARALIULIUMALUS MALEFOY

Je te déteste, papa.

~ Nous plaignons tous les enfants Malefoy. ~

MAGNUS MALEFOY

Apparemment, moi, mon frère et ma sœur sommes comme un rappel constant que le croisement entre les Malefoy et les Weasley est quelque chose qui doit être évité à tout prix. Je dois posséder la personnalité la plus confuse au monde.

~ Il fait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre une grimace arrogante et un sourire. ~

LUCIA MALEFOY

Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Dois-je être hypocrite et grossière ou heureuse et violente ?

QUARALIULIUMALUS 

Vous êtes les plus jeunes. Vous arriverez à être innocents et insouciants. Mais moi, je suis un mâle et je suis l'aîné alors, selon les lois des fanfictions, je dois ressembler à mon père. Je suis donc un abruti mais d'une sorte rachetée et tolérable. 

TOUT LE MONDE

Quoi ?  
  
QUARALIULIUMALUS

Je suis essentiellement comme Draco mais avec un nom légèrement plus stupide.

TOUT LE MONDE

Ah.

~ Pour achever cette réunion, un groupe gigantesque de Weasley apparaît. ~

HERMIONE

J'ai eu six enfants et je suis toujours magnifique !

~ Nous la détestons tous et l'affligeons de vergetures. ~

RON

Hourra ! Ron / Hermione au pouvoir pour toujours ! Nous l'avons fait ! Dans les dents, fans des Harry / Hermione !

~ Les fans des Harry / Hermione deviennent fous de colère et enterrent l'auteur sous des tonnes de liens pour des fanfictions érotiques H / H. ~

PAUL WEASLEY

Coucou tout le monde ! Ne vous embêtez pas à essayer de vous rappeler mon prénom. Il y a environ mille cinq cents putains de Weasley dans cette histoire et vous serez incapables de faire la moindre différence entre nous. 

~ Sirius Black entre, toujours mortellement sexy malgré le fait qu'il tourne autours de l'âge de la retraite. ~

SIRIUS

J'ai aussi des enfants !

NARCISSA

Après avoir vu à quel point il semblait sexy et traumatisé en sortant d'Azkaban, j'ai tout simplement divorcer de Lucius et ai rallumé la flamme de notre amour.

DONNA BLACK

Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi sexy que mon père. Mais c'est évidemment parce que je suis seulement en première année.

PRATIQUEMENT TOUS LES GOSSES PRESENTS

J'entre aussi en première année !

~ Tout le monde se tient debout dans un silence maladroit. ~

REMUS LUPIN 

Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tous eu des enfants au même moment exact ?

***

[INT : LE MEME VIEUX POUDLARD]

~ Le choixpeau magique est sorti. Il n'a pas changé et ne peut toujours pas aligner moins de dix rimes merdiques à la minute. ~ 

CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE (en chantant)

Eh. Vous connaissez l'exercice. Gryffondor au pouvoir, Serpentard aux chiottes. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous savez, c'est dur de faire les mêmes rimes pourries pendant des centaines d'années.

~ Le choixpeau magique commence à trier presque tout le monde à Gryffondor et Serpentard, puisque celles-ci sont les deux seules maisons existant dans l'esprit du lectorat. ~

HERMIONE

Je suis présente, ayant prit la place de Mc Gonagall dans son rôle de "Tyran de la métamorphose" et de "Responsable coincée de Gryffondor".

~ Elle semble stricte et autoritaire mais c'est tolérable et juste puisqu'elle est une sainte Gryffondor. ~

MC GONAGALL

Dumbledore est mort. Quelque chose à propos de Voldemort ou d'un fromage périmé, enfin un truc du genre. Je suis la nouvelle directrice. Le pouvoir aux filles !

ROGUE

(Lance des regards noirs).

~ La répartition continue. C'est alors que quelque chose d'étonnant et d'inattendu se produit : Un Malefoy est envoyé à Gryffondor ! Nous devrions tous être stupéfiés, mais nous ne le sommes pas. ~

TOUT LE MONDE

Choc ! Horreur ! Surprise !

LUCIA MALEFOY

Super ! Maintenant je vais devoir traîner avec la réincarnation la plus récente de Neville Londubat. J'ai le sentiment que cela va causer quelques tensions avec mon papa. 

DRACO

Et merde ! Je vais être amèrement déçu par toi, malgré le fait évident que je suis tombé amoureux puis aie épousé une Gryffondor. 

(Pause)

Mais c'est totalement différent !

LUCIA

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et, le plus important, pourquoi m'as-tu apparemment baptisé d'après le prénom de ton père si tu le détestais ?

~ Draco disparaît en un éclair pour ensuite revenir quelques secondes plus tard. ~

DRACO

Ah ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

(Pause)

Ou est-ce de potion ? Ah… mais qui s'en soucie ?

~ Il prend place à la grande table qui est déjà bourrée à craquer de tous les anciens camarades de classe d'Harry. ~

ROGUE

OK, rien ne pourrait être pire. Je suis en enfer.

SEAMUS FINNIGAN

Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Presque tous les anciens étudiants de Poudlard enseignent ici maintenant. Nous avons dû inventer des douzaines de nouveaux postes inutiles simplement pour loger une partie d'entre eux !

~ Toutes les personnes sortant de la promotion 2002 de Poudlard font un signe de main à la nouvelle génération. ~

LAVANDE BROWN

J'enseigne le remuement de baguette magique avancé !

PARVATI PATIL

J'enseigne l'Electromagique Rasttomocide ! Ca ne veut rien dire… mais ça semble tellement cool !

RON

Je lave la voiture de Mc Gonagall le dimanche !

~ Ils débitent à toute allure d'innombrables professions merdiques qui sont supposées paraître crédibles mais qui ressemblent simplement à un gros tas de bouse. ~ 

DEAN THOMAS

Je suis un aide elfe de maison !

~ Tout le monde regarde Dean avec pitié. ~

DRACO

Waou… c'est bas. Comment dors-tu la nuit ?

DEAN

Sous vos lits !

~ Ils partent tous en courant. ~

***

[INT : LA TABLE DES GRYFFONDOR]

~ L'auteur essaye de nous présenter quelques nouveaux personnages mais leur ôte toute personnalité propre. ~ 

NIGEL LONDUBAT

Oups ! J'ai accidentellement incendié la grande salle !

~ Il a un rire maladroit. ~

NIGEL

Je suis le portrait craché de mon père !

LILY POTTER II

C'est tous notre cas, Nigel. Quelqu'un d'entre nous est-il dérangé par le faite de n'avoir aucune originalité par rapport à nos parents et/ou grands-parents ?

LUCIA

Eh ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous. Je ne ressemble en rien à mon père.

~ Elle donne un petit coup à sa chevelure rousse et s'extasie devant James, ressemblant curieusement à Ginny. ~

PLUMPY DURSLEY

Waou ! Un Dursley à Poudlard ! Vous n'aviez rien vu du genre auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

DUDLEY

Sniff. Je suis tellement anormalement fier de toi, mon fils. Je semble avoir surmonté les préjugés de ma famille et être devenu un individu bon et convenable.

PERSONNES DIVERSES

Ah, ah, ah. Tu es toujours gros, et cela nous fait rire.

~ Ils rient et plaisantent parce que la graisse c'est drôle. ~

PLUMPY

Je suis grand et osseux, putain de merde !

~ En attendant, Rob Weasley agit comme un adorable bouffon. ~

ROB WEASLEY

J'ai un béguin secret pour Lucia. Une Malefoy ! Vous avez entendu ? Ma-le-foy !

(Pause)

Cela doit-il être considéré comme un développement de ma personnalité ? Qu'en pense ma sœur jumelle précédemment mentionnée ?

HARMONIE WEASLEY

Examens ! Nous devons étudier ! Travail, travail, travail ! Est-ce que je vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

~ Elle se met à frapper la tête des gens avec _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

***

[INT : CLASSE DE METAMORPHOSE]

~ Un des enfants Weasley projette des farces. James est bon et moral. ~

KEVIN WEASLEY

Pss ! Harry ! Euh… je veux dire, James ! Ici !

JAMES

Quoi ?

KEVIN

Veux-tu lancer quelques bombabouses sur les pantalons des Serpentard ?

(Pouffe de rire)

Penses-y ! Bombabouses ! Pantalons ! C'est une blague en or, Potter.

~ Tous les auteurs de fics sur les maraudeurs prennent des notes. ~

JAMES

Attends, n'es-tu pas le fils de Percy ?

KEVIN

Non, non, non. Les gosses de Percy sont Pauly, Priscilla, Pip, Prince, Paris et Maurice. Je suis un des enfants de Fred Weasley. Mon goût pour les blagues et mon sourire coquin en sont la preuve.

~ Il semble malveillant et charmant. Nous l'aimons immédiatement mais l'oublierons dans trois paragraphes. ~

JAMES

Sont-ils tous à Gryffondor ?

KEVIN

Je n'en suis pas certain. Il y a tellement de Weasley ici que je suis étonné que l'on ne nous ait pas donné notre propre maison ! Mais nous sortons du sujet. Veux-tu devenir un cliché de blagueur, tout comme moi ?

JAMES

Non, désolé. Je fais déjà parti d'un groupe de racailles fauteurs de troubles. Avec Rob, Harmonie et Lucia, pour être plus précis.

(Pause)

Nous sommes appelés les " Fabriquants-farceurs " !

KEVIN

C'est le nom le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ce n'est même pas correct grammaticalement. 

~ Nous le détestons immédiatement pour avoir oser se moquer de nos personnages favoris qui ressemblent de façon saisissante à nos personnages favoris originaux. ~

KEVIN

Bon, très bien. Pendant que nous sommes ici, veux-tu jeter des trucs sur le professeur Rogue ?

JAMES

Mais nous ne sommes même pas en cours de potion.

~ Pause. ~

KEVIN

Arrête de faire ça !

***

[INT : HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE]

~ Le professeur Binns fait chier à mort tout le monde. ~

BINNS

Et cela conclue mon éblouissant cours non intéressent sur le manque de pluie de jeudi après-midi.

LECTEURS

Soupir. Déjà huit pages de terminer et toujours aucun signe de complot. Ni la moindre plaisanterie. Ni aucun développement dans la personnalité des personnages. Réfléchissons… cette fic craint.

~ Plusieurs lecteurs laissent des reviews grossières à l'auteur et s'en vont. ~

BINNS

Maintenant, pouvez-vous ouvrir votre manuel " Lord Voldemort et moi " à la page 666, s'il vous plaît ? Nous pouvons commencer à exposer le passé sombre et mystérieux de tous vos parents. Cela doit créer des conflits et vous angoisser puisque la plupart d'entre vous n'ont jamais été mis au courant de la Grande Guerre de 1991 à 2006.

~ Il révèle un bon nombre de secrets de famille de façon à ce que l'on se rappelle qu'il n'est pas qu'un abruti qui se contente d'apprendre à tout le monde comment des magiciens en ont trompé d'autres. ~

CLASSE

Waou ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

LECTEURS RESTANTS

Non, vraiment. 

~ Nous sommes forcés d'écouter cinq minutes durant à quel point Harry est la personne la plus merveilleuse existant sur cette terre. ~ 

JAMES

Pff… Je le savais déjà ! Et je n'ai toujours pas vaincu mon angoisse de ne pas réussir vivre à son niveau. Où est la révélation stupéfiante ?

BINNS

… Personne ne sait exactement de quelle manière Harry a réussi à vaincre l'homme le plus mauvais de l'histoire simplement aidé d'un chien un peu agressif, d'un jeu de baguettes chinoises et de sa mauviette de meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

ROB 

Eh !

BINNS

Peut-être ne le saurons-nous jamais. Monsieur Potter ne semble toujours pas vouloir révéler ses secrets. Mais une chose est sûre. C'est un mystère. Un mystère. Un MYSTERE.

~ Il regarde James d'une manière significative. ~

DONNA BLACK

Pourquoi avez-vous répété ce mot plusieurs fois de suite ?

BINNS

Cela s'appelle "un présage ".

~ James a une réaction prévisible. ~

JAMES

Hum… Mon papa cache évidemment quelque chose. Je dois découvrir ce que c'est, peu importe à quel point cela peut me nuire psychologiquement. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il me cachait cette chose pour une bonne raison, n'est ce pas ?

BINNS

Chut ! J'ai encore d'autres secrets à révéler.

~ Draco est qualifié de Mangemort. ~

LUCIA

Ah ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour de succomber face au poids de la surprise. Comment cela se peut-il ? Mon père m'a toujours dit avoir hérité de ce tatouage en forme de crâne durant une nuit plutôt agité avec le professeur Flitwitch !

ROB

Et tu l'as cru ? Tu n'es pas très intelligente… aurions-nous un point de parenté ?

LUCIA

Je crois que nous sommes cousins… mais n'es-tu pas amoureux de moi ?

ROB

Si.

LUCIA

Et ton père et Ron Weasley alors que ma mère et Ginny Weasley ?

ROB

Ouais. Et alors ?

~ Il y a une pause inconfortable durant laquelle l'auteur comprend son erreur et essaye de se trouver une porte de sortie. ~

AUTEUR

Euh…

~ Draco arrive à la hâte et tente de trouver une explication pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème d'inceste dans cette histoire. ~

DRACO

En réalité, Lucia, tu es la fille que j'ai eue illégitimement avec une femme mystérieuse qui n'était pas Ginny Weasley. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas.

~ Il disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est arrivé. ~

LUCIA

Cette révélation ne me fera pratiquement pas réagir.

ROB

Eh, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille !

~ Ils se pelotent derrière le bureau. ~

LECTEURS

C'est une excuse vraiment bidon que tu as utilisé. Nous pensons que nous te détestons.

AUTEUR

Calmez-vous ! Chaque putain de personnage dans cette histoire est au moins à moitié Weasley de toute façon ! Ce n'est donc pas difficile d'avoir des relations avec des membres de sa famille. ~

~ Nous sentons la forte envie d'enflammer l'auteur nous envahir. ~

***

[INT : UN COULOIR]

~ Les enfants Malefoy se posent de très importantes questions, comme pourquoi leur père est-il l'incarnation du mal en personne ou encore pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué auparavant. ~

LUCIA

Eh, Quaraliuliumalus !

(Pause)

N'aurais-tu pas un surnom que je pourrais utiliser ?

QUARALIULIUMALUS

Non, aucun. Bien que parfois, j'aime être appelé " Betty ".

LUCIA

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

BETTY

D'accord.

MAGNUS

Alors, pourquoi traînes-tu ici, sœurette ? Nous parler n'est pas une bonne chose pour ton statut de mouton noir de la famille. C'est à peu près la seule chose qui te donne du caractère, ne la gâche pas.

~ Lucia raconte ce qu'elle a appris, donc pas grand chose. ~

MAGNUS

Waou ! Notre papa était un Mangemort ? Je me demande pourquoi nous, ses enfants les plus âgés, n'avons jamais rien lu de pareil auparavant. Je veux dire, j'ai eu exactement les mêmes cours que toi l'année dernière et l'on ne m'a jamais mis au courant.

LUCIA

Arrête de faire preuve de logique, Magnus. Tu sais bien à quel point l'auteur a horreur de ça. Je résoudrai ce mystère puisque je suis spécial, unique et acceptée socialement.

LES DEUX GARCONS

Je ne suis pas d'accord. 

~ Ils se moquent d'elle et foutent le feu à un Poufsouffle qui passait par-là. ~

LUCIA

Je suis évidemment le seul membre important de cette famille. Je suis Gryffondor, cela suffit à m'appuyer, n'est ce pas ?

~ Les frères froncent les sourcils comme des Serpentard. Ils sont désagréables et nous ne les aimons pas, mais nous avons tout de même l'envie étrange de les faire se racheter dans une fic romance. ~

QUARALIULIUMALUS

Tu sais, j'aimerais bien rester toute la journée à côté de toi à froncer les sourcils, sœurette, mais je dois aller lancer des sourires satisfaits à quelques Serdaigle dans environ un quart d'heure. En plus, j'ai quelques moqueries pleines d'esprit à utiliser sur mon béguin secret. 

(Pause)

Ah, vraiment ! Etre l'héritier de Draco est un travail à plein temps !

~ Il fonce enfiler un pantalon en cuir pour agir comme le gars bizarre et prétentieux qu'il est. ~

QUARALIULIUMALUS

Les gars, ce truc met vraiment bien en valeur mon cul.

***

[INT : LA MAISON DE POTTER]

~ James rentre pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son père. ~

HARRY

Salut fiston. Tu as l'air soucieux. Evitons d'en parler. Du thé ?

JAMES

Non merci. J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu agisses d'une façon paternelle et pour que nous montrions à tout le monde à quel point nos rapports sont merveilleux. 

~ Harry et James se créent des liens. ~

JAMES

Papa, pourquoi n'as-tu confié ni à Lily ni à moi ce qui est arrivé la nuit où tu as vaincu Voldemort ?

HARRY

C'est sûr fiston, Voldemort était vraiment diabolique.

~ Il a un rire peu convaincant. ~

JAMES

Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

HARRY

Mange tes légumes.

JAMES

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler ?

HARRY

J'aime le Quidditch.

~ Harry se lance alors dans un cours sur l'importance des rapports sexuels protégés qui ressemble plus à une leçon de jardinage qu'à autre chose. ~

JAMES

Hum… Très bien, vu qu'il est encore trop tôt pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions, je pense que je vais juste laisser tout ça comme ça.

~ Il retourne à Poudlard en volant illégalement mais ne se fait pas attraper. ~

***

[INT : COURS DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL] 

DRACO

Voici quelques épouvantards. Je suis sûr que cette scène sera aussi drôle que dans le troisième livre.

~ Elle ne l'est pas. C'est ennuyeux, banal et sans aucun travestisme. ~

ROGUE

Ca c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais vous ne pouvez pas voir sous mes robes, n'est ce pas ?

~ Un épouvantard coince Magnus dans un coin et se transforme en quelque chose de très recherché. ~

MAGNUS

Ah ! Un épouvantard ! Dégage ! Dégage !

~ Il s'enfuit en courant car il n'est qu'un Serpentard lâche et sans aucune morale. ~

DRACO

Putain ! Pourquoi mes enfants sont-ils tous de telles mauviettes ?

LECTEURS

Ne te vexe pas, Draco, mais tu n'es pas vraiment la tarte la plus courageuse de l'arbre. 

DRACO

Quoi ? Cela ne veut absolument rien dire !

~ C'est ensuite au tours de James. Nous sentons tous que se sera un passage très important. ~

LECTEUR N°1

Il va se transformer en détraqueur, comme pour Harry !

LECTEUR N°2

Non, ce sera Voldemort !

~ Nous avons tous tort. ~

JAMES

Ahhhhh ! Un lapin !

***

[INT : LA BIBLIOTHEQUE]

~ Le gang enquête sur leurs parents. ~

JAMES

C'est vraiment chiant. Il n'y a toujours pas eu de match de Quidditch dans lequel je pourrais montrer mes fabuleuses compétences d'attrapeur.

~ Ils trouvent des livres très importants et supers rares dans lesquels ils obtiendront toutes leurs réponses. ~

HARMONIE

Han ! Quelqu'un a arraché la page dont nous avions besoin ! On doit essayer de nous cacher une terrible vérité !

APPARITION DE DRACO

Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! Muahahaha !

~ Ils continuent à découvrir pleins de trucs sans aucun rapport que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à mentionner. ~

JAMES

Nous devons aller affronter nos parents. Je suis sur que cela marchera cette fois-ci, même s'il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis notre dernière tentative. 

***

[INT : LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR]

~ Puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre, tout le monde et obligé de se pardonner et tous les conflits se résolvent. ~

DRACO

Comme s'est merveilleux ! Mes enfants m'ont pardonné d'être un meurtrier et de leur avoir menti durant toute leur vie ! 

QUARALIULIUMALUS

C'est vrai, mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir donné ce nom là. 

DRACO

Tu as raison.

~ James fait son visage de "grand garçon ". ~

JAMES

Je dois savoir, papa. Qu'est-il arrivé de si horrible dans la forêt interdite et dont tu as toujours gardé le secret ? Tu peux tout me dire, je comprendrai.

~ Il se conditionne à entendre les pires horreurs possibles et inimaginables. ~

HARRY

J'ai baisé avec Ron et Draco.

JAMES

Quoi ?

~ Les fans de slashs lancent tous simultanément un cri aigu. ~

HARRY

Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mon fils.

JAMES

C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie entendu de toute ma vie. Même dans un million d'années, personne ne la croirait.

~ Tous les fans de slashs deviennent tarés. ~

FANS DE SLASHS

Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Le slash est une possibilité de scénario très plausible ! Arrête de nous blesser avec ta logique implacable !

~ Les fans de slashs partent en courant. ~

LILY

Attend, papa ! Nous voulons savoir comment tu as vaincu Voldemort, pas tes fantaisies perverses et bizarres.

~ Les lecteurs sont légèrement déçus. ~

HARRY

Euh, et bien… Je n'ai jamais vraiment dit que j'avais vaincu Voldemort. Nous sommes sortis de la forêt interdite, et puisque c'était le septième livre… le gens ont automatiquement pensé que j'avais gagné. Donc je me suis juste adapté à tout ça.

ROB

Attendez ! Si c'est vrai… alors qu'est-il arrivé à Voldemort ? Pourquoi ne torture-t-il plus les moldus ?

HARRY

Il le fait toujours. Seulement il s'appelle " Mariah Carey " maintenant.

JAMES

Très bien. Mais la seule chose qui est de l'importance, c'est que nous ayons réussi à résoudre notre problème de famille. 

TOUT LE MONDE

Hourra !

~ Les personnages se mettent à danser et nagent dans un pur bonheur. Nous supposons que l'histoire est terminée et nous vomissons de soulagement. ~

AUTEUR

Bien sûr, il n'y a eu ni de phrase intéressante, ni de personnages amusants, ni de ponctuation correcte… Mais n'était-ce pas une très bonne idée pour l'avenir de nos personnages favoris ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

LECTEURS

Sale chien.

~ L'auteur se félicite lui-même pour être si fantastique et merveilleux. ~

JAMES

Cette fin est encore pire.

**Fin**

Note de l'auteur : Je suis d'accord avec James Junior. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre alors j'ai évidemment opté pour l'option la plus stupide possible. Cinquante points à celui qui arrive à prononcer correctement : " Quaraliuliumalus ". 

Note de la traductrice : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Gros bisous.

Ange !

  
  
  



	13. Les Fics R et NC17

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°11 : Les Fics NC-17 ou R.

Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde : l'auteur avait publié ce chapitre en dehors de l'histoire, à cause de son rating plutôt élevé en raison des fics qu'il parodie. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes choqués, ce chapitre est hot, je vous aurai prévenu. 

~*~

[INT : CHEZ LES DURSLEY – 7ième ANNEE]

~ Harry n'a pas arrêté de se faire battre. Il lutte également contre son fâcheux penchant à douter de lui-même. ~

HARRY

Attendez une minute ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une de ces fics angoissantes gnangnan ! Il faut changer le dernier commentaire pour qu'il devienne plus érotique. C'est une fic R, putain !

~ On nous dit qu'Harry possède un grand et impressionnant pénis. ~

HARRY

Hum… légèrement mieux, mais il faut tout de même quelque chose de plus doux. Tu ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite dans ce sujet. Tu ne peux pas faire un truc angoissant, mais avec du sex-appeal ?

~ Harry lutte pour trouver son orientation sexuelle. ~ 

HARRY

Ouais, c'est mieux.

(Pause)

Je suis gai. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai tellement honte ! Quand le garçon qui a survécu est-il devenu le garçon qui aime prendre les gens par derrière ?

~ Il à l'air vaguement triste jusqu'à ce que ses pulsions dégueux d'adolescent ne reprennent le dessus. ~

HARRY

Bon, je me suis assez apitoyé sur moi-même pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller baiser avec Dudley.

DUDLEY

Oh ouais bébé, tu sais que tu aimes ça !

~ Plusieurs lecteurs conservateurs ont déjà réagi et sont partis dénoncer cette histoire aux autorités appropriées. ~

~*~

[INT : LE TERRIER]

~ Ron, Hermione et le restant des Weasley sont tous allongés en un tas de corps nus près d'un très grand nombre d'accessoires d'esclavage et un large choix d'assortiments genre crème fouettée. ~

FRED

Putain, j'adore ces bonnes orgies pleines d'inceste. C'est la meilleure façon de commencer la journée.

GEORGE

Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux, mon Fred chéri. Pouvons-nous aller "exprimer nos tendances" avec les poulets maintenant ?

~ Il fait un clin d'œil extrêmement inquiétant avant de prendre son frère par la main et de partir en sautillant joyeusement. ~

HERMIONE

Très bien. Maintenant que nous sommes presque seuls tous les deux, Ron, je vais pouvoir discuter avec toi de questions sexuelles très importantes.

RON

Eh ! Hermione, mes parents sont toujours là !

MOLLY

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, Ron. Nous aimons observer.

~ Notons un autre clin d'œil conspirateur. ~

RON

C'était malheureusement évident. Pouvons-nous couper cette réponse ?

~ Une réponse en moins plus tard. ~

RON

Très bien, où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, mon petit chou à la crème lapinou d'amour ?

~ Nous sommes tous dégoûtés par les démonstrations d'affections de Ron. ~

HERMIONE

Cela ne peut plus durer, Ron. Tu n'arrive pas à satisfaire mes besoins. Je n'ai eu que dix-neuf orgasmes cette nuit ! Tu es un tel amateur ! J'ai besoin d'un VRAI homme.

RON

Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre !

~ Les lecteurs pervers sont immédiatement embarrassés par ce nouveau concept. ~

HERMIONE

Ron ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de parler d'amour dans une fic de cul ? Tu veux dégoûter tous les lecteurs, c'est cela ?

~ Tous les lecteurs dangereusement excités ont déjà sauté ce chapitre pour trouver un passage avec plus de sexe, de sexe et de sexe. ~

GINNY

Salut tout le monde. Je suis "Pétasse Ginny". A un moment donné au cours des dernières années, je me suis métamorphosée en une parfaite pute.

~ Elle dévoile ses sous-vêtements étriqués ou inexistants au grand public. ~

GINNY

Cela peut, ou ne peut pas, avoir rapport avec les dégâts psychologiques irréversibles infligés par Tom Jedusor lors de l'incident du journal. Franchement, tout le monde s'en fou. Personne ne vient lire cette fic pour ses belles phrases, vous le savez.

~ Ginny accroche une pancarte autour de son cou où l'on peut lire : "Ouvert pour affaires". ~

TOUS LES MÂLES DES LIVRES

Allons-y !

~ Elle utilise ses fabuleux pouvoirs de prostitutions pour devenir le personnage féminin le plus cool au monde. ~

~*~

[INT : POUDLARD]

~ Harry décida de virer sa cuti, mais pas avant de coucher avec pratiquement toute la population féminine de Poudlard, y compris Ginny, Hermione et le professeur Chourave. ~

HARRY

Les gars… je suis gai.

HERMIONE

Ouais, quel suspens de merde, Sherlock. Nous le savons tous depuis une éternité. Ron t'a même offert un abonnement à vie au magazine "Fantaisie Anale" pour ton anniversaire.

RON

Bien sûr que je lui ai offert. Tu es un si bon ami, Harry. Je te soutiendrai dans ta nouvelle orientation sexuelle, sauf si tu profites de moi dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

(Pause)

Ca tu le feras certainement.

~ Ron le dévisage pendant environ trois secondes. ~

RON

Très bien. Les slashs H/R en force !

HARRY

Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je savais que vous comprendriez !

~ Il leur donne une étreinte qui se détériore rapidement en un énorme désordre bisexuel dans lequel les mots "virilité palpitante" sont employés quatre cent onze fois. ~

~*~

[EXT : ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH]

~ Pour une raison indéfinissable, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'entraînent ensemble. Cela signifie qu'il y a abondance de corps musclés tout en sueur. ~

DRACO (fort)

Je vais MONTER sur mon balai maintenant. Je devrai SAISIR DUREMENT le MANCHE tout RAIDE pour ne pas tomber. Avez-vous tous entendu ? Je vais placer un DUR BATON EN BOIS ENTRE MES JAMBES et y aller. 

~ Harry n'a pas encore tout à fait pigé. ~

DRACO

Eh, Potter ! C'était une insinuation sexuelle ! Ca veut dire que je craque pour toi et que nous pouvons aller faire l'amour comme des singes sauvages dans l'abri à balais dès maintenant.

HARRY

Tu es gai toi aussi ? Je croyais que tu avais couché avec toutes les filles de l'école !

DRACO

Non, tu as mal compris. J'ai couché avec toutes les personnes de l'école… sauf toi. Tu seras ma plus grande victoire.

~ Ils s'approprient encore un peu les dialogues du film "Sexe Intentions". ~

DRACO

Tu peux me la mettre n'importe où.

HARRY

Petit cochon.

~ Pansy est en retrait et les observe. ~

PANSY

Excellent. Tout marche selon mon plan. Quand Draco aura séduit Harry Potter, nous le livrerons au seigneur des ténèbres et il nous en sera à jamais reconnaissant.

LECTEURS

Pourquoi tu ne l'assommes pas tout simplement avec une roche ? 

PANSY

Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant à faire cela ?

~ A notre immense plaisir, elle s'en va. ~

HARRY

Attends une minute. Le scénario où l'on te dit de séduire un Gryffondor n'est-il pas supposé impliquer Hermione, et non moi ?

DRACO

Waou… il y a un scénario ? Depuis quand ?

HARRY

Laisse tomber. On baisera quand même de toute façon.

~ Ils s'éclipsent pour faire des trucs dégueux. ~

HARRY

Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel auparavant.

DRACO

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père m'a montré exactement quoi faire. Après tout, je baise comme un pro depuis que j'ai sept ans… pas toi ?

HARRY

Euh… non ? Mais d'un autre côté, mon entrejambe n'a pas son propre site web.

LE ZIZI DE DRACO

Je vais tous vous pénétrer ! Muahahaha !

DRACO

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

~ Ils se violent analement avec des crosses de hockey. Le mécanisme pur d'un tel acte époustoufle complètement notre esprit. Les lecteurs commencent à pleurer. ~ 

HAGRID

Salut les gars. Ca vous dérange si je participe ?

LECTEUR N°1

Dieu n'existe pas…

~ L'auteur nous inflige alors une quantité extrême de plaisanteries boiteuses impliquant la taille de sa baguette magique, qui sont supposées être drôle mais qui en réalité ne le sont pas. ~

DRACO

Eh ! Comment ça se fait que se soit toi qui soit au-dessus ? C'est moi le mauvais garçon ! Je suis celui qui possède la personnalité masculine dominatrice !

LECTEURS

(Pouffent de rire).

DRACO

Vous ne me croyez pas assez macho ? Vous ai-je déjà parlé du jour où je me suis retrouvé seul face à un épouvantard ? Ah… c'était terrible ! Il était déchiré de partout ! Et il portait d'horribles chaussures bon marché en cuir.

~ Draco continue à pleurer et gémir en nous parlant de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux pour nous rappeler son statut d'homosexuel stéréotypé. ~

HARRY

Ma baguette magique fait 33 centimètres de long.

~ Il fait un clin d'œil aux lecteurs. ~

LECTEURS

Ah ! Fermez-la !

~ Harry et Draco s'engagent dans de vilaines insinuations. ~

~*~

[INT : UN ENDROIT SEXY – PROBABLEMENT LES CACHOTS SOUTERRAINS]

~ Rogue classe des papiers sensuellement. Rentre alors Hermione qui ressemble à une putain à cinq euros. ~  
  
HERMIONE   
Vous désirez me voir, monsieur ?   
  
ROGUE   
Oui, en effet, je vous désire. 

~ Hermione simule l'innocence. ~

HERMIONE

J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre.

ROGUE

Mlle Granger, je me suis récemment rendu compte que vous étiez bandante. Je veux vous baiser maintenant sur ce plancher froid et dur de cachot souterrain.

HERMIONE

Certainement, monsieur. Quelle jeune fille pourrait résister à une personne affreuse comme vous ? J'aime la façon dont vous me détestez et me rendez malheureuse. C'est tellement excitant.

ROGUE

N'oubliez pas la manière dont mes cheveux peuvent avoir l'air lisses et ébouriffés en même temps.

HERMIONE

Ca aussi. Mais avant que nous le fassions… je dois vous dire que je suis toujours vierge.

~ Elle porte du blanc pour montrer qu'elle est pure et non infectée, ce qui est une contradiction directe avec ce que j'ai dit il y a seize lignes. ~

ROGUE

Mais tu n'étais pas dans cette orgie au début de…

~ Hermione l'interrompt avant que les lecteurs ne puissent remarquer l'erreur. ~

HERMIONE

Non, non. Je suis encore vierge. Il n'a jamais vraiment été dit que je participais à cet incident, seulement que je…

LECTEURS EXCITES

On s'en fou. Faites juste ce que vous avez à faire.

~ Ils le font. Au cours de ce chapitre, l'auteur apprend que leur vocabulaire se limite aux termes "séduisant", "sensuel" et trois autres mots ayant l'air cool commençant par la lettre "s". ~  
  
ROGUE   
Bien, c'était amusant. Vingt points à Gryffondor !   
  
HERMIONE   
Vingt ? Mais Lupin m'en a donné trente-cinq !   
  
ROGUE   
Lupin ? Je croyais que j'étais le premier… 

HERMIONE

Mince ! Je dois y aller, Flitwick m'attend à huit heures trente précises.

~ Pendant ce temps, Ron a découvert une nouvelle façon très amusante d'utiliser le sort de voracité. ~

RON

Oooh… Colin, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça aurait pu ressembler à cela.

~ Les trois lecteurs restants qui possédaient encore un tant soit peu d'intelligence partent en hurlant dans les bois. ~

~*~

[INT : LA SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDOR]

~ Draco entre avec le petit sourire satisfait et l'équipement tout en cuir requis. ~

DRACO

Je suis tellement sexy que s'en est presque illégal.

GINNY

Comment es-tu entré ici ?

DRACO

Pff. Tu penses vraiment que l'auteur se soucie de questions insignifiantes comme ça ?

~ Draco s'avance vers elle d'une manière séduisante. Il sourit d'une manière séduisante et touche d'une manière séduisante ses parties coquines d'une manière incroyablement séduisante. ~ 

  
DRACO   
Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.   
  
~ Il agite ses sourcils de façon suggestive. ~ 

GINNY

Bien que ça ait l'air évident, je me sens contrainte de le demander de toute façon : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

DRACO

L'auteur a passé toute sa nuit à chercher des synonymes au mot "pénis" et, puisque nous sommes les deux putes attitrées de cette fic, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions fêter ça.

GINNY

Pourquoi moi ? Hermione aussi est une salope !  
  
~ Draco et les fans d'Hermione continuent leur offensive. ~ 

DRACO

Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Elle est aussi saine et chaste que la rosée du matin ! Aussi délicate et pure qu'une fleur fraîche au printemps. Aussi propre qu'un…

~ Draco est alors engueulé par l'auteur pour ne pas se comporter comme un courreur, qui est à son tour engueulé par les lecteurs pour ne pas avoir orthographié "coureur" correctement. ~

GINNY

Bon, arrêtez maintenant. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Commençons. Au fait, pouvons-nous inviter le professeur Mc Gonagall, Peter Pettigrow et Rusard ?

DRCAO

Ca n'a pas l'air très agréable… et considérant mes standards (nb : aucun), je trouve ça assez sale.

GINNY

Tu trouves que ça à l'air sale ? Mes parents se sont rencontrés lors d'une réunion de famille ! Maintenant arrête de parler et baise-moi avec ton puissant bâton d'amour !

~ Ils prennent leur temps. Chaque action aussi minuscule soit elle est décrite dans l'extrême avec de dégoûtants détails. ~  
  
GINNY   
Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux faire ça avec une pastèque.   
  
DRACO   
C'est très simple. Tu prends juste $^$ * ^ ton * ^ * ^ * ^ $ * ^**$%$ durement $ * % mamelon % ! **$ ***$ ** ^ pendant que *$^$ * avec ton % ^ ! * et % ? ? Mets la pastèque dans ton $* * ^ $ ( % $) et ensuite % ^ (^ % * cinq fois * % * ^ * tu la tournes et ensuite $ ^ % $ ^ $ % * * * % * * $ chameau % * ^ *. Tu vois, c'est simple !

GINNY

Euh… ouais.

~ S'en suit un chapitre relativement court dans lequel Draco pénètre toutes les filles de la tour de Gryffondor avec son impressionnante virilité. ~

~*~

[INT : QUELQUE PART – PERSONNE NE LIT CETTE PARTIE DE TOUTE FACON]

~ Ron et Harry viennent de finit leur scène de sexe gaie obligatoire et parlent sensuellement. ~

HARRY

Donc tu vois Ron, je ne sais pas avec qui je dois me mettre ! Dois-je me rapprocher de mon meilleur ami qui me fait jouir de sa loyauté ?

RON

Eh, eh. Tu as dit "jouir".

HARRY

…Ou de mon ennemi juré devenu mon objet sexuel que je désir énormément mais qui ne peut ressentir aucune émotion ? La vie est si dure !

RON

Eh, eh. Tu as dit "dure".

HARRY

Ron ! Tu dois m'aider ! La personne que je choisirai sera avec moi pendant au moins huit jours ! C'est une décision importante !

RON

Ecoute, Harry. Réveille-toi et sens toute cette testostérone. Nous sommes dans une fic R. Tu peux nous avoir tous les deux… et même plusieurs fois par jour si tu le veux.

~ Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Cette scène sera répétée en gros quatre-vingt-sept fois, en changeant rarement les personnages et encore moins les dialogues. ~

~*~

[INT : PASSAGE DE VIOL DE MOLDUS OBLIGATOIRE]

~ Les Mangemorts se sont eux-mêmes surnommés "la plus grande bande de salops n'ayant jamais existé". ~

VOLDEMORT

J'ai capturé une belle femme moldue. Regardez-nous la violer en vous donnant tous les détails. 

AVERY

Ah ! Je ne veux pas passer après quelqu'un d'autre. C'est trop répugnant.

~ Il viole sa femme et/ou ses enfants. ~

NOTT

Beurk.

~ Ils démarrent tous une gigantesque orgie. ~

VOLDEMORT

C'est qui ma salope ? Dis-le ! C'est qui ma salope ? 

PETER PETTIGROW

Pff. C'est moi, maître.

VOLDEMORT

Dépêche-toi ! Dis le reste de ton texte !

PETER

Oh, oui. Chevauche-moi comme un poney. Tremblements. Gémissements. Etc…

~ Nous sommes affligés de constater que Voldemort passe énormément de temps à violer son cercle privé de fidèles. ~

LUCIUS

Tout le monde en rang ! Severus taille des pipes ! 

~*~

[INT : LE NID D'AMOUR DE HARRY]

~ Harry et Draco échangent de sales insinuations puisque personne dans cette histoire n'est capable d'entretenir une conversation normale. ~

DRACO

Harry, je suis ici pour rompre. Comme ça, plus tard, nous pourrons avoir une scène de réconciliation super chaude dans les cachots.

HARRY

As-tu honte de moi ? C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu as honte de baiser avec un Gryffondor, hein ?  
  
~ Harry commence à pleurer. ~ 

DRACO

Arrête… maintenant je suis super embarrassé. Qui est sensé être un gros dur ici ?

GINNY

Pas moi !

~ Elle montre à tout le monde ses parties intimes. ~  
  
~*~

  
[ INT : TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE]   
  
~ Seamus et Dean sont gais… comme tous les autres. ~ 

DEAN

Sommes nous le couple le plus efféminé de l'histoire ?

SEAMUS

Eh, Dean ! Et si nous jouions à "Où est caché le trèfle" ? Allusion : Il est dans mon caleçon !

LECTEURS

Putain ! Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un dans cette histoire qui soit hétéro ?

~ Sirius entre avec Remus Lupin et une laisse en cuir. ~

SIRIUS

Hum… je ne crois pas. Au pied Remus ! Au pied ! Bon garçon… donne la papatte maintenant !

REMUS

En réalité, je trouve cela vraiment très dégradent mais je le ferai quand même puisque Sirius et le seul à savoir me soumettre juste avec sa langue. 

~ Maintenant que les trois lignes de discours obligatoires sont terminées, on peut commencer à baiser dans tous les sens. ~

SIRIUS

On tourne !

~ Pendant ce temps, une autre union inattendue est sur le point d'avoir lieu. ~  
  
RON   
Je te déteste Malefoy !   
  
DRACO   
Je te déteste Weasley !   
  
~ Pause. ~   
  
RON   
Baisons ! 

~ Ca devient trop facile. ~

LECTEURS

L'auteur ne s'est jamais donné la peine de décrire l'histoire de toute façon. 

AUTEUR

Vraiment, vous trouvez que je ne décris pas assez ?

~ L'auteur nous bombarde de détails sur les cabrioles de Ron et Draco dans leur chambre à coucher. ~

~*~

[INT : UN ENDROIT SEXY]

  
~ Hermione n'a pas baisé depuis treize minutes. ~ 

HERMIONE

Je déteste les hommes. Ils ne font que nous utiliser. Je veux faire des expériences avec des femmes.

LECTEURS MASCULINS

Oh, oui ! Enfin !

FLEUR DELACOUR

Je suis la candidate idéale. Laisse-moi utiliser le sort habituel pour nous débarrasser de nos vêtements. Nudius !

~ Les lecteurs masculins court-circuitent collectivement leur clavier en bavant. ~

FLEUR

Maintenant je vais te donner la fessée avant de te tromper, pour que tu te rendes compte que les femmes sont aussi fourbes que les hommes. 

~ Nous réfléchissons tous à l'impact que peux avoir cette révélation. ~

GINNY

Eh, tout le monde, regardez mes seins !

~ Nous arrêtons définitivement de réfléchir. ~

~*~

[INT : UNE CHAMBRE SEXY]

~ L'auteur vient de regarder des tonnes d'épisodes de "Sexe and the city" et met en place plusieurs nouveaux concepts assez sexy. ~

HARRY

Ron, pour une raison inconnue, je vais devoir me rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Personnellement, je parie que cela implique Draco Malefoy, un tube de superglue et un aspirateur.

RON

Ca me semble assez risqué… tu cours toujours le risque de tomber sur un quelconque slash Crabbe/Goyle.

~ Nous sommes soudainement soumis à la plus dégoûtante image mentale de l'histoire. ~

HARRY

Mais toi tu pourrais conclure avec Blaise Zabini.  
  
RON   
Version masculine ou féminine ? 

HARRY

Est-ce vraiment important ? Ca pourrait même être la version "obèse avec des genoux flasques" que tu t'en foutrais. 

RON

C'est vrai.

~ Ils arrivent rapidement chez les Serpentard où nous sommes exposés à d'innombrables scènes où des humanoïdes aléatoires et dépravés sont entrain de baiser. ~

HARRY

C'est vraiment l'endroit le plus répugnant où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'une fic R, je serai détendu et ouvert d'esprit.

(Pause)

Putain de merde ! Regarde ce que le professeur Trelawney fait avec sa boule de cristal ! !

TRELAWNEY

Waou ! Je vois que je vais prendre mon pied !

~ Ils passent devant un groupe de premières années qui filme un porno impliquant un homme poilu et un hippogriffe. ~ 

RON

Ah, alors c'est d'ici que venaient toutes ses vidéos zoophiles. Génial !

HARRY

Quoi ? !

RON

Euh… rien, rien.

~ Sirius et Remus arrivent. ~

HARRY

Que diable faites-vous ici tous les deux ?

SIRIUS

Dois-je vraiment répondre ou dois-je attraper le cul de Lupin pour te laisser deviner par toi-même ?

LUPIN

Tout le monde sait que la maison des Serpentard est le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver un bon matériel d'esclavage de nos jours.

RON

Beurk ! Des vieux qui baisent !

  
SIRIUS   
Tu ne te plaignais pas cette nuit, Ron.

~ Les lecteurs vomissent tous ensemble dans le seau universel du désespoir. ~

HERMIONE

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez venus ici sans moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa, vous saviez que je voulais montrer à Pansy Parkinson ma nouvelle technique pour les fellations !

AUTEUR

Ah ! Arrêtez ça ! Même moi j'ai des limites. Terminons juste ce truc avec quelques scènes de cul incluant des animaux.

RON

Au moins ce n'est pas Pansy.

~ Il y a beaucoup de sexe sans que cela ne veuille rien dire. ~

HARRY

Oh ! Est-ce que c'est vous, Dumbledore ?

DUMBLEDORE

Oui. On ne m'appelle pas le directeur dans raison ! Ah, ah, ah

RON

Je ne comprends pas.

DUMBLEDORE

Tu vas voir.

ROGUE

Eh ! Je suis le chef des Serpentard ! Ah, ah, ah !

~ Un ange passe. ~

REMUS

Continue à faire dans le sarcasme, Severus.

  
~ Tout le monde attrape une maladie vénérienne. ~ 

~*~

[INT : UN CACHOT SOUTERRAIN BEAUCOUP PLUS HUMIDE QU'AVANT]

~ Quelques temps plus tard, après que tous les synonymes d'appareil génital masculin aient été employés et tous les couples possibles testés, l'histoire se termine enfin. ~

HARRY

Putain, j'ai trop mal au cul !

LE SEUL LECTEUR CONSERVATEUR QUI NE SOIT PAS PARTI

S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. Je me fiche de savoir comment vous ferez, je veux juste en finir maintenant.

~ Le lecteur est alors matraqué à mort par les fans de slash pour l'absoudre du pécher de ne, justement, pas aimer les slash. ~

NOMBREUX LECTEURS PERVERTIS

Ouais ! Frappons-le encore ! C'était l'histoire la plus excitante au monde !

~ Nous nous sentons tous soudain contraints de rejoindre un ordre religieux qui interdit le sexe sous toutes ses formes. ~

REMUS

Eh, n'êtes vous pas mineurs de toute façon ? Et comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous faire attraper dans une école contenant presque un millier de personnes ?  
  
~ Tout le monde part en courant. ~

NEVILLE

Et comme toujours, on m'oublie. Personne ne veut de morceaux de Londubat. 

~*~

J'ai enfin terminé. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais ce chapitre ne me motivait vraiment pas. C'est super dur de traduire un truc qui ne parle que de cul. Je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas aligner deux phrases sans mon dico, c'est pour ça que je me suis mise sur ce chapitre au dernier moment. Je vous assure que vous aurez la suite plus vite que ça puisque ce sera la parodie des fics parodiques…

Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs. Vos encouragements m'ont vraiment donné un coup de pied au *** pour enfin traduire ce chapitre. Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Gros bisous.

Ange !  
  



	14. Les Fics Parodiques

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

**Auteur :** Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Cliché n°12 :** Les Fics parodiques.

~*~

[INT : LE DOMICILE DE L'AUTEUR]

~ Un jeune adolescent cynique essaye d'être encore plus cynique. ~

AUTEUR CYNIQUE

J'en ai trop marre. Je vais me foutre de tout d'une façon satirique.

TOUT LE MONDE

Pourquoi ? On dirait que tu essayes de compenser par quelque chose ton manque d'inspiration.

~ L'auteur est pris au piège par leur sens de l'observation. ~

AUTEUR CYNIQUE

C'est pas vrai ! J'ai plein d'idées. Je veux simplement que les autres auteurs trouvent leurs histoires nulles. En plus, avant qu'ils ne puissent critiquer mes fics, je vais leur montrer à quel point je peux être cinglant et rancunier et ils seront effrayés. 

TOUT LE MONDE

Si tu le dis.

~ L'auteur se met en mode sarcasme. ~

~*~

[INT : PARODIE DES MARY-SUE AKA LA NOUVELLE QUI DEBARQUE]

~ Une fille arrive sur scène en roulant du cul. Plusieurs paragraphes remplis de descriptions exagérées s'en suivent. ~

MARY-SUE

Je m'appelle Krystele Isabella Ëô×ê Anastasia Selena Waterfall-Pond Xylomanfia De Marlento Pokedex - Malefoy McGarnish Biscuit Barrel Ferrario Jedusor Van Hope.

(Pause)

Troisième du nom.

AUTEUR

Son nom est long et compliqué. Ha, ha, ha ! Je suis trop cool !

~ Tous les lecteurs se mettent tous à rire car s'ils ne le font pas ils seront accusés d'être coincés. ~

MARY-SUE

Je… … dois… … faire… … de longues… … pauses… … quand… … je parle… … pour que le… … dialogue semble… … plus… … 

~ Pause la plus longue possible. ~

MARY-SUE

… … … … Spectaculaire !

~ Elle joue terriblement mal durant presque trois chapitres. Nous voulons presque aller lire une fic avec une vraie Mary-Sue. ~

MARY-SUE

Je suis l'enfant secret de Sirius Black et Voldemort, la soeur jumelle d'Harry, la belle-mère de Draco, la cousine de Ron, une immigrée clandestine animagus, l'héritière des Serdaigles et l'esclave sexuelle de Dumbledore. 

~ Nous nous cassons la tête pour essayer de comprendre cette tirade. ~

LECTEURS

Ouais, c'est vrai. Parfois les histoires sont un peu comme ça. C'est amusant, je crois.

AUTEUR

Amusant ? C'est brillant ! Quel exemple magnifique de comique, d'esprit concis et d'observation !

~ L'auteur est considéré comme un demi-dieu et se fait anoblir par la reine. ~

TOUT LE MONDE (ensemble)

Oh non ! C'est l'inévitable scène « battons-nous contre Voldemort » ! Ah. Sauve qui peut. Au secours. Etc.…

VOLDEMORT

Je n'ai plus le droit à aucun respect.

GINNY

Arrête de bouder Tom tu ressembles à Angelina Jolie quand tu fais ça.

VOLDEMORT

Oui maman.

MARY-SUE

Regardez-moi vaincre Voldemort d'une façon extrêmement exagérée !

~ Voldemort est détruit par le pouvoir de l'amour, ou alors de la dynamite. Ca implique beaucoup de lumière rouge et un paquet de sarcasme déplacé. ~

MARY-SUE

Waou ! C'était trop drôle ! En avez-vous déjà marre de moi ?

LECTEURS

Oui. Les trois douzaines premières fois c'était drôle, mais maintenant ça devient chiant. Ne le prends pas mal, mais on voudrait vraiment que tu sois torturée et que tu meures. 

MARY-SUE

Je pars ruminer toute seule dans mon coin.

~ Mary-Sue disparaît enfin et nous pleurons tous de joie.

AUTEURS DE MARY-SUE

Merci mon Dieu. Au moins, « mon » personnage original n'est pas comme ça ! Na !

~*~

[INT : PARODIE DES FICS A FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE]

LE VRAI AUTEUR

Ah ! Je déteste les gens qui ne savent rien orthographier correctement. Je vais créer une moquerie implicite qui leur fera peut-être sentir que leurs erreurs ne sont pas les bienvenues.

~ L'auteur se donne de grands coups sur le crâne pour se préparer à cet exercice. ~

HARY

Kielk1 c se keje fé la ? Pkoi je pahrle côm ssa ? Eurk.

TOUT LE MONDE

Quoi ?

~ 98% des lecteurs présents partent en courant. ~

GINY

Harie ! Ptietre c paoure ke tte l'odiansse konprène ke ns ns môkon tré b1 deu se geanr 2 fyc.

HARRRY

Hah !

~ Tt leu mond essèille de conprandreu le dialoge. ~

HERMIENIENIUMIONE

Qqun pouré raisumé cet horeur g'en peu + !

WRON

Vœu-tu saurtir avc moua Hermioneiouchéri ?

DARCO

Oho ! 11 ! Geu suie tombé ds 1 trouc chô ? Lol ! Moa ! RYRHJKFBVKJHUIZEYGUIFH !

~ Les lecteurs commencent à avoir mal à la tête. ~

QUELQUES LECTEURS

C'est une plaisanterie, hein ? Je ne pige plus rien. Je ferai mieux de brûler ce truc, juste au cas où.

FAUX AUTEUR

Lol ! Jeu trouv ke daniellle radklif é le miec le + chô o mond ! Eh, eh ! H/Hr en faurce !

LE VRAI AUTEUR

Je suis pété de rire devant ma supériorité. Regardez à quel point c'est intentionnellement méchant ! Ne suis-je pas brillant ?

LECTEUR N°1

Je ne trouve pas.

LE VRAI AUTEUR

Sors. Tu n'es pas apte à contempler mon génie.

FAUX AUTEUR

Jeu voulè èkrir ke ge trouveu ke drayco et 1 unconpri ! Ma favorit istoir c darcko dorlmens é jeu daitest évidamant laursqu'île passeu pr 1 monstr.

~ Il est désormais certain que cette histoire est nulle et mal orthographiée. ~

D'AUTRES LECTEURS

Puisque je ne comprends rien, je vais supposer que cette fic est drôle et je passerai pour quelqu'un de super cool.

SEERIUOS

C vré mais chièris ! Siouis et lha pr ts vs sôvé !

HARRIE

Omg dis être tha vouli istoire. Je m'incline dvt li yu iorzt regards ki akritlo tlik liek dis ! Je voeu direu kesk je sui troiiloa encor ? Eck e kelkun li encôr sa ? Hellloh ?

~La fonction correction orthographie que l'ordi de l'auteur explose. ~ 

LECTEURS OUBLIES

Je dois immédiatement dénoncer cette abomination à une autorité vertueuse et pure ! Cet auteur est merdique ! Vous n'êtes qu'un déchet ! Vous n'écrirez jamais plus rien jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !

AUTEUR

Calmez-vous ! C'est seulement une blague…

~ Cette histoire est définitivement supprimée. ~

~*~

[INT : LA PARODIE DES FICS « HARRY POTIER »]

~ Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Ou peut-être est-ce bien le même univers. D'une façon ou d'une autre ce fait devient un détail car cette histoire entière a été écrite pour le seul plaisir des gens défoncés. ~ 

HAIRY POTIER

Eh ! C'est dingue. J'ai un nom marrant. Il ressemble un peu à celui que j'avais avant sauf que celui-ci est satirique et plein d'humour. Quelle bonne plaisanterie !

AUTEUR

Je sais. Les jeux de mots sont trop cool.

~ Satirique Harry fume un truc dans un pot parce que c'est marrant et pour des raisons précédemment mentionnées. ~

LECTEURS DEFONCES

Waou ! C'est la meilleure histoire que je n'ai jamais lue !

~ Satiriques Ron et Hermione arrivent pour nous faire partager une autre dose d'humour décapant. ~

RON WISTITI PITIT

Eh, Harry, mon nom de famille a lui aussi été comiquement changé ! Crois-tu que l'auteur a voulu faire un commentaire sur mon physique ?

HAIRY POTIER

Probablement.

HERMAPHRODITE GRANGER

Je ne veux même pas en parler…

~ L'auteur continue à insulter notre intelligence. ~

RON

Eh, Hairy ! Tu sais comment cette histoire a été appelée ? « Hairy Potier et le joint philosophale » !

(Pause)

Tu as compris ? « Joint » au lieu de « pierre » !

~ L'auteur appuie sur le bouton « rire pré-enregistrés ». ~

HAIRY POTIER

Ah, c'est vrai ! C'est trop drôle. Je suppose que le chapitre suivant s'appellera « Hairy Potter et le pot de chambre des secrets » ! Ha, ha, ha !

RON

(Sifflement).

~ Nous nous rendons tous compte que notre QI vient de chuter de cinquante points. ~

HERMAPHRODITE

Ouais ! Et le troisième ça sera « Harry Potter le pensionnaire d'Askaban » !

~ Silence. ~

RON

Hermaphrodite, je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement défoncée. 

HAIRY POTIER

Ouais. C'est quoi cet humour de merde ? Où est la référence à une quelconque drogue ?

~ Les lecteurs défoncés ont tous perdu l'intérêt de lire cette scène. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Hum, hum. Je vais maintenant annoncer, sans aucune raison apparente, les nouveaux noms des quatre maisons. Gryffondor sera maintenant connu entant que Grittydork ! Serdaigle deviendra Serdennui, Poufsouffle sera Pouf-N-Souff et Serpentard sera rebaptisé Serpentintard. 

~ Cette scène semble être la plus intelligente que n'a jamais écrit l'auteur, c'est pour dire. ~

PROFESSEUR MC GONADES

Vous savez, ce truc avec les noms déformés devient vraiment ridicule. J'ai l'impression de lire une histoire pour tarés. Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de la terminer.

~ De nombreuses personnes y consentent. ~

SEAMENS FINNIFACE

Hors de question ! Pas avant que j'ai montré mon nouveau nom bizarre !

NEVILLE LONDUBAT

Eh ! Pourquoi mon nom est-il toujours le même ? Et pourquoi tout le monde est-il entrain de se foutre de ma gueule ?

~ Tout le monde se met à fumer un mauvais chichon. ~

~*~

[INT : MA PROPRE PARODIE BIEN-AIMEE]

~ L'AUTEUR S'AMUSE A verrouiller sa touche à MAJUSCULES. (1) ~

AUTEUR

Hum, garder cette touche bloquée, c'est marrant. Peut-être devrais-je écrire une histoire qui parlerait de toutes les sortes de fics possibles et inimaginables. Mais d'abord, je vais lui donner une forme appropriée.

~ L'auteur PREND UNE FIC AU PIF pour promouvoir les avantages d'écrire avec une touche à majuscules BLOQUEE. ~

UN PERSONNAGE

Salut. Je vais faire une déclaration sans importance sur un événement sans importance. Je dois utiliser un ton morne. J'espère que vous ne remarquerez pas à quel point ma tirade est ennuyeuse.

~ Nous le REMARQUONS. Il continue à faire ça BEAUCOUP TROP LONGTEMPS. Cette tirade inclue OU PEUT ETRE N'INCLUE PAS UNE PLAISANTERIE bien sentie. ~

LECTEURS

Je savais déjà tout ça. Pourquoi me le dites-vous. C'est merdique, j'y vais.

~ Des mots AU PIF SONT MIS en majuscules pour CREER DE L'EXCITATION dans ce scénario super ENNUYEUX. ~

LECTEURS

Waou ! Cette parodie est injustifiée. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. C'est un concept original cependant, comment as-tu pu inventer quelque chose de tellement innovateur ?

AUTEUR CYNIQUE

De quoi parlez-vous ? J'étais ivre.

LECTEURS

Donc inspiré !  

~ L'auteur se saoule et écrit encore quinze chapitres dans laquelle elle CONTINUE A NOUS FAIRE CHIER EN APPUYANT sans cesse sur la touche MAJUSCULES. ~

~*~

[LA FIN TANT ATTENDUE]

Explication de la note (1) : Dans la version anglaise, l'auteur appuie effectivement sans cesse sur la touche à majuscules et met ainsi en valeur des mots par-ci par-là sans aucune raison particulière. Dans la version française il est quasi impossible de faire cela en étant fidèle à l'auteur car un mot en anglais se traduit parfois par deux en français, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc après avoir essayer de faire ça tout le premier chapitre j'ai tellement lutté que j'ai laissé tombé. Ca n'a bien sûr pas posé de problèmes jusqu'à présent. 

Voici un autre chapitre de traduit. J'avoue avoir laissé tomber cette fic pendant un moment car je préférai m'investir à fond dans ma traduction de « S'évader ». Maintenant que le dernier chapitre a été posté, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer les clichés avant de faire quoique se soit d'autre.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je fais d'énormes bisous à toutes les personnes ayant reviewé. 

Ange !

  
  



	15. Poudlard Online

****

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

Auteur : Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

****

Cliché n°13 : Poudlard Online !

~*~

[INT : POUDLARD]

~ Dumbledore est encore entrain de vivre un moment de réflexion intense. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Voldemort continue son ascension vers le pouvoir. Le monde sorcier est affligé par la souffrance et la mort. Mes élèves sont déprimés. Je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager ces douleurs dues à la guerre.

~ Il est frappé par une brillante idée. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Je sais ! Nous allons nous confronter à la culture populaire moldue et nous connecter à Internet ! Je suis si moderne ! Hourra !

MC GONAGALL

Excusez mon impertinence Albus, mais nom de Dieu en quoi cela va-t-il aider qui que se soit ? 

DUMBLEDORE

Tout le monde aime Internet.

~Pause. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Internet rend les gens heureux.

MC GONAGALL

Ok, je m'incline. J'appelle AOL, c'est ça ?

~ Il y a encore plus de PUB par la suite pour cette société ce qui conduit plusieurs personnes à penser que cette fic a été écrite par les employés d'AOL eux-mêmes. ~

~*~

[INT : CYBERCAFE DE POUDLARD]

~ Vous venez d'entrer dans la salle de dialogue "les clichés de Gryffondor ". ~

LES PERSONNES PRESENTES DANS CETTE SALLE

Harry = LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Ron = CannonsDeChudleyEnForce!

Hermione = J'aime_les_livres83

~*~

LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Malgré le fait que j'insiste tout le temps pour dire que je n'aime pas la gloire, j'ai stupidement choisi mon pseudo pour attirer l'attention sur moi et ma célébrité. 

Gryffondor77

Waou… Tu es Harry Potter ?

LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Arrête ça ! Laisse-moi seul ! Pourquoi tout le monde fait-il toujours attention à moi ?

~ Harry continue à se plaindre sur ce sujet pendant encore quelques minutes. ~

CannonsDeChudleyEnForce!

Eh, les gars ! Vous aimez mon pseudo auquel tout le monde s'attendait ?

LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Non.

J'aime_les_livres83

C'est n'importe quoi. Nous vivons dans la même tour pour pouvoir communiquer à haute voix ! Pourquoi devons-nous nous parler via un tchat ? Et pendant que j'y suis, d'où viennent tous ces ordinateurs ? Et en outre, comment peuvent-ils fonctionner ?

LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Hermione, ferme-la.

CannonsDeChudleyEnForce!

Putain, ce truc, Internet, c'est super cool. O_O Waou ! J'ai utilisé un smiley ! Regardez à quel point cette fic est déjà intéressante !

LECTEURS

C'est super chiant. Même Voldemort ne pourrait pas animer ce dialogue.

~ L'auteur refuse de relever l'allusion. ~

{" MajeNoir " vient d'entrer dans la salle}

MajeNoir

Ah ouais ? Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, Harry Potter. C'est moi, ton Némésis, Lord Voldemort et je suis ici pour te jouer un mauvais tour !

LE_GARS_QUI_A_SURVECU_80

Vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre erreur à "mage " noir, n'est ce pas ?

MajeNoir

Et merde. Attendez !

~ Voldemort clique sur le bouton " options Internet " dans la barre de tache. ~

MageNoir

Je suis de retour ! Préparez-vous à votre perte ! Préparez-vous… aux spams !

~ Nous crions tous, tétanisés d'horreur. ~

MageNoir

Pour une repousse totale du cuir chevelue garantie en 30 jours, rendez-vous sur le site grossarnaque.com et remplissez votre fiche d'inscription totalement gratuite ! Remboursement garanti ! €€€ Garanti, je vous le dis ! Voulez-vous voir le nombre de fois que je peux utiliser le mot "garanti " dans cette publicité ? Regardez tous ces symboles d'euros et ces points d'exclamation €€€€€€ ! ! ! ! ! ! Excitant ! Abonnez-vous pour recevoir votre brochure gratuite !

J'aime_les_livres83

Pitié, arrêtez de faire ça. Les surveillants du tchat vont craquer. Et puis vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est ennuyeux à lire. 

LECTEURS

Pas de disputes ici.

~ Voldemort continue de bombarder la salle de tchat de spams. Il est évidemment mauvais et essaye de corrompre l'intégrité des personnes présentes. ~

MageNoir

(Rejoignez mon groupe yahoo totalement diabolique !)  
  
MageNoir

(Rejoignez mon groupe yahoo totalement diabolique !)

MageNoir

(Rejoignez mon groupe yahoo totalement diabolique !)

MageNoir

(Rejoignez mon groupe yahoo totalement diabolique !)

MageNoir

Mouhahaha ! Je suis si mauvais…

CannonsDeChudleyEnForce!

Non ! ! Voldemort est entrain de nous attaquer avec des spams !

(Pause)

Attendez, c'est complètement stupide. Personne n'ayant un esprit sain ne serait effrayé.

~ MageNoir est exclu pour avoir ennuyé les lecteurs. ~

~*~

  
[INT : ]

~ Vous venez d'entrer dans la communauté " Stupides blagues de Serpentard ". ~

  
LES PERSONNES PRESENTES DANS CETTE SALLE

Draco = Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

Crabbe = Débile1

Goyle = Débile2

Pansy = Je_Kiffe_Drakkie! 

Blaise = Pute_Androgine

~*~

Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

Et bien Pansy, je disais juste que la quatrième saison de Buffy était la meilleure. Tu n'as pas à te vexer à ce propos.

  
Je_Kiffe_Drakkie!

Je me sens obligée de pousser des cris stridents comme une gamine hystérique de première année ! ! ! ! Regardez-moi utiliser une tonne de smiley ridicules et abuser des points d'exclamations ! ! ! !

LECTEURS

Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ici ?

Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

Je déteste les sang de bourbes. 

Je_Kiffe_Drakkie!

Lol ! Lol ! C tel'ment drol ! Mouahaha !

~ Nous regrettons tous profondément qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un vrai tchat, car nous ne pouvons exclure ni Pansy ni tous les autres " personnages " de cette " fic ". ~  
  
Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

Bon, revenons-en à Buffy. Tu en penses quoi, Goyle ?

Débile2

J 

Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

Goyle ?

Débile2

Euh… Des choses ?

Serpentard_Cruellement_Sexy666

… … …

~ La conversation est tombée tellement bas que renifler des toilettes pleines d'anthrax serait plus amusant. ~

Pute_Androgine

Je veux baiser avec tous les cybertypes présents sur ce tchat ! Cybérez-moi ! Cybérez-moi les gars !

LECTEURS

Je hais ma vie.

~*~

[INT : ]

~ Vous venez d'entrer dans la communauté " Conversations ennuyeuses d'enseignants ". ~

LES PERSONNES PRESENTES DANS CETTE SALLE

Rogue = Maître_des_Potions102

Mc Gonagall = Chatte_Coincée77

Lupin = Je_Suis_Un_Loup_Garou2000

Chourave = BotaniqueGirl

~*~

~ Les personnes présentes dans la salle discutent. C'est très instructif et pas du tout semblable aux quatre dernières pages. ~

Maître_des_Potions102

… Alors je lui ai dit " Va te faire foutre, je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde ", et je lui ai lancé un endoloris pendant quarante minutes.

(Pause)

Je vous le dis, ces premières années deviennent plus désinvoltes chaque année.

{" Demi-Géant331 " vient d'entrer dans la salle}

Je_Suis_Un_Loup_Garou2000

Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ?

Demi-Géant331

Bien, tou biègne ! Quoique moi 'fentre poubelle paceque un peu o'en'o de moi er rtu vois ? Le mieux sa ceré me lavier avc fer de me'sges de nouveau poure deuxmain.

~ Les moindres discussions dans la salle s'interrompent d'un coup. ~

{" Demi-Géant331 " a été exclu}

Chatte_Coincée77

Voilà qui est mieux. Je déteste son accent. Pas étonnant que personne n'écrive jamais de fic sur lui. (ndt : Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la traduction française d'HP n'est pas fidèle sur certains points à la version originale. Hagrid, entre autre, est incapable de prononcer une phrase correctement, sans faire de fautes d'orthographe, il s'exprime avec des sons si je puis dire. Je tenais juste à le faire remarquer car dans le Tome 5 ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce fait on put penser que l'attitude d'Ombrage face à Hagrid était totalement injuste et sans fondement, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas * Quand elle demande aux élèves s'ils le comprennent et qu'elle lui parle comme à un abruti *)

BotaniqueGirl

Asv ?

Chatte_Coincée77

Professeur Chourave, savez-vous seulement ce que cela signifie ?

BotaniqueGirl

Non ! Désolé ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le jargon d'Internet ! OLL !

{" ToutouNoir " vient d'entrer dans la salle}

ToutouNoir

Bonjour professeur Mc Gonagall ! Je viens juste de trouver le meilleur site porno sur les animagi !

Chatte_Coincée77

Vous ne faites pas parti des enseignants de Poudlard, Sirius. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Je_Suis_Un_Loup_Garou2000

Vous vous en souciez ? Avez-vous seulement lu ce qu'il vient d'écrire ?

Chatte_Coincée77

Je suis une femme solitaire, Remus…

~ Le sujet change rapidement pour éviter ce qui pourrait sûrement devenir la conversation la plus crade de l'histoire. ~

Idiot_Graisseux

Eh ! Ces putains de jumeaux Weasley ont réussi à changer mon pseudo ! Je suis tellement en colère que je pourrais me mettre à abuser des points d'exclamations ! ! ! !

~ Cette tournure amusante des événements n'a pas l'effet escompté. Nous sommes soudainement contraints de casser quelque chose, à savoir la gueule de l'auteur. ~

{" Sorbet_Citron " vient d'entrer dans la salle}

Sorbet_Citron

Devinez qui c'est !

LECTEURS

Waou, on en a aucune idée. Notez le sarcasme.

Sorbet_Citron

C'est moi, le professeur Dumbledore ! Alors, n'est ce pas qu'installer internet était une grande idée ?

{ " BotaniqueGirl " a quitté la salle}

{ " Maître_des_Potions102 " a quitté la salle}

{ " Je_Suis_Un_Loup_Garou2000 " a quitté la salle}

{ " ToutouNoir " a quitté la salle}

{ " Chatte_Coincée " a quitté la salle}

Sorbet_Citron

Eh oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Ai-je dit quelque chose… Eh oh ?

~ Vous avez été débranché. ~

LECTEURS

Je ressens soudain un profond dégoût envers Internet.

~ Tout le monde se déconnecte. ~

[FIN]

~*~

Je sais, je me traîne. Que voulez-vous, je suis une horrible, une vilaine traductrice. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragées jusqu'à présent, ainsi que celles qui se sont arrêtées pour lire ce chapitre (Donc vous).

Bisous à tous.

ange !  
  



	16. Les Fics sur les Univers Alternatifs

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

**Auteur :** Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Cliché n°14 :** Les Fics sur les Univers Alternatifs.

~*~

**Et si Harry était un Serpentard ?**

~*~

[INT : POUDLARD – CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION]

~ On ouvre avec une introduction qui s'attelle à recopier mot pour mot le chapitre correspondant de « La pierre philosophale ». ~ 

HARRY

Je suis tellement nerveux. Les mots ne peuvent probablement pas illustrer mon extrême niveau de nervosité. Attendez… mais si, les mots de JK Rowling le peuvent !

~ Il y a encore un peu de plagiat. ~

CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE

Tu iras à Serpentard. Tu as de l'ambition, de la ruse et le vert te va vraiment bien. C'est parfait !

HARRY

Mais je ne veux pas m'allier avec le diable ! Je ne veux pas être méchant avec les vieillards ! Je ne veux pas sacrifier de jolies petites créatures au tout puissant Dieu lézard Iptwanmet !

CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE

Si, tu le veux.

HARRY

D'accord.

~ Harry entre donc à Serpentard [Il est maintenant 70% plus méchant] et nous sommes tous temporairement abasourdis. ~

DRACO

Je vais oublier le fait que tu aies rejeté mon offre d'amitié dans le train, aussi bien que la façon dont tu m'as humilié devant un Weasley et également le fait que tu sois incroyablement ennuyeux. Devenons les meilleurs amis du monde et échangeons nos caleçons chaque mardi !

HARRY

Ca m'a l'air correct. A part ce truc avec nos sous-vêtements…

DRACO

Très bien. Je vais t'apprendre les principes de Serpentard et te transformerai en un typique méchant garçon.

~ Brusquement, Draco se met à poignarder des gens avec sa fourchette. Ce n'est pas très agréable, mais au moins on cerne bien le personnage. ~

DRACO

Laisse-moi choisir les personnes qui t'ennuieront durant les sept prochaines années.

~ Les personnages secondaires se rassemblent. ~

PANSY

C'est carrément super de te voir ici, à Poudlard ! J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas un sang de bourbe.

BLAISE ZABINI

Je suis revêche et énigmatique.

SEMANTRA SERPENTIA « C'est à dire Mary Sue ». 

(Ndt : pour les personnes me l'ayant demandé, une Mary Sue c'est le personnage féminin parfait sous tout rapport, dans le sens jolie, intelligente et blablabla, qui devient la plupart du temps la petite copine d'un des persos principaux et une héroïne à part entière)

Je suis très sombre.

CRABBE

Ugh.

GOYLE

Arg.

~ Ils disparaissent tous inexplicablement et ne réapparaîtront que lorsque l'intrigue l'exigera. ~

DRACO

A la salle commune !

PREFET DES  SERPENTARD

Le mot de passe est « Mort à tous les sang de bourbes et à ceux qui n'apprécient pas à leur juste valeur le Dieu du sexe Salazar et les amateurs de magie noire ».

~ Ils entrent dans la salle commune. ~

HARRY

Waou ! Quel bordel ! Salazar Serpentard devait vraiment vous détester.

DRACO

Leçon numéro 1 : Ta pétasse. Chaque mâle de Serpentard doit gagner les faveurs d'au moins une fille de sa maison et la traiter ensuite comme un déchet. 

~ Pansy Parkinson commence à s'agiter et énerve tout le monde. ~

PANSY

Salut Draco.

DRACO

Casse-toi avec ton nez en forme de museau. Tu ne vois pas que je parle à quelqu'un ? Cours et éclate-toi contre un mur de brique, salope.

PANSY

Je kiffe mon pitit Draco.

~ Nous détestons Pansy et souhaitons qu'elle soit lentement érodée par de l'acide. ~

ROGUE

Désormais, c'est moi votre responsable de maison. Et ca ne veut pas dire que je vous aime, Potter.

~ Ils apprennent à s'accepter petit à petit. ~

ROGUE

Hum… Je pense que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père après tout. Maintenant je vous apprécie et vous traiterai comme un ami. Assez étrangement, vous ne pourrez pas vraiment voir la différence.

HARRY

Mes parents auraient été si déçus par moi.

~ Lily Potter apparaît pour le rassurer sur son intégrité. ~

LILY

En faite, je suis la fille illégitime de Voldemort, donc c'est bien.

~ Elle disparaît. ~

DRACO

Mon père blablabla mon père blablabla et ensuite mon père a dit blablabla ce qui est amusant car mon père blablabla pélican blablabla.

~ Harry est très amusé par l'obsession vaguement incestueuse de Draco pour son père. ~

HARRY

Je veux devenir attrapeur.

DRACO

Non, c'est moi qui veux être attrapeur.

~ Il y a beaucoup de disputes. ~

HARRY

Ah ah ! Je suis l'attrapeur de Serpentard puisque mon talent est universellement reconnu !

DRACO

Merde ! Notre rivalité s'arrête ici. Avec qui vas-tu rivaliser maintenant ?

HARRY

Neville ?

DRACO

N'importe quoi ! Il n'est ni assez blond ni assez arrogant pour être ton adversaire.

~ Hagrid commence à divulguer des secrets. ~

HAGRID

Salut Harry ! Voldemort recherche la pierre philosophale, tu le sais ?

HARRY

Vraiment ? Devrions-nous aller nous battre contre lui, Draco ?

DRACO

Oh mon dieu non. Allons plutôt sniffer de la cocaïne dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. 

HARRY

D'accord.

~ Tout le monde oublie l'intrigue originelle. ~

HERMIONE

Je suppose que nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls pour résoudre cette affaire, n'est ce pas Ron ?

RON

Et bien, je ne sais pas… La cocaïne avait l'air bonne.

HERMIONE

Ferme-la Ron. Allons-y et sauvons le monde rapidement pour laisser la place à l'inévitable histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco.

AUTEUR

C'est ça. Vive les slash !

~ L'auteur semble avoir oublié qu'ils ont seulement onze ans. ~

DRACO

Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'en première année, mais je me sens près pour un rapport profond et spirituel avec toi, Harry.

HARRY

D'accord.

~ Ils vivent dans un bonheur coupable durant toute l'éternité. ~

VOLDEMORT

Mouahahah ! J'ai obtenu la pierre philosophale !

AMERICAINS

Vous ne voulez pas plutôt dire la pierre du sorcier ? (Ndt : titre anglais « The philosopher's stone », titre américain « The sorcerer's stone)

VOLDEMORT

Oh, on s'en fou. C'est une damnation éternelle d'un côté ou de l'autre.

~ Tout devient complètement horrible mais ce n'est pas grave car Harry et Draco sont amoureux. ~

~*~

**Et si Sirius avait été le gardien du secret ?**

~*~

[INT : LA FORTERESSE DE LOYAUTE DES POTTER]

~ James et Sirius discutent de choses importantes. ~

SIRIUS

Je pense que Peter – ce type louche, rondelet et maladroit – devrait être ton gardien du secret à ma place, ton ami proche le plus digne de confiance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

~ James le regarde fixement, stupéfié. ~

JAMES

Dis-moi que tu rigoles, s'il te plaît.

SIRIUS

Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était une idée idiote. Considère-la de suite comme abandonnée. Je serai ton gardien du secret !

JAMES

Après cette proposition, je commence à penser que tu n'es pas un si bon candidat que ça, toi non plus. Qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ?

SIRIUS

Si tu ne me fais pas gardien du secret, je ne serai plus ton meilleur ami.

JAMES

Me demandes-tu de jouer avec la vie de mon enfant ? Je ne le ferai pas !

~ Sirius pique une crise de colère. ~

JAMES

D'accord alors.

LILY

En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà révélé des secrets auparavant, n'est ce pas ?

~ Loin de là, le mage noir pique aussi une crise de colère. ~

VOLDEMORT

Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas le gardien du secret ! Je comptais sur cela !

PETER

Désolé maître. Il s'avère que le James des fanfics est plus intelligent que le James originel. Mais il a tout de même fait une erreur essentielle… Sirius Black.

VOLDEMORT

Que veux-tu dire ?

PETER

Ce n'est qu'un insouciant imbécile. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est le torturer pour qu'il nous révèle la cachette des Potter.

~ Les fans de Sirius protestent lourdement. ~

VOLDEMORT

Cela va marcher ?

PETER

Sûrement pas, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons mieux à faire pour le moment.

VOLDEMORT

Excellent. Prends quelques plumes, une grande fourche à foin et une fiole de chutney. Nous allons montrer à ce bâtard de quel bois nous nous chauffons.

~ Voldemort échoue. Halloween se déroule tout à fait normalement et Harry peut grandir sans problème. ~

HARRY

Je suis si heureux et normal. Je ne peux probablement pas exprimer le niveau extrême de ma normalité.

LILY

Ironiquement, nous n'avons maintenant absolument aucun moyen pour détruire Voldemort à jamais.

SIRIUS

Qui a besoin de la victoire quand on a de l'alcool ?

~ Ils s'enivrent tous et oublient que l'histoire existe. ~

~*~

**Et si Tom Jedusor avait été un garçon agréable ?**

~*~

[INT : POUDLARD]

~ Tom Jedusor réfléchie à plusieurs choix de carrière. ~

TOM

En réalité, faire le mal me semble vraiment une idée de merde. Je pense plutôt ouvrir un magasin de meubles à Nottingham.

~ Tout le monde vit joyeusement dans un monde remplie de bonté. Jamais plus rien d'intéressant ne se produira désormais. ~

~*~

**Et si Harry était une fille ?**

~*~

[INT : HOPITAL STE MANGOUSTE]

~ Lily est dans la salle de travail. ~

JAMES

Mon garçon ! Je veux le voir ! Mon fils ! Mon fils !

DOCTEUR

En fait, c'est une fille.

JAMES

Vous en êtes sûr ?

DOCTEUR

Oui.

JAMES

Bien. Comment appelez-vous ça ?

~ Il le montre du doigt. ~

DOCTEUR

Un cordon ombilical.

JAMES

Ah. Hum, hum.

(Pause)

Très bien alors, Monsieur Petitslip, comment appelez-vous ça ?

DOCTEUR

C'est un pied, Monsieur.

JAMES

Ah, bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir et à me préparer à mourir alors ?

~ Lily et James meurent de la même manière que d'habitude. ~

HARRIET POTTER

C'est à peine un univers alternatif.

~ Tout est exactement pareil à part quelques menstruations et des plaisanteries sur sa poitrine. ~

AUTEUR

Soyez là pour « Harriet Potter et le soutien gorge rembourré », « Harriet Potter et Net, le tampon mystérieux » et enfin avec… « Harriet Potter et l'abruti d'ex petit ami qui ne respectait pas ses besoins de femme ».

LECTEURS

Ca à l'air vraiment chiant. On veut lire quelque chose de captivant.

~ Les lecteurs s'en vont pour lire les éléments nutritionnels d'un paquet de céréales. ~

HARRIET

Attendez ! Attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au moment où je vais acheter des strings !

~ Tout le monde s'en fou. ~

~*~

**Et si Draco était une fille ?**

~*~

[INT : COURS DE POTION]

~ Etrangement, chacun fait sa potion et la classe n'est pas utilisée comme un prétexte pour Draco et [INSEREZ UN NOM ICI] pour se faire les yeux doux. ~

NEVILLE

Je ne suis pas un personnage. Je ne suis qu'un dispositif à intrigue. Regardez-moi gâcher des ingrédients, mais réussir néanmoins à créer quelque chose d'utile. On connaît ceci comme le théorème de « l'erreur bien commode ».

~ Draco est soudainement transformé en fille pour une raison pas vraiment expliquée. ~

NEVILLE

Oh non ! J'ai accidentellement inventé La potion pour inverser les sexes !

~ Personne n'est choqué par cela. ~

ROGUE

Vous êtes un idiot ! Cette potion était censée être pour moi ! J'étais supposé devenir enceinte de Dumbledore dans une autre fic !

DRACO

Ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment. J'étais déjà un peu efféminé de toute façon.

(Pause)

Et maintenant je pourrais mater librement des nichons toute la journée !

~ Il y a des passages hilarants avec des blagues sur les seins dans lesquels Draco explore de façon comique son côté féminin. ~

~*~

**Et si Ron Weasley était un lama de 2,10 mètres avec des problèmes dentaires ?**

~*~

[INT : N'IMPORTE OU]

~ Ron crache sur plein de trucs. ~

RON

Eh, viens là ! Ca devient complètement stupide ! J'exige que ce chapitre finisse tout de suite !

~ Ron s'agite et commence à secouer son petit cul de lama dans une danse groove. ~

RON

Je vais le dire ! Arrête de m'humilier !

MOI

Courage, Ron. Ca aurait pu être « Et si Ron était une pute boitante à 200 euros ». 

RON

Je m'en fou ! Arrête ça ou c'est moi qui le ferais !

[FIN]

Je suis vraiment surprise par la vitesse à laquelle j'ai traduit ce chapitre. A 18h30 je n'avais rien à faire, à 20h30 il était terminé. Il devait vraiment m'inspirer, je n'ai pas une seconde vu le temps passer. Ca me motive tellement vous pouvez pas savoir. C'est décidé, je me mets à une nouvelle fic dès ce soir. Ceux qui me connaissent ont l'habitude de mes romances donc si le style vous plait, arrivera bientôt un Lily/James (j'en ai jamais fait je les ai juste traduit), R comme d'hab et love/hate même si tout le monde fait ça quoique le scénario sera vraiment différent des autres. Ne vous attendez pas à un « S'évader 2 », se serait plus dans le style de « Comment le sexe peut tout changer »… Donc voili voilou je vous laisse et je vais bosser.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses pour vos encouragements. Bisous.

ange !

  
  



	17. Les Songfics

Le Nec Plus Ultra Des Clichés Sur Harry Potter

****

****

**Auteur :** Clam Chowder. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Cliché n°15 :** Les Songfics.

[INT : CACHOTS SOUTERRAINS]

~ Il fait très chaud. Ce fait vous sera constamment rappeler via l'utilisation de nombreux synonymes. ~

HARRY

Putain, pour faire chaud, il fait chaud.  

RON

Tu as raison Harry. Cette chaleur est insupportable. Chaud, chaud, chaud. Penses-tu que les lecteurs l'ont compris ?

HARRY

Répète-le encore un peu…

RON

Vague de chaleur ! Plus que tiède ! Brûlant ! Torride !

~ D'une façon ou d'une autre, les conditions météorologiques incitent une chanson incroyablement stupide et une danse qui l'est tout autant. ~

HERMIONE

Je me sens soudainement contrainte de chanter une ode à la chaleur. 

~ Elle chante **Hot in Here**, Chaud par ici, de Nelly. C'est aussi passionnant qu'approprié. ~

HERMIONE (chantant)

**It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!**

Il fait chaud par ici ! Alors retire tous tes vêtements !

ROGUE (chantant aussi)

**I am… get-ting… so hot! I'm gunna take my clothes off!**

J'ai… tellement chaud ! Je vais enlever mes vêtements !

~ Ils ne le font pas… à la grande déception des fans Rogue/Hermione totalement pervertis. ~

LECTEURS

C'est comme l'épisode musical de Buffy ! La seule différence étant que nous ne pouvons pas réellement entendre les personnages et que cette l'histoire est chiante à souhait. Waouh !

RON

C'est vraiment bizarre. Par quoi peut bien être causé cet étrange phénomène ?

NEVILLE

Oups ! J'ai accidentellement créé une potion de « chantons tous ennuyeusement ». J'ai mélangé sans faire exprès de l'acide citrique, de l'eau et un condensé de stupidit !

~ Dumbledore entre et hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était. ~

DUMBLEDORE

Cela me semble être un bon prétexte pour organiser un grand spectacle.

~*~

[INT : PREMIER FESTIVAL ANNUEL DE POP/RAP/ROCK DE POUDLARD]

~ Les numéros sont répétés et les mouvements de danse perfectionnés. ~

RON

Au fait… j'attrape mon entrejambe avant ou après avoir insulté ma mère ?

SEAMUS

Après. Définitivement après.

RON

Ok.

~ Pendant ce temps… ~

MC GONAGALL

Vraiment Albus, nous n'avons aucune raison de faire tout cela ! Les élèves devraient étudier, non pas sautiller partout dans des pantalons moulants dorés ! Sans mentionner le fait que la plupart de ces enfants ont le niveau vocal d'un artiste mime entrain de mourir.

DUMBLEDORE

Du calme, ou je vous inscrirai pour un numéro provoquant de Christina Aguilera. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, c'est mon tour.

~ Il commence à imiter Avril Lavigne. ~

DUMBLEDORE**  
****He was a Sk8ter Boi! She sed cya l8ter boi! He wuzznt good enuf 4 her!  
She hd a prty fac3 bt hrr hed wuz up in spce omg txt me ppl lol.**

Ct un sk8ter, elle a di kel le verrait + tard, il n'ét pa assé bien pr elle!

Elle avait 1 bô visage ms ca groce tèt touchè l'espasse.

LECTEURS

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

AVRIL LAVIGNE

Vou ête ts tllment 1culte.

~ Les lecteurs haussent les épaules simultanément. ~

ROGUE  
Est-ce le moment où je dois chanter des tubes pop pour créer un effet comique ?

DRACO

Non, pas encore. D'abord je dois faire mon triste solo de Céline Dion à propos de mon amour impossible et…

~ Nous sommes tous distraits par Harry, interprétant complètement nu la totalité des œuvres d'Evanescence. ~

HARRY

J'ai astucieusement changé les paroles pour qu'elles reflètent mon amour sincère et éternel pour Ginny/Hermione/Cho/Rusard.

~ Il inspire à fond. Beaucoup de personnes s'enfuient aux quatre coins du globe. ~

HARRY****

**Wake me up inside…  
Wake me up inside…  
Call my name and save me from the Dark (Lord)  
Bid my wand to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the Squib I've become  
Briiiiiing meeee to liiiiife!"**

Réveille-moi de l'intérieur…

Réveille-moi de l'intérieur…

Dis mon nom et sauve-moi du (mage) noir

Attrape ma baguette magique

Avant que je ne disparaisse

Sauve-moi du cracmol que je suis devenu

Mène-moi vers la vie !

LECTEURS

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il vient de remixer les paroles !

RON

Yo, Potter, t'inquiète les mecs de ce côté-là de Pré-au-Lard n'aiment que les chansons de radins. Reste dans ton moove ! 

~ Le disque démo de Ron est inséré dans ce passage. ~

RON**  
****Will the real Ron Weasley please stand up! I gots somethin' to say to y'all and [REMAINDER OF SONG CENSORED] **

Le vrai Ron Weasley pourrait-il se lever! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et [reste de la chanson censuré]

~ Ginny commence donc à chanter "Lady Marmelade", pour affirmer sa condition de putain en solde. ~

Ginny**  
**Voo-lay voo coo-chay avek mwa, say-swar!

~ Tous les lecteurs parlant français deviennent fou de rage face à l'horrible traduction de l'auteur. ~

GINNY (qui s'en fou)

Gucci Gucci yah yah dada! Gucci Gucci yah yah heeere! Mocha café latte yah yah! I am Lady Marmalaaaaaaaade!

DUMBLEDORE

Maintenant, place à un cours intermède où Sirius et Remus se regarderont dans les yeux, tandis qu'une chanson étrangement appropriée passera en font. 

~*~

[INT: LA CABANE HURLANTE D'AMOUR]

~ Remus et Sirius sont entrain de se disputer. Il y a une énorme tension romantique et un dialogue incroyablement doucereux. ~

SIRIUS

Oh, Mumus, mon petit louveteau ador ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir rompu l'équilibre si délicat de notre relation avec mon caractère têtu d'idiot fini. Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris mon petit canard en sucre !

~ L'inévitable arrive, à notre plus grand dégoût. ~

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on…**

Toutes les nuits dans mes rêves

Je te vois, je te sens.

C'est pourquoi je sais que tu continues…

DRACO

Eh! Espèces d'imbéciles ! Vous avez volé ma chanson pour Harry ! Ca devait être mon moment de gloire à l'eau de rose ! Le mien !

~ Il part pour s'engager dans une tournée en solo. ~

**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on…**

*Traversant la distance

Et les espaces entre nous

Tu dois montrer que tu continues…

~ Insertion de regards amoureux et de gloussements féminins. ~

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on…  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…**

Près, loin, où que tu sois

Je crois que le cœur continue…

Une fois encore tu ouvres la porte

Et tu es ici dans mon cœur

Et mon cœur continue, et continue…  
**  
****~ The song goes ON. ****And ON and ON and ON ~**

~ La chanson continue. Encore et encore et encore… ~

SIRIUS

Ma tentative de manipuler tes émotions d'une manière insipide et pas très cher a-t-elle fonctionnée ?

REMUS

Oh, mon calinou chéri ! Je t'aime de nouveau !

~ Ils s'embrassent sous le crépuscule, un lac scintillant derrière eux. Un feu d'artifice prend place en arrière plan. ~

NARRATEUR QUELCONQUE

Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre une activité normale…

~*~

[INT : VOTRE PROGRAMME INITIALEMENT PREVU]

~ Colin Crivey vient de finir sa chanson consacrée à Harry, qui reçoit maintenant une douzaine de roses rouges et une bague de fiançailles de 24 carats. ~

HARRY

Oh, c'est pas bien ! C'est vraiment pas bien !

ROGUE

Pff… Je suis vraiment lassé de vos inquiétudes insignifiantes d'adolescent, Potter. Partez et **Cry**** Me A River** pleurez-moi une rivière.

~ Hermione arrive en courant. Il est malheureusement trop tard lorsqu'elle exprime ses déductions. ~

HERMIONE

Oh, non ! Professeur, vous avez inconsciemment cité le titre d'une chanson ! C'est ce qui provoque la malédiction !

ROGUE

Vous voulez dire…

HERMIONE

Oui … Justin Timberlake !

~ Rogue pousse soudain un cri aigu et se met à danser avec enthousiasme. ~

Rogue

**Cry**** me a river! (Da da da da)  
Cry me a ri-ver! (Oooh!)**

Pleure-moi une rivière !

Pleure-moi une ri-vière !

Sirius

Beurk ! Il danse de manière sexy ! Mes yeux… ils brûlent !

GINNY

Oh mon dieu !

HERMIONE

Tout ira bien tant que nous resterons prudents et que nous ne citerons aucun titre de chanson. Souviens-toi, il ne peut rien arriver **When**** You Say Nothing At All**quand tu ne dis rien du tout.

~ Il y a une courte pause durant laquelle Hermione essaye d'approfondir sa relation avec Ron grâce aux questions de Ronan Keating. ~

HARRY

Attention ! Surveillez tous vos paroles !

RON

Oh, allez Harry ! Encore un peu de Snoop Dogg, s'il te plaît…

DRACO

En plus il est grand temps que j'entame mon solo mélancolique. J'ai déniché un orchestre de trente musiciens, et tout le toutime. 

HARRY

Non !

RON

Tu dis ça seulement parce que personne n'aime tes songfics ! Elles tournent toutes autour d'un groupe de rock alternatif qui chante sur la solitude et l'isolement émotionnel. 

HARRY

La ferme ! Plus de chansons, plus de titres et plus de danse, voila tout !

~ Lupin arrive en vitesse. ~

LUPIN

Je suis triste. Savez-vous pourquoi ? 

**It's because _I Can't Fight the Moonlight_ and have been forced to _Escape_ from my _Intuition_. But it's okay, because _I'm a Fighter_, _I Will Survive_ and _My Heart Will Go On._**

(Pause)

**_As Long As You Love Me._****__**

C'est parce que je ne peux pas vaincre la pleine lune et que j'ai été forcé d'échapper à mes intuitions. Mais tout va bien, car je suis un battant, je survivrai et mon cœur continuera à battre.

(Pause)

Aussi longtemps que vous m'aimerez.

TOUS

Aaaahhhh !!!

~ La ligne contre le suicide ouverte 24h/24 est submergée par un trop grand nombre d'appels. ~

MADONNA

Eh, attendez ! Où sont mes scandaleux passages publicitaires ?

[FIN]

Chansons mentionnées:

Nelly – Hot in here.

Avril Lavigne – Skater Boy.

Evanescence – Bring me to life.

Eminem – The real slim shady.

Céline Dion – My heart will go on.

Justin Timberlake – Cry me a river.

Ronan Keating – When you say nothing at all.

Lee Ann Rimes – Can't fight the moonlight.

Enrique Iglesias – Escape.

Jewel – Intuition.

Zed – Renegade Fighter.

Gloria Gaynor – I will survive.

Backstreet boys – As long as you love me.

*Pour my heart will go on, comprendre mon Coeur continuera à battre.

~*~

Bon ce chapitre est catastrophique je n'ai pas le courage de le relire. J'ai vraiment mis du temps à chercher les chansons de références et à les traduire, j'espère que ce n'était pas horrible au point de jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre.

L'auteur n'a pas écrit d'autre cliché à ce jour, mais je vous jure que lorsqu'une autre idée lui viendra, je la traduirai immédiatement.

Merci beaucoup :

**Nfertiti******

**Raya245**

**Voldarchie**

**So******

**Fantomatik******

**Alieonor******

**Morganne******

**Moa******

**MissLily-33**

**Moi**

**Matteic******

**Marymoon******

**Lisaloup******

**Csame******

**Hiroshima**

**Les maraudeuses**

**Serafina**** Malfoy**

**Myriam007**

**Titou**** Moony**

**Mystick******

**Nuage**

Si certains d'entre vous lise ma fic « Professeur vs Préfète en chef », le prochain chapitre arrivera très prochainement.

Merci à tous pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de la traduction des clichés. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre.

Ange !


End file.
